A Silent Cry For Help
by Cuteskull
Summary: I may be mute. I may be crazy. But all I want is to be heard.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N- Don't own Kickin it (wish I did). This is my new story. It is a bit sad, but I normally write sad stories. I hope you enjoy the story. Love from cuteskull12 :).**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_3/3/13_

_Dear diary,_

_I have just finished my session with Dr. Christian my Psychiatrist. He thinks it's a brilliant idea to write down my feelings in a diary to help me with my problems. I think it's a stupid idea but Jane loves it; she would do anything to make me feel better again. At the end I agreed as long as no one read it._

_Let me tell you about my crappy life. You need to know the story from the beginning._

_Freak, nerd, mute, crazy-chick, Kim and Kimberly Crawford. These are the names I am known by. The first four were given to me by the idiots at school. The last two are my birth names that were given to me by my parents. I love my parents; they were so nice, caring and loving. When they were around._

_I can still remember them. My father was the best guy you could know. He had dark brown hair with strands of grey and a neatly shaven beard, he was tall and had toned muscles. He had a strong jaw and lovely hazel eyes with bright flecks of emerald green. He was handsome- for an old man. The one thing I would never forget was his smile he had straight white teeth that shined when he grinned. I remember all the good times we spent together, we would always go to the park every Sunday and play baseball it was so much fun. He would always cheer me up when I was feeling upset, and he liked to spoil me a lot._

_Then there was my mum. She was so beautiful; I remember all the other mums being jealous of my mums looks. She had a heart-shaped face and long golden curls cascaded down her back, people say I got my long, blonde hair from her. She had bright blue eyes and beautiful features. Her skin was flawless her body petite and curvy; she was also slim for someone who was in their mid 30's. I always used to remember sitting on her lap while she read me stories and going window shopping; we would try everything in the shop on but never buy anything. It was lots of fun but I don't think the shopkeeper found it humorous._

_We were such a happy family; living in the great city of New York. And to put a cherry on top my mother was expecting a baby. I was going to have a little brother._

_But it only took one night for everything that was precious to me to be taken away. I remember that night like it was yesterday._

_It was around one o'clock in the morning and I could hear screaming coming from my parents room. So I got up and went to my parents room. When I went in I found my mum, in her nightgown, trying to get off the bed as she held her huge tummy. Her face was red and twisted in pain, there was beads of sweat on her forehead and she was groaning and moaning. By her feet I saw a pool of yellow liquid, I scrunched my face in disgust. My dad was next to my mum holding her by the shoulders trying to help her up. With his other hand he was stroking my mums sweaty hair and whispering soothing words to her._

_"Dad what's going on?" I asked. I was only ten at this time. He looked around and finally saw me._

_"Your mum has went into labour; her waters just broke" He explained. That explains the yellow liquid." Go and put on your coat and boots on, we need to get your mum to the hospital."_

_I did what my dad told me and met him at the car. I got into the backseat and did my seat belt my dad got my mum into the front seat and put on her seat belt. Then he got into the drivers seat and we sped out of the drive way. My mum carried on groaning as my dad drove quickly along the road. The journey was going smoothly, we got to a traffic light and at this rate it was looking like my mum was going to give birth in our car. But something worse happened. When the green light went my dad was driving at a fast speed when another car coming from the right missed the red light. To avoid collision my dad swerved the car to a random direction; we were heading towards a brick wall. We were all screaming with terrified looks on our faces. We were going at 100 miles an hour into a solid wall, we didn't have any control over the car. _

_As the car collided into the wall my body jerked forward and my arm hit the front seat with a lot of force causing a sharp pain through my arm. The force of the collision crushed the front of the car. All the windows shattered and glass flew from every direction. I undid my seat-belt and ducked to save my life but shards of glass still managed to cut me making stinging wounds on my head and hands. I could feel trickles on my back when I looked up I realized it was blood. My parents blood. The blood was everywhere; on me on the car seats, on the dash board._

_Everywhere._

_I looked up to see the horrific sight of my parents mangled bodies. I thought the airbags would have saved them. My dad's body had flew through the front window and all I could see were his legs dangling over the dashboard covered in blood. The worst sight was my mum the whole of her face and forehead were covered in blood, in fact there was blood seeping out of each part of her mouth was a gape and blood was pouring out of it. But the most frightening thing was her eyes. Her blue eyes were still open, they were once filled with so much life but were now dull and lifeless. It felt like she was staring at me. I still dream about those eyes._

_Tears filled my eyes and fell quickly down my face. I cried, screamed and kicked. I didn't just lose my mum and my dad that night. I lost my unborn brother too._

_The accident was only 3 minutes but it felt like 3 hours. I soon heard sirens in the distance and muffled voices._

_ "I think someone is alive, I can hear crying."_

_The police had soon opened the crushed car door with a crow bar and an ambulance staff lifted me out. I clung on to him for dear life. I cleaned my eyes and stopped crying. he tried to comfort me and he told me his name was Dave. He opened the ambulance van doors and placed me inside as he started to bandage my wounds. I held on to my aching arm but he soon bandaged that and put it in a sling. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. I focused on the two stretchers that were being wheeled to a separate van. They had covered my parents in blankets and were wheeling them away. I almost burst into tears. I've seen this scene numerous times on the news but I never knew it was going to happen to me. _

_"We have two dead bodies. Both seem to be in there mid 30's." A female police officer said into her recorder. She began to approach the van. Her brunette hair was packed into a tight bun and she was wearing her police hat and uniform. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30' was pretty, but you couldn't really tell by the hard expression that she wore on her face. _

_"Is she alright?" She asked._

_"Yeah just a few scratches and grazes, nothing too serious" Dave replied. "Although I think she might have dislocated her arm. I need to take her to the hospital for an x-ray."_

_"OK, just wait, I need to ask her some questions first". She said. Dave left and she sat down next to me and gave a little smile. "Hey, I'm Sergeant Browsky, lead female investigator officer. I'm here to ask you a few questions." She explained showing me her badge."What's your name?"_

_"Kim-Kimberly A-A-Anne C-Crawford, but you can call me K-Kim" I stuttered uncontrollably trying to keep cool._

_"Kim, that's a nice name." She smiled kindly at me but her face soon became serious again."Kim I am going to ask you an important question. Were the two adults in the front seats your parents?" I whimpered a little bit and I could feel my eyes brimming with tears at the mention of them. _

_"Yes" I whispered. She reluctantly extended her hand and tried to pat my back, but I think she was inexperienced so it was kind of awkward. I stared up at her and she quickly removed her hand. "Sorry, I'm not very good at comforting people." She looked at me sympathetically and spoke one of the wisest speeches I've ever heard._

_"I can't say everything is gonna be alright because it's not, and I can't say I know how you feel because I don't, but during these tough times you have to stay strong- it's what your parents would've probably wanted. Never let the darkness swallow you up. You promise to stay strong?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me._

_"I promise" For the first time that day I actually smiled._

_I broke my promise._

_Six months later I was in a mental hospital. I stayed there for eight months. After the accident I started to have nightmares and hallucinations about my parents coming from the dead. I could hear there voices whispering in my ear. I started to get paranoid, and started to experience anxiety, I also became very agitated, I started to feel depressed, and I stopped speaking to people. I would wake up screaming in the night, I would also pull my hair until I saw blood when people got close or tried to touch me. I don't remember why I just couldn't control myself and the other children at the Care Home were starting to get really annoyed at me. They never really talked to me anyway, they thought I was weird. My Social worker took me to the doctors to run some test and they diagnosed me with Schizophrenia, I had all the symptoms._

_If you don't know; __Schizophrenia is a type of mental illness. I was crazy. They had me tested._

___They thought I was making progress so they released me, and booked me for regular therapy. I thought after parents found out I had a mental problem, no one would want to foster me but then there's Jane. She was single and was in her mid 30's, but she had no children. Everytime she came to visit the care home she would always take me out; the other kids were envious. She would always take me out for ice-cream, or lunch, or to somewhere fun like a funfair, or to the park. She was really nice and friendly._

___She had long fiery red curls that reached her bottom. She had bright emerald eyes a cute button nose and warm smile. She also looked young for her age and she was very pretty; and was also tall. She dresses a bit like a hippie, she used to be one back in her younger days, She wore long floral dresses and sandles. She wore hand knitted cardigans and carried hand knitted bags. She always wore her 'John Lennon' tinted glasses, and she always picked fresh flowers to put in her hair. And to round it off she drove a rusty red beetle van that runned on Bio-fuel. Did I mention she was a vegetarian?_

_Jane____ may have been wacky and eccentric but I loved her for it. One day when we were at our favorite Frozen yoghurt bar I asked her a personal question._

___"Jane." She stopped eating and looked at me; recognizing my serious voice."Why haven't you had children?" Her face fell. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I went back to eating my frozen yoghurt._

___"Oh don't worry, I knew you would ask me sooner or later." She gave me a reassuring grin."The doctors said I couldn't." I felt dreadful._

___"I'm sorry." I apologized._

___"It's not your fault. I____t involves a lot of sciency stuff, but I would have loved to have kids. That's why I like spending time with you" She replied. I smiled._

___"Why me?"I questioned._

___"I think you're unique Kim. You've got a nice personality, your really smart, really helpful and you're probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love spending time with you, I just wish you could see that." I felt so flattered by her compliment. I gave her a huge hug but when I let go realization hit me._

___"I may be all those things Jane, but no one will want to foster me when they find out I'm crazy." I told her._

___"We'll see darling, we'll see." She replied._

___We did see. On my twelfth birthday Jane didn't just foster me; she adopted me. I was so surprised and delighted. We moved to the small town of Seaford in San Jose on the same day. The doctors said I could go so they relocated me to Seaford Hospital and found me a new Psychiatrist. I settled in well. At first._

___Not all stories have a happy ending. Rumours soon started to spread and when I started to go Seaford High things just got worse. I became the laughing stock of the school. They started to call me names and pass mean notes to me. They would hurt me physically and mentally. I hate going to school. I haven't told anyone about this; not Jane, not my psychiatrist. They seem oblivious to it anyway; all adults are. I started to take depression pills to stop me from getting suicidal or doing something stupid. It's been five long years since then. I'm in my senior year in high school and it's still going on. I don't think it's ever going to stop._

___I wonder if someone can become crazier than they already are? If they can, I think I'm experiencing it._

___Goodnight._

* * *

I closed my diary and got into bed. I checked my clock it read 10:30pm, it turns out I spent an hour writing. I think Jane was right; writing in a diary isn't such a bad idea. So far it's worked, finally expressing how I feel has actually made me feel better, like a huge weight off my shoulders. I'm normally mute around other people except Jane and my psychiatrist. There was a heavy silence and I was starting to have delusions and hallucinations again. I quickly ran to my bathroom and took my pills before it started to get worse. Now I was calm I layed down in bed again. I always leave the light on when I sleep it's another weird thing I do.

I grabbed my iPhone and set an alarm for 7:00am for school tommorow.

"Another day in hell." I said to myself. I tried to get to sleep but the words still haunted me.

Outcast. Freak. Nerd.

They hurt deep down inside, like I'm being pierced in the heart with every word. I cry myself to sleep every night. but I have to try and stay strong for my parents, for my brother. For myself.

* * *

**A/N- there is my story guys hoped you liked it. I'll try and update it soon. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- here is the second chapter for my story. Hope you like it, although they may be a bit of strong language in this chapter, so this is an early warning. I really appreciate the reviews guys, keep them coming. love cuteskull12 :).**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. Stupid alarm! I reluctantly got out of bed, I was a bit shocked no nightmares that night, I guess the diary thing was a great idea. for some reason this morning I was feeling in a good mood. I made my way to my bathroom as I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked at my reflection in the sink mirror. I looked like a Lion, a Panda, and a vampire at the same time. My hair was a large mane of blonde knots, I had dark circles around my eyes and my skin was seriously pale. I quickly brushed my teeth and had a fast shower. I grabbed my purple converses, some black skinny jeans and I decided to wear the purple hoodie Jane bought for me.

She said the writing on the hoodie reminded her of me. In bold letters on the front it said:** GEEK** is the new_ Sexy_!

Yeah right!

After putting on my clothes, I grabbed my brush and attempted to tame my wild curls, I decided to leave my hair down. It took me about fifteen minutes, which wasn't very good since I walked to school. I don't really bother with make up. I checked my clock- 7:45am. Shit! I only had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast take my pills and get to school before the populars arrive. I quickly grabbed my rucksack and ran downstairs.

Jane was in the kitchen and she had made scrambled egg and bacon. I quickly started shovelling the eggs and stuffing the bacon down my throat.

"Calm down Kim!" Jane warned. "If you carry on like that, you might choke!"

"Showry a nade to gat to shcal!" I spluttered between mouthfuls. I chugged down my OJ, grabbed my rucksack and ran out the door.

"Wait Kim you forgot to take..." I couldn't hear the rest of Jane's sentence. I needed to get to school as soon as possible. I decided to stop after a while and walk the rest of the way. I put on my head phones and searched through my playlist for my favourite songs. I like a lot of music from different genres. My favourite is probably soft rock like Lawson, I enjoy listening to the Arctic monkeys as well. Although I do like Pink and some RnB songs. I like listening to Emile Sande, Christina Perri and of course Adele! But those songs are for when I'm feeling a bit depressed; which is most of the time. Sad, I know.

I finally arrived in hell with five minutes to spare. I stared at the tall, gloomy building of Seaford High where I go to be tortured each day. I say a quick prayer before going in. When I walk in, the first thing I see is the Populars. I quickly shielded my face. The second thing I saw was the disgusting sight of the King and Queen themselves making out on my locker!

Let me tell you more about them. Lets start with Donna Martins; the slutty barbie and Queen Bee of the School. The reason why are call her a slutty barbie is because everything about her is fake. Blonde is not her real hair colour and she wears extensions and contact lenses. She's also had a lot of botox and surgery done; apparently her dad is a plastic surgeon. From her eyelashes, nose, lips, boobs and ass are all thanks to the miracles of plastic surgery. Her dress sense matched her personality as well. Slutty, inappropriate, dumb and extremely rude. Her face was caked in make up, she looked like a clown. She wore really short designer dresses, shorts and skirts but none of the teachers told her off! Because everybody seemed to love her! She was rich so the school didn't want to get her in trouble because her parents were Governors to the school. How unfair! I guess people like to live in a fake world. I do too.

In her clique there's Grace and Kelsey Vegas who are her two minions that copy Donna's every move and make my life a living hell. To put the cherry on top she had Jack Brewer as her boyfriend.

Jack Brewer was the boy every girl wanted, but couldn't be with. The guy that most guys want to be like but can never reach up to his reputations. He was a cocky, bad boy, player, skateboard dude, rock star, Captain of the basketball, football, soccer team, you name it. He did karate as well. He was a teenage heartthrob with his long shaggy brown hair, two moles, tall masculine body, casual but sexy dress sense, his strong jaw and chin and his deep chocolate eyes that could melt anyone at his gaze. He ran the school he even had more power than the headteacher. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted because his parents were also Governors and he was stinking rich as well! All the girls love him. I do too.

In his clique there's Jerry Martinez- the joker and Eddie Jones- the player. They were his two best friends who also weren't afraid to join in with the teasing. They were the people that bullied me since 8th grade, we were seniors now. No one messed around with them. This is a Diagram of the status chain.

_Populars_

_.._

_Well known Kids_

_.._

_Average students_

_.._

_Geeks_

_.._

_Weirdos_

_.._

_Kim Crawford_

See what I mean? I was right at the bottom of the list.

I had to make my way slowly towards them, my books for history were in my locker and I had it first period. I got my iPad out of my rucksack and wrote on it what I needed to say since I couldn't speak to people.

_Can you get off my locker, please._ I wrote, I hope it didn't sound too rude. I hesitantly made my way towards them. They were making out vigorously, holding and touching each other, right in the middle of a public hallway like it was casual! I don't know if I was heating up with embarrassment or with jealousy and anger because I wanted him to kiss me like that too. Probably a bit of both. They were popular, no one cared. When I was close enough I tried clearing my throat thrice but they didn't hear me. So I slowly reached out and tapped Jack's shoulder gently.

He removed his lips from Donna's and they both stared at me with annoyance and anger. I have to admit I was very scared of these people so I took a couple of steps back; showing them my iPad. They quickly read it but the results weren't what I was hoping for.

"Listen Freak!" Donna spat in my face."You can't tell us what to do, _comprendo_?!" I nodded my head vigorously. "If you want to get your books out of your locker, you'll have to wait." I stood there and listened to what she said. They were about to return to there make out session when Jack turned to me.

"Get lost!" He shouted angrily at me. I quickly scurried off, I could hear them laughing as I ran away. Why was I so weak? I hid in the library until the bell went. When I was walking to my history class I stopped at my locker, used some hand sanitizer, opened my locker and wiped it down with antibacterial wipes. I quickly grabbed my history books and made my way to my class.

I walked into the classroom."Miss Crawford. Your late, do you have any excuse?" Mr Cumbridge asked as everyone stared at me. I shook my head vigorously. "I'll let you off this time Miss Crawford, take a seat." I walked to the back of the classroom checking for any feet that might try and trip me up. The worst thing about my classes, is that the populars are in all of them. Obviously my classes are for mixed abilities. I am an honorary straight A student. The populars got straight C's at most except Jerry Martinez who only got F's or D's.

The other sad thing about my school life is that I have no friends. No one to stand up for me, or to try and talk to so I'm an easy target for bullying. While Mr Cumbridge drones on about the Elizabethan era, most of it I already know, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and hand me a note. This wasn't a love note, trust me, it was the total opposite. It was a hate not. I had to open it up. It was in Donna's surprisingly neat script.

_Everyone hates you Kim, why can't you have died in the car crash like your parents._

The note brought tears to my eyes. How dare she! She can bully me but she has no right to get my parents involved! But again I couldn't do any thing about it. The notes carried on coming. The abuse went on for the next three periods. Then it was lunchtime. I went into the canteen carefully not wanting anyone to see me and use their lunch as a weapon. It takes ages to get macaroni out of hair, it's actually unbelievable. I bought my self some coffee and an apple, didn't eat much at lunchtime. I walked out of the canteen quickly. Phew! I was safe. I carried on walking not really watching were I was going. Until I collided with a brick wall. Sorry not a brick wall- a person. I fell on top of the person, I didn't know who it was until I opened my eyes to meet the one and only Jack Brewer's pissed off face. The worst thing was that I was on top of him. In a compromising position. I blushed a crimson red._  
_

It happened so quickly. One minute I'm on top of him, the next I hit the cold ground with a thud. He had gotten up and was staring at me angrily. I quickly stood up myself and I realized a crowd was starting to form.

"You Bitch!" He shouted. "You spilt fucking hot coffee all over me!" I stood there shocked. I was in deep shit! I quickly wrote on my iPad.

_I'm so sorry. It was an accident. _I showed it to him.

"You better be sorry!" He sneered angrily. I took a couple of steps back wishing the ground would swallow me whole. Like my life couldn't get any worse!

"Hey Babe, what's going on?" Oh great now Donna's here. My life just got worse.

"This freak, just spilt coffee all over me!" He shouted. Donna turned towards me and her gaze hardened.

"I knew this had something to do with you!" She said as she grabbed my hair and pushed against the locker. I slid to the ground. A throbbing pain formed at the back of my head. It really hurt, I almost cried. "Why can't you go and die in a hole, no one likes you. You're just a loser." She shouted at me. Everyone started to chant loser, approaching me.

"Loser,loser,loser,loser...!" Everyone chorused.

I started to hyperventilate and that's when it hit me- I forgot to take my pills. That's what Jane was trying to tell me. I saw Donna smirking in the corner as the crowd drew nearer. Soon my vision started to blur and the crowds voices started to get louder. I couldn't take it. That's when I lost it. My Schizophrenia kicked in.

I started to scream really loud and my nose started to bleed. I started to pull my hair out till I saw blood. I was screaming and kicking. Pretty much having a fit on the ground. Even when my voice became hoarse I carried on. I could sense people backing away from me. I don't blame them I probably looked like I was possessed. I soon heard the muffled voices of teachers.

"Will someone call 911!" That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a world of darkness. Before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N- Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Excuse my poor grammar. A bit more drama than the first one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. Strong language! Love cuteskull12.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_4/3/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been only a day since I've written in you. A lot of shit has happened since then._

_I hate Schizophrenia. I hate school. I hate people. I hate living. I wish I could just die. I want to go to a place where there's happiness, joy, freedom. A place where nobody is judged by their looks or faults but by their personality. The place where my parents and brother are.  
_

_I hate this world its so corrupted. Why are people so mean and selfish? All they care about is themselves and being popular. I try to be nice to people, but sometimes trying isn't good enough. That's why I never succeed. People will judge you over anything: your height, weight, looks, knowledge, you name it. The more people point out your flaws the more you become flawed. They make you feel like an outcast, an alien. Some people are strong and try to stand up for themselves, but some people are weak and end up ending their lives. I think I'm becoming weak._

___When I am having a serious case of Schizophrenia I start to have delusions. Most of the time I hear my parents voices whispering evil things in my ear, things that I shouldn't do, things that I don't have the strength to write about. Sometimes I hear the screaming of my unborn baby brother, it's terrible. I also have hallucinations, sometimes I see my parents dead bodies and my mothers eyes staring at me; I have nightmares about it every night. Even though my parents cause me so much pain, I still love them._

_I had a mental fit this afternoon. I don't know why I had it. I forgot to take my pills so maybe I was more vulnerable than normal. Sometimes I can't control my actions, sometimes I think my parents control it. I just wish Donna would leave me alone, let me tell you why Donna hates me._

_It all started in seventh grade. Donna was always popular so when I moved to her school she didn't really pay much attention to me and never bothered me. I was new in Seaford and I was fitting in. People didn't mind that I didn't talk they wanted to be my friend. I soon became very popular and Donna didn't like the fact I had the spotlight so she began to loathe me. She'd do anything to bring me down and to make me feel bad and one day she found the ultimate weapon. Her mother is also a psychiatrist so when she took Donna to work one day, Donna saw me going to my session with Dr. christian. As soon as she got to school she told everyone, she even took pictures for evidence. That's when everybody started to avoid me and I started to get bullied. Donna had her revenge, but her vengeance isn't over yet; not till I graduate anyway._

_Jack came a while later. In eight grade Jack was the new kid, and girls were still all over him but he didn't get dragged away with popularity, not yet anyway. He was actually nice to me then, we used to hang out together and help each other with homework. We'd walk home together everyday after school and laugh and tell jokes. Well I laughed while he told the jokes, that's how my crush developed. We were pretty close and I thought I was falling for him. Donna got jealous obviously because she wanted him all to herself. It didn't take long for her to cast her evil spell on him and wazam he went from Jack Brewer to Jack-ass in a day. He stopped talking to me and started hanging out with Donna. I was heart broken._

_They've been going out since then; on and off ofcourse. Like they've broken up like forty times since then, everytime they break up there was always a big dramatic scene with shouting, swearing and slapping. But after a day you'd see them sucking each others faces and literally dry-humping eachother in front of you. Rumor has it that they lost their virginity to each other at the age of fifteen! It's not even that part that's disgusting; they engaged in coitus in the janitors closet- Eeeeewwww! They are probably the most annoying couple ever. I mean what does Jack see in her? I wish he would open his eyes and see that there are so many girls that are better than Donna-like me. I know it sounds selfish but when have I ever gotten what I wanted?! It's not easy to see them together every single day, it just makes my heart break every single time._

_I remember the saying ' The hardest thing to do in life, is watch the person you love, love someone else.' That's what I have to go through everytime I see Jack and Donna together._

_Let me tell you what happened after I collapsed. When I passed out I was sent to hospital, the doctors said I passed out because I lost a lot of blood. After a few hours I gained consciousness to meet the worried and tear streaked face of Jane; her eyes were red and puffy and she had serious stress lines on her forehead, I felt so guilty. But I was soon being engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Jane is probably the only person in this world that actually cared for me, without her I wouldn't be alive. After a while I was taken to my session with Dr. Christian__, he asked me why I had my mental fit and I told him I forgot to take my pills. I didn't tell him about the bullies, I haven't told anyone. He scolded me for not remembering my pills but he didn't ask anymore about it. We did a few exercises, and I told him about the benefits of keeping a diary. He said that he was happy for me. That night I actually received some good news. He told me most of my symptoms of __Schizophrenia had disappeared. I was so happy, I was actually getting better._

___After the session I went back to the hospital to run a few tests then I was discharged._

___Right now I am sitting in my bed, all I need to do now is take my pills._

___Goodnight._

* * *

I closed my diary, brushed my hair, took my pills and settled down in bed. I thought Jane would let me stay at home tommorow but after all the drama that's happened she still wants me to go to school. I put my headphones on and listened to some music. I love music. Music tells a story, it expresses how you feel, it makes you feel accepted. You can get lost in music; in your own world of instruments and singing. There's always a song to suite everyone, a song that speaks to you and influences your life.

I find music magical and powerful, it makes you forget about the negatives in your life and makes you focus on the positive. It calms you, enlightens you, upsets you it controls all your emotions. Music is my best friend. One of my favourite songs is 'Impossible' by Shontelle I could listen to that song again and again and still love it. There's something about it that inspires me. It was getting late so I decided to remove my headphones and go to bed.

"Another day in hell." I thought. And I was sure it was gonna be much worse after what happened this afternoon. God save my soul. I set my alarm and went to bed.

* * *

***BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!***

Stupid alarm! You'd think I'd be used to that alarm by now but it still gets on my nerves. I guess it's because it always wakes me up to another crappy day. I quickly showered and got dressed in my chinos, combat boots, and an oversized jumper that was hand knitted by Jane. While I was looking for the jumper I came across my old acoustic guitar; it was the one my dad got for me on my tenth birthday, I hadn't played it for two years. Just holding it brang back so many memories, my eyes were starting to fill with tears so I dropped it next to my bed. If the tears started pouring from my eyes I don't think they'd stop.

I made sure I combed my hair before going to bed so it wasn't as knotty as it was before; which made it a lot easier to brush this morning. I grabbed my bag and by 7:30am I was downstairs and having my breakfast. Pancakes and blueberries; my favourite! After I finished I took my pills this time while Jane surveyed me. By 7:40am I was out the front door and on my way to school. I soon arrived at school, said a silent prayer and went inside.

Thank God, none of the populars were here yet, although as soon as I walked in everyone stared at me and they started to whisper to each other. I put my head down and quickly scurried off as everyones eyes followed me. I quickly grabbed my books from my locker, then headed to the library. This probably had something to do with the mental fit I had yesterday. As I walked up the stairs everyone cleared the way for me, but not like they respected me but like they didn't want to touch me. It's amazing how news can spread so quickly. They was only a small crowd their when the 'incident' happened; this was so embarrassing, now the teasing is only going to get worse.

Thankfully I made it to the library, but even the librarian was staring at me curiously. There was only a handful of people at the library, most of them were Geeks, but they were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice me. Right now I wanted to get lost in a book so I quickly grabbed a random book off the shelf. Harry Potter, my favourite, I've already read the whole series but I didn't really mind reading it again. I have to admit I was a bit of a Potterhead. I just found it incredible the way J.K. Rowling was able to create a magical world out of her imagination, even though it's made-up she made it seem so real. I wish I could do that. But before I could read the first page the bell rang.

I quickly ran to my first lesson- Science. Luckily I arrived before anyone else so I ran to the back to grab my usual seat.

"Good morning Miss Crawford" Mrs Murphy greeted me. I nodded back at her in response." You'll be pleased to know that we will be doing a practical lessons today. We'll be looking at microbes and identifying if they are viruses, bacteria or fungi and coming up with ways to recognize them. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She exclaimed with delight. I nodded my head forcefully and faked a smile in response. In all honesty I hate practicals, I prefer theory. In theory I get to sit by myself and write notes through the lesson, but during a practical I have to do experiments with a partner. I hate being paired up, I hate seeing the disapiontment on my partners face when they find out they are working with me. I hate being rejected.

Soon pupils start to fill the science lab. I started to get agitated as they walked in, I could feel their eyes on my face, I could hear their rude remarks but I tried to ignore them. The teacher started taking the register, there were two people missing.

"Does anyone know where Jack Brewer and Donna Martins are?" Mrs Murphy questioned. Everyone looked at each other but no one had a clue except for the populars who were laughing between themselves.

"They're _busy_ miss." Grace and Kelsey Vegas shouted giggling.

"Yeah, they're having they're own _private_ science lesson." Eddie Jones added.

"They're studying the _chemistry_ between them." Jerry Martinez contributed. On this last sentence everyone started laughing at the dirty joke that was made. Except me

"Everyone be quiet and stop this nonsense talk about Jack and Donna." Mrs Murphy shouted which caused the class to become silent. And to speak of the devils. Jack and Donna came into the classroom with their hair and clothes disheveled. " Mr Brewer and Ms Martins, can you explain why you are late to my class?" Mrs Murphy questioned folding her arms.

"W-well we had very important things to take care of." Donna lied.

"Yeah, very important things." Jack agreed. The class would have burst out in a fit of laughs at their poor excuses but with Mrs Murphy's death glare over them, they kept silent.

"Very well, but if this happens again, we will have to take stricter measures; take a seat." Mrs Murphy replied. Why couldn't she take stricter measures now? This was so unfair, there were always being let off.

I saw Donna giggle as Jack winked at her while they went to their seats. A shiver ran down my spine. How can people do something that disgusting, especially at school. Gross! Even though I found it gross a little piece of my heart broke off and fell on the floor.

The teacher began explaining the practical, as she handed out the Microscopes and Agar Plates. She began reading the list of partners I wasn't really paying attention until...

"...Donna Martins with Ricky Weaver, so that means Kim Crawford with Jack Brewer." Mrs Murphy finished reading as the whole class turned to look at me and turned back to Jack. I shrunk back in my seat as Jack threw his head in his hands.

_Shit!_ I thought. _Why me?_

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed loudly.

* * *

**A/N- A finished the story with a bit of a cliffhanger. What's gonna happen during their experiment together? You'll have to wait to find out, but I need to figure out what I'll write first! Plz review, it makes me update quicker. Love cuteskull12.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey here's chapter 4. Hope you like it thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them they make me happy. You'll hopefully find this chapter interesting, I put a lot of work in to them. Strong Language! Love cuteskull12.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

"Excuse me Mr Brewer, that language is not acceptable in school. Now you apologize to Ms Crawford" Mrs Murphy shouted furiously. This is probably the most worst position I've ever been in. I already dreaded having a partner but Jack Brewer of all people; it's like the world hated me.

"I'm not apologizing to that freak." he replied rudely "She'll probably freak out again like she did last time, the girl looked like she was being pocessed by the devil or something." I almost burst into tears at the words he said, how could he be so heartless?

"How dare you be so rude? Apologize to her NOW!" Mrs Murphy fumed. I know that she was only trying to help but if she actually wanted to help me she would let me do the experiment by myself.

"No, I'm not going with her, or apologizing either!" Jack shouted back " She doesn't even talk to anyone so how is she supposed to help me anyway?"

"You better do as I say now, or else I'll be speaking to your parents and Harvard Collage about your scholarship!" She retorted. Jack and the whole of the classroom fell silent. It seems like this Harvard thing must be really important to him.

"You wouldn't." Jack replied threateningly.

"Oh I would, and you better not use that tone with me next time young man." She warned him. Jack reluctantly grabbed his things, got out of his seat and made his way to the back of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom were sending death glares at me especially Donna. Jack couldn't even look at me. He sat forcefully down on the empty seat next to me slamming his books down on the table, I moved my seat away from him until I was right against the wall. The room was awfully quiet until Mrs Murphy spoke.

"Jack your apology." Mrs Murphy looked at Jack expectantly, everyones eyes were on us, all this attention was killing me. He still hadn't answered yet. "Jack?" He hesitantly turned to me, breathing a sigh of annoyance. He still had that same pissed off look, and his glare was even more intense, but some how he managed to still look handsome. I decided not to stare into his eyes, too risky, so I stared at the wall behind him. He finally gathered his pride.

"I'm very sorry." He replied in a monotone voice through gritted teeth, as soon as he said it he turned back round to face the front.

"Thank you Jack" Mrs Murphy said. "Now everyone start doing the experiment and write down your findings in your note books." Everyone turned their attention away from me and Jack and returned to their experiment but I could still feel Donna's ice-cold glare on me. The apology Jack gave me may have not been the best or he may have not meant it, but it was probably going to be possibly only apology I'll ever receive from him. I got out my iPad ready to write what I needed to say, but Jack wasn't really paying attention, he was much more interested in the leather bracelets he was fiddling with on his wrist. There's no way I am letting him bring down my grades- here goes.

_Jack, it's time for us to do our experiment. _I wrote it on my iPad and pushed it towards him. He took one look at it and pushed it back.

"I'm not doing the experiment" he replied bluntly.

_But you have to. _I wrote back. I'd soon regret writing those four words because as soon as he read them he got really angry at me. He turned to me and grabbed my wrists with both hands and squeezed them tight. He stared at me straight in the eye. I was shocked and scared by his fast movement.

"Listen Kim. You can't tell me what to fucking do, do you understand? Because of you I almost ruined my chances of getting a scholarship to Harvard. All you've done since I've known you is spill coffee on me and been a total bitch. You don't even deserve to be talking to me right now. You're a freak, geek and low-life and I'll never like you. So you better stop telling me what to do, shut up, and do the project yourself, before you piss me off anymore today." He whispered threateningly to me. He let go of me and I was left with saw red marks on both my wrists.

Those words he said cut really deep. Every syllable that escaped his lips burnt like venom, I've never heard such mean words being spoken to me before and they hurt really bad. It felt like my whole heart just shattered in that moment, why would he do this to me? Doesn't he already bring me pain on a daily basis? I held on to my wrist as it throbbed in pain. I tried not to cry but all of it was too overwhelming, my eyesight soon became blurry and tears just started flooding from my eyes. I wiped them away as quickly as they came, but more kept on coming. This is what happens when I start crying, I find it hard to stop. I pulled my jumper sleeves down to hide the marks, I tried my hardest not to look at him, so he wouldn't know I was crying. I hate showing I'm weak but I can't do nothing about it. Once I had wiped most of my tears away I composed myself and began analyzing the Agar plates under the microscope.

If you want to be a skilled liar, you've got to learn how to act. That's exactly what I did; I acted like nothing happened while he carried on daydreaming as I did all the work. I tried to forget about it. After what seemed like hours the bell rang signalling the end of this grueling lesson. I packed my books up and placed them in my bag. But when I was about to leave I felt a strong, gentle arm wrap around my tiny bicep and a whispered "Sorry" breathed into my ear. I recognized the persons voice and I could tell that he meant what he said, so I nodded my head slightly; and he let go of my arm making me crave the feeling of his warmth on my body. It turns out he did see me while I was crying, soon I saw him running off to Donna, may be I was wrong, may be I could receive better apologies from him. May be he did have a heart.

I quickly walked out of the door to my next class, I really did't want to be late. During the next three lessons, it was pretty much the same. I received hate notes from people, some mean looks were passed and, the occasional spit ball came my way; another thing that takes ages to get out of hair. but the worst lesson was probably Gym. I absolutely loathe Gym, I hate having to undress and shower in front of other girls. I hate having orders screamed at me, I hate sweating, and I definitely hate my Gym teacher who looks like an angry orangutan. It's not like I'm not athletic, or do like sports, I just prefer doing them myself, but I've always wanted to do karate though. I specifically didn't want to have Gym today; we were playing Dodge ball. At these times I feel like skipping this class, but I can't afford to. I really want to get a scholarship to Yale. So far I've been doing extra curricular activities, even during Summer break, and I've been trying to keep my record as pristine as possible; the headteacher says I've got a good chance of getting in. I want to study science, get a pHD plus a doctorate and hopefully become a Theoretical Physicist. I know it all seems a bit far fetched, since I can't even talk to anyone yet, but everyone has dreams.

Changing is a challenge, I have to make sure I find a corner by myself where no one can see me; then I remove my clothes and put my P.E kit on as quickly as possible. My personal record is 45 seconds. I've changed near Donna before- not a pretty sight, well not to me anyway. She wears a thong!- gross! * puking* And her bras are so revealing, apparently she's a size E in bra size, and if she pulled her P.E shorts up any hire it would make a belt.

Tennis is probably my best sport to play, dodge ball is probably the worst. I am used as a personal target for everyone to throw their balls at especially Donna. Trust me when you've got like thirty tough balls coming at you at once there is no way you can dodge any of them, so the game is more like torture ball. After 50 minutes of torture. By the time the lesson was over I had a black eye, a bleeding nose, and the whole of my body was sore. It was time to shower, another thing I was not looking forward too. I hid in my corner silently while the other girls showered. I tried not to look at the girls as they casually stood there naked, but they seemed to be everywhere. Now I had a permanent image of Donna's naked body engraved in my memory.- eeew! * puking blood* When all the girls had left the changing room, I grabbed my towel and took a shower, the hot water calmed my sore spots.

I had lunch fifth period. Rules for trying to get your lunch without being noticed: No.1-always hide your face. No.2-never order coffee(always ends up on someone else). No.3-never walk past the popular table. And the most important rule No.4-always be aware of your surroundings. I had bought my ham sandwich and was about to walk out of the canteen, I ended up disobeying rule No.3 and rule No.4 because the next thing you know I was lying on the canteen floor with bolognese and chocolate pudding in my hair and all over my clothes while the whole canteen was roaring with laughter. It turns out that Donna Martins had stuck her pretty little foot out and tripped me over. It was so humiliating. I quickly ran out while everyone laughed and pointed at me. I quickly rushed to my locker and grabbed the spare clothes that I kept in there. Luckily I am always prepared for these situations. As soon as I entered the girls toilets all the other girls ran out. I didn't really care, I liked the bathroom to myself. I spent the whole of lunchtime cleaning myself up, I didn't even get to eat my sandwich.

The bell rang for last lesson. I arrived at Maths first- again and took my usual seat at the back of the class while my maths teacher Mrs Kong drew some algebra equations on the board. Soon the students started pouring in still joking about what happened at lunch. I ignored them, the lesson flied by quickly, all of the things we learnt I pretty much knew, but when I was about to leave Mrs Kong held me back and one other person.

"Will Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer stay back please." Mrs Kong stated in her Chinese accent. Me and Jack wore confused looks on our faces while the rest of the class looked curious, Donna looked angry and curious as well.

"I'll meet you outside of school babe." She said to Jack while giving him a peck on the cheek. She gave me a dirty look before walking out the door.

"Now, you two are not in any trouble" Mrs Kong started." Jack I've been looking at your grades and they are not looking very good. If you want to get that scholarship to Harvard you have to get a B grade at least; especially if you want to pass this class, but you're at a grade D." Jack looked mortified, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit!" He whispered " What can I do to improve? I really need that scholarship, I'll do anything." He said placing his hands on Mrs Kong's desk.

"Don't worry Jack. This is why I've assigned you a tutor." She replied.

"Who is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"Kim Crawford." Mrs Kong replied staring at me. Me. I saw Jacks face become angry. No way, I couldn't tutor him. Oh why is this day so shitty?! "Kim Crawford is an honorary A* student and is one of my best pupils. I'm sure she'll soon have you getting A's in maths before you can say the whole number equation for pi." She said enthusiastically. I shook my head vigorously.

"I'll do anything but that. You've got to be kidding me right?! I can't be tutored by her she can't even talk!" Jack shouted in Frustration. More painful words escaped his lips. He can't give it a rest, can he? One minute he says nasty things, the next his sorry and then he's doing it all over again! He's driving me crazy in so many ways.

"She may be mute Mr Brewer, but I'm sure her tutelage will benefit you greatly." Mrs Kong replied taken aback by Jack's behavior. "And please tutor him Kim, I've been looking at your report and I'm sure some more extra curricular school work, will really get you that scholarship to Yale you so wanted." I have to do it now, that scholarship literally has all of my future in it. I nodded my head, while Jack huffed with annoyance. "Good, the tutoring will start tonight. Be at Jack's house by 5:30pm. Thank you very much Kim." She said smiling as she handed me Jacks address.

This day just got shitier.

* * *

**A/N- Ooh another cliffhanger. I hoped you found this chapter interesting. I promise to update it as soon as I possibly can. During the next chapter Kim has to tutor Jack, whats gonna happen? More drama coming soon. Please review. Love cuteskull12.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them, and they make me want to update my stories faster. Here's the fifth chapter: Kim is going to have to tutor Jack,there's a surprise in store in this chapter, let's see what happens. Strong Language! Love Cuteskull12.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

"Mr Brewer I've already called your parents, so they know Kim will be coming round later today." Mrs Kong said to Jack,

"Whatever." He replied angrily, and before you know, he was out of the door. I waved goodbye to Mrs Kong and made my way out of the school. As I came out I saw Donna and Jack getting into a red Lamborghini, as they drove dangerously fast out of the schools drive way. Rich kids * rolls eyes* I got out of the school compound and made my short journey home by foot. When I got home I found, the house empty. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge saying-

_Kim,_

_I'll be long before I get home; it's the children's parents evening tonight and I've got lots of marking to do and I don't think I'll be done till 6pm. You can wait until I get home to make dinner, or you can order some pizza; there's $10 under the cookie jar. I'll be back as soon as I can.  
_

_Don't do anything stupid, and keep yourself alive,_

_love Jane._

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Jane is a teacher at Seaford Elementary School. She pretty much treats me as a child as well, but I know she only cares. I looked at the time, it's 3:20pm. I had less than two hours before I had to go to the devil's house. I Google mapped his address and I wasn't surprised to find out he lived in one of the Richest areas of Seaford in a building that was almost the size of the school, no wonder he was so spoilt. For an hour I watched T.V and made myself a ham sandwich, that I missed out on at lunch. When it was 5:00pm I tried calling Jane but her phone went to voice mail and her mailbox was full, so I wrote Jane a note instead-

_Jane,_

_I have to tutor a pupil at school. I won't be back home till seven. If you get to worried about me just call my phone. I'll try and get home before it get's dark._

_Don't worry too much about me,_

_love Kim._

I left the house, with my maths text books and my bag. I got on the bus and made my way to the devil's house. When I arrived, I was gobsmacked by the beauty of the houses in his area. They were HUGE! They made the White house look like something you'd find in a little girls bedroom, where she keeps all her barbies. They all had fine brick walls, and fresh green lawns with colourful flowers, the windows were shiny and clear. I've seen pictures of these places, but seeing the real thing is shocking. When I had finished gawking at all the houses, I went looking for Jack's house. I wasn't surprised to find out his parents owned the largest and most beautiful mansion out of all the others.

I walked up the long stone path, to the large wooden door, and pressed the bell, 5:30pm on the dot. A middle aged lady came to the door. She had long, brown, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, she had a few wrinkles, but she was very pretty. On her nose sat some reading glasses, and she had plenty of jewelry on. She was a bit tall and was dressed in some white trousers and a pink floral top with sandles. It was very warm outside. I couldn't help noticing that she looked a lot like Jack.

"Hello, you must be Kim, Jacks tutor. His maths teacher called and told me. I thought I would do a bit of research on you; and I must say you are very intelligent although I did find out that you were mute which I was a bit concerned about but oh well, look at me chatting away like a parrot. I'm Kate- Jack's mum." I didn't mind that she was chatty, I didn't need to worry about talking back. She gave me a warm smile as she extended her hand for me to shake. I gladly took it smiling back. She opened the door for me to go in. The inside of the house was even more grander than the outside. There was a big, spirally, stair case that led upstairs. The hallway was humongous, with clean white walls, and lovely oak furniture, with ornaments and paintings placed neatly on the walls. And an old wide rug was spread in the middle. Jack was so lucky. "If you're looking for Jack he's upstairs in his bedroom, waiting for you. His room is somewhere on the third floor, I'm sure you'll find your way." She said as she walked away into what I was guessing was the study.

I started climbing the stairs until I got onto the third floor. I decided to open every door on the floor to find his room. 1st room-no, 2nd room-no, 3rd room-no, 4th room-no, 5th room-no, 6th room- yes! But it wasn't exactly how I had hoped to find him. He was in his bed. Naked. With his hair messy. And Donna under him. Also naked. As they whispered each others names in pleasure. As soon as they saw me, Jack stopped his reciprocating motions and got off Donna shouting "Fuck!"- again as Donna made a frustrated and angry moan. I closed the door straight away, my whole body in shock at what I just saw. I had saw a lot more than I should have; I know it's hot but cover yourself up! I was feeling a bit dazed, disgusted and jealous at the same time. In reality that seen only lasted 5 seconds; but it felt much longer. Another scaring image that will never be erased * slowly dieing* Kim was wrong, this day could get shitier.

Soon the door was being opened and Jack and Donna came out; dressed thank God. When I saw them I began to blush furiously, I felt like my cheeks were on fire, I was sure I looked like a tomato. They still looked a bit messy. Donna had on her skimpy sparkly dress, wearing her 8 inch heels; with her hair messed up and her make up smudged. While Jack was wearing some grey tracksuit bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt; his hair also disheveled. Although the thing they had in common was the furious looks they wore on their faces.

"Couldn't you at least knock?!" Jack shouted. I just stared at the ground while my hair curtained my embarrassed face.

"Couldn't you hear that we were busy?!" Donna seethed. "You ruin everything, you're such a bitch!" I flinched at their loud voices. I didn't really blame them. I did interrupt them during an intimate moment, but I didn't know they were busy. I just wish I could say it. Donna gave me a dirty look before kissing Jack, waving, then leaving. I still couldn't look at Jack's face, he didn't bother to acknowledge me and just walked into the room. He left the door open but I wasn't sure whether to come in.

"Are you gonna wait there till Christmas?!" Jack asked sarcastically. I quickly walked into his large room. It was about the same size as my living room and kitchen put together. It had dark blue walls with a flat screen TV, an apple computer and all the latest technology. He had lots of posters of bands, and a huge shelf of cds. He also had a walk in wardrobe and a huge window with a balcony. But really caught my attention was all his karate trophies and his Guitar rack with 6 different guitars sitting on it. I dropped my bag down in amazement and walked around his room touching everything. I stared at his trophies in wonder, looking at all the belts he had and the pictures of him as a kid. When I came to his guitar rack, I studied each one and its amazing detail. He had three electric guitars, two bass guitars and one acoustic guitar. I picked up his acoustic one and started strumming a few notes. I was in my own bubble totally forgetting that Jack was behind me.

"You play, huh?" The guitar nearly flew out of my hands in shock. He chuckled, I haven't heard him chuckle in a long time, it felt like magic to my ears and I wanted to hear it again. I composed myself and nodded at his question carefully putting his guitar back on its rack. "Interesting." He said. He looked at me for a long time with his deep chocolate eyes like he was trying to work me out. I stood still, trying really hard not to get lost in his eyes. It was starting to get awkward so I walked towards his desk and took a seat next to him as he followed me with his eyes. I wasn't like other people, I was hard to work out. I was an unsolvable equation. But mathematicians would disagree, because every equation is solvable.

I started taking out the books and placing them on the table, when I felt a large warm hand grab my wrist gently. This simple gesture made my skin tingle. He was staring at the purple bruises on my wrists. He looked angry but not at me but a him self, I could also see he looked a bit upset, I never knew he cared about me this much. "I'm really sorry I did this. I really didn't mean it. I was just really angry." I nodded my head at him, which meant I accepted his apology. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

For the rest of the night we were civilized. I started firstly tutoring him on algebra. He seemed to understand most of it, he actually wasn't as stupid as I thought. I communicated to him on my iPad and taught him everything he needed to know on the subject. He went down to have dinner, and I was aloud to join him. I met his dad who was pretty much an older version of Jack, with shorter and grayer hair. Apparently Jack has two older siblings by the name of James and Jacqueline who were both at Harvard. I don't think Jack wanted me to know this information, but once his mother started she couldn't stop. I must say Kate's lasagne was the best I've ever tasted, sorry Jane! We went back to studying after dinner but after a while he started to lose interest.

"I think that's enough studying" He said tiredly.

_No, we've got to finish this page. _I wrote on my iPad.

"Why do you never talk?" He suddenly asked me. I didn't know how to answer him. "You've been like this since the first time I've known you, back in eight grade." He actually remembered those times.

"Well...?" I still couldn't answer. "Well we can't have that can we?" He said with a smirk, before I could register what he was about to do, my body was thrown over his masculine shoulders. I started hitting his back, but it was as hard as rock, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't feel the punches I was giving him. I was carefully thrown on his bed. That's when I remembered what he was doing here and I immediately wanted to get off it. But before I could he was straddling me. The weight of his lower body on my hip sent massive electric shocks through my body. Was this guy crazy? One minute I'm tutoring him on algebra and the next minute I am on his bed and he's on top of me, that just sounds wrong. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. I tried pushing him off me, but he was heavier and stronger than me. Then he did something even crazier. He started tickling me.

I hate being tickled. Every touch tingled, he started tickling me in the ribs, neck armpits everywhere. By now I was laughing hysterically, tears of joy coming from my eyes, and my face as pink as a beetroot.

"I won't stop tickling you, until you say I should." He told me mischievously. Now I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make me talk. I think it was working as well, my ribs were starting to hurt painfully, and I was running out of breath. I soon gave in._  
_

"Stop..." I whimpered helplessly.

"I didn't hear you." Jack said teasingly. He was really starting to piss me off.

"I said stop, please Jack." I said louder. He got off me as soon as I spoke.

"So, you can talk." He said curiously. I nodded my head breathlessly as I got off his bed. I felt breathless and flushed. I was angry at him, for making me talk, but amazed that he could do it. Dr. Christian has been trying to make me speak to people for almost 7 years it only took Jack a few minutes, it really made me think differently about him. "You have a lovely voice as well." I blushed.

"So are you going to speak from now on?" he asked me, although it wasn't really like a question it was more like an order. I nodded hesitantly, he cleared his throat.

"I mean, yes" I replied. He smiled a heart warming smile at me, a smile that I wanted to remember him by, because I knew that by tommorow he'd be back to teasing me.

"Good." he said. I stared at my watch, it was 6:45pm and the sky was getting dark.

"I have to go." I said packing my things away. He followed me downstairs to the door, opening it for me.

"Thanks for the tutoring." He said.

"Thanks for helping me speak." I replied. We both walked out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm driving you home." He replied, like it was common sense.

"No, that's alright." I said.

"Don't refuse my offers Kim, they come once in a life time." He said starting his car as the engine roared. I knew he was right, so I quickly got into the car. It brang back a lot of memories, bad memories. Before I could even buckle my seat belt he was speeding out of the drive way. Shock took over me as I gripped my seat tightly.

"Stop Jack, you're going too fast." I screamed. He brought the car to an abrupt halt, jerking my body forward a little. I had a feeling he would be annoyed at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned. I was shocked that he actually cared.

"Sorry, I just think you're driving the car a bit too fast." I said embarrassed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked teasingly. I looked through the mirror ashamed at my babyish behavior. He only chuckled. That amazing chuckle. For the rest of the journey, he kept to the speed limit. I directed him to my house while we talked, I was surprised how much he remembered from the times when we used to be friends, it was probably the longest conversation I've had with someone that I knew little about. We finally arrived at the front of my house, I was a bit ashamed of it. It was tiny compared to Jack's mansion, it was a plain simple three bedroom house. It had red brick walls and wooden shutters. The front porch wasn't that bad, Jane cut the grass regularly and took care of the flower beds.

"Thanks." I said again. I ran to the front door opening it with my key. Jack was still waiting outside until I walked in, I gave him a wave, before he sped off. I checked the time 7pm on the dot. I shut the door and turned around to see the happy face of Jane, I almost screamed.

"What the hell Jane!" I screeched clutching my chest. "You scared the cheese out of me!"

"I saw the boy in the red car." She said giddily pulling my arm."He looks hot! Do you fancy him?" It was just like Jane to get over excited anytime she saw me with a boy.

"Eeew, I do not fancy him." I lied, walking up the stares as Jane followed me. "How did you see us anyway?"

"I saw you guys through the window, anyway who is he?" Jane pressed.

"He's the guy I'm tutoring. His name is Jack Brewer." I replied.

"Do, you mean that skateboarding boy, with the long brown hair, and the two moles that you used to hang out with in eight grade?" She said. I was shocked she remembered, Jane is normally a bit of a klutz. But you never know when she will surprise you.

"Yeah, that's the one." I said sitting on my bed.

"Wow he's grown." Jane stated. "Why hasn't he hung out with you all these years?" I was starting to get annoyed with Jane bombarding me with questions, and I really didn't want to tell her the long story. I didn't want to tell her I talked to him either, she was already too overexcited.

"Jane, I'm really tired, I want to go to bed." I said rudely avoiding the subject, I wasn't really lying this day had been very exhausting.

"Don't you want dinner first?" She asked.

"No, I've already eaten at Jack's house." I said. I saw Jane's face fall a little, I felt guilty once again.

" OK, Goodnight Kimmy." She said, closing my door on her way out. I got up sighing, as I prepared myself for bed. When I was done brushing my teeth and changing into my PJ's I took my pills and decided to do my English homework before bed. I remembered the time me and Jack spent together today, it made me think differently about him. I shouldn't get my hopes up though, by tommorow he'll be back to his mean self again. I savoured every moment with him, because chances to get to know Jack Brewer only come once in a life time, he only came once in a life time.

When my homework was completed, I climbed into bed and put my headphones on. Bruno Mars, I was addicted to his voice plus his songs helps me get to sleep. He writes so much songs about love, heartbreak, regrets, sacrifice for love, he makes you feel how the song feels. I loved his songs. I set my alarm for tommorow.

"Another day in hell." Although I didn't mean the words completely, I was too happy to care about my crappy life. I went to bed that night with a grin on my face. I might be getting better again.

* * *

**A/N- I hoped you guys liked it. Kim finally talks I can't believe it, OK maybe I can I did write it! I just want to tell you guys that after this chapter my updates are gonna be a little slow. I'm going on holiday for three months in Spain. Yippee! Sorry for any inconveniences. Plz review. Love cuteskull12.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey, just arrived in Spain, it's super hot and I am experiencing serious jet-lag, but I just had to update, and all the positive reviews made me want to write the next chapter even more, thanks guys! I also decided I would change things around for this chapter. Hope you like it, Love cuteskull12.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_A silent cry for help_

_Jack's POV_

* * *

I can't believe Kim has to tutor me! This is just great! I spent three years avoiding her, I was going to carry on ignoring her until we graduated. I know it sounds mean, but I don't hate her, I actually feel the opposite towards her. The only reason why I hang out with Donna is to keep up the family reputation. The Martins and the Brewers made a truce many years ago that each last born child will marry the other, only if they're male or female of course. I don't know why or how the truce came to be, sometimes they skip a generation because the last borns are the same gender; I was unlucky. It has been like this for over a hundred years. Most of the marriages have lasted, so I guess it shouldn't be that bad. I couldn't disgrace my family. That's the same with the Harvard thing. All of the people in my family studied at Harvard that's why I have to as well.

My Dad wants me to become a lawyer, I don't. I hate it when parents are so controlling all the time, being wealthy may seem great but it's not as glamorous as people think it is. Me and Donna's relationship is OK I guess, although she can get very annoying, like right now when I am trying to drive and she's busy talking about something I am hardly interested in. I zoned out in like ten seconds. I was thinking about Kim, guilt washed over me. I hate seeing her upset, I hate teasing her everyday, but I have to, I have to keep her away, I have to make her hate me. Stupid family tradition!

I didn't mean to leave her in eight grade, I know she probably thinks it's all Donna's doing; well partly but it was actually my father. When he saw how close I was getting to Kim, I don't think he liked it very much. He forced me to stay away from her, he even said he would stop my karate lessons! I was angry, after my mother explained why I had to stop hanging out with Kim my feelings didn't change much. Donna was obviously excited about the whole arrangement.

I don't actually love Donna but I don't hate her either. She is actually nice- when she's around me anyway. She just gets easily intimidated by other people but what makes her annoying is that she's self-centred and she's spoilt;she doesn't exactly have the best personality. She's not bad looking, if she got rid of the make up and fake things. Her natural hair is brown and her real eye colour is grey. She actually looked pretty, before she turned into a Barbie doll. In real life she's actually self conscious about her body, she used to be chubby when she was younger. She doesn't like to admit to people she's sensitive, she likes to keep strong. If she showed her nice side she would be liked by people. But Donna just loves power and she has a lot of it, so even if she had a chance to change she probably wouldn't. I wish she would be a little nicer to Kim though, the only reason she bullies Kim is because she's jealous of her.

She's envious that Kim has long blonde hair, so she dyed her own. She hates the fact that Kim has lovely hazel eyes, so she wears contact lenses. She's jealous that Kim has full lips, and a perfect nose, so she had botox and a nose job done. She loathes the fact that Kim has a tall, curvy figure, so she wears high heels and got implants. She's basically a sluttier version of Kim. All she wanted was to look pretty, but she didn't realize she was that all along, all she actually needed was a better personality.

I pulled into the drive way of my house and me and Donna went in. I walked into the study to tell my mum I was home, and I found her on our schools internet, reading Kim's profile.

"Mum, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just doing a bit of research on your tutor." She said "I'm sure I recognize her face..." She trailed off. She's probably forgotten about her. It has been a long time.

"I brought Donna home by the way." I said.

"That's nice..." She said, I knew she wasn't paying attention to me.

"We're going to have unprotected sex." I said loudly.

"Have fun honey..." Yep she definitely wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes at her and went upstairs to my room. As soon as I came in I found Donna on my bed with her shoes off, giving me the look. I knew what that look meant, she wanted to have sex. I wasn't really in the mood, but the one thing you never do, is say no to Donna. I closed my door as we started to undress, at least it would take my mind off Kim- I hope. I was getting really close to the edge, until I felt another presence in the room, I turned around to find Kim at my door with her mouth hanging open in shock. I quickly removed myself from Donna.

"Fuck!" I screamed in annoyance as she closed the door. Just when I was starting to forget about her, she just walked in. Donna was really pissed, I should have told her I was expecting Kim to come over later, but it slipped my mind completely too. We both hurriedly got dressed and walked out to find a flustered Kim at the door. Now I had to pretend I was angry at her, I was actually partly relieved that she came.

"Couldn't you at least knock?!" I shouted at her. She looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Couldn't you hear that we were busy?!" Donna seethed." You ruin everything, your such a bitch!" I saw her flinch at Donna's harsh words and I felt guilty. Donna turned to me, giving me a quick kiss,waving then she walked off. She still stared at the ground. I walked into my room, but I didn't see her walk in.

"Are you gonna wait there till Christmas?!" I asked her sarcastically. She quickly walked in, but when she saw my room she looked really shocked at the size. She started wandering around my room, with a look of wonder and amazement on her face. She looked kinda cute when she had that face. She was interested in my trophies and guitars the most, but when she picked up my acoustic guitar and started strumming some cords, I was surprised that she could play. Really! She was just making me like her more, I had a thing for musical girls. I think she forgot I was there though.

"You play, huh?"I asked her. She looked like she just saw a monster The guitar nearly flew out of her hands. I chuckled in amusement "Interesting." I said. I looked at her for a long time. She was beautiful, just like I remembered, but I'd always wandered why she never talked. Sometimes when I looked at people I could easily read their emotions and feelings. It's like I could read their minds but with Kim, it's harder. She didn't show much emotions on her face, and I never can figure out what she's thinking, all I knew at that moment is that she was feeling uncomfortable with me staring at her. She quickly walked over to the desk to sit next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her she was too intriguing.

She ignored my looks and started taking out the books and placing them on the table, As she was doing this I saw her shirt sleeve lift up and two purple bruises on her wrist. I took her hand gently in my hand , and surveyed the wounds. I could feel tingling sensation in my hand but I ignored it. It took me a minute to realize I was the cause of them. A flashback of what I did to her in science replayed in my head. I felt disgusted at myself, how could I do this? I really was a jerk, I was just in a really bad mood that afternoon, I didn't mean to hurt her this much, but I should have realized that when I saw her crying. "I'm really sorry I did this. I really didn't mean it. I was just really angry." I apologized. She smiled at me which I guess was probably her way of saying I was forgiven. I loved her smile, so I smiled back in return. Although I couldn't help thinking that I didn't deserve to be forgiven.

For the rest of the night we got along. She started off by teaching me algebra, she wrote clever ways, on her iPad, to help me work out the answer, with her help I started to understand it. After algebra we went through the unit for shapes. I was starving after all this hard work so when I found out we were having my mothers home made lasagne, I was in the dining room in like five seconds. My mum also invited Kim to join us too, I didn't really mind but when my mum started talking about the family, I wasn't really happy. I was surprised my dad didn't remember her; it's like when you get older you lose a lot of memory cells. I was kinda glad he forgot though I really wanted Kim to carry on tutoring me. We went back to studying after dinner but after a while I started to get bored.

"I think that's enough studying" I said yawning.

_No, we've got to finish this page._ She wrote on my iPad. I wasn't getting really tired of her writing on her iPad all the time.

"Why do you never talk?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. "You've been like this since the first time I've known you, back in eight grade." She looked shocked at my words. She probably thought I forgot about all those times we spent together when we were younger. I never forget those memories. I think about them all the time.

"Well...?" I asked impatiently she still didn't answer. "Well we can't have that can we?" I said with a smirk. If she wouldn't talk to me I was gonna make her. Hey I'm a rich kid, I always get what I want. Before she could protest I slung her on my shoulder, she was really light. I could feel her punching my back but I just ignored it and made my way to my bed. I gently threw her on the bed. I don't know if I was high on skittles or I had too much lasagne, but I just decided I was going to straddle her- the look on her face was priceless. I was feeling a lot of tingling in my lower crotch area, but I kept it under control. She started to squirm under me and tried to push me off. She didn't make me budge she was just turning me on even more. I needed her to stop squirming, so I tickled her.

She started laughing, wow she had an amazing laugh. She laughed and laughed, tears started to form in her eyes and her face started to turn pink. I don't think tickling her was the best idea though, it was just making her squirm even more which wasn't helping my problem. _Brussel sprouts, cherries, olives, Brussel sprouts... _If there's three things I hated it was Brussel sprouts, cherries and olives, they were an instant turn off, it helped me handle the situation much better.

"I won't stop tickling you, until you say I should." I told her. My plan was coming together, she was getting really tired and out of breath._  
_

"Stop..." I heard a little whimper. Great that just made my boner come back again, seriously this girl will be the end of me!

"I didn't hear you." I said teasingly trying to ignore my problems.

"I said stop, please Jack."She said louder. Success! I quickly got off her before she felt anything...unusual.

"So, you can talk." I said "You have a lovely voice as well." I added truthfully, she blushed. It felt so nice to finally hear her voice. All this while I've wanted to hear her speak, it was worth the wait.

"So are you going to speak from now on?" I asked her. I didn't mean for it to sound like an order, but I really didn't want her to say no. She nodded at me, I cleared my throat expectantly.

"I mean, yes." She replied. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Good." I said. She stared at her watch and then looked out of the window. I put on my sneakers, so I could drive her home.

"I have to go." She said packing her things away, and we walked down the stairs together.

"Thanks for the tutoring." I said.

"Thanks for helping me speak." She replied. She walked out of the door as I followed her."Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm driving you home." I replied. I don't like being asked stupid questions.

"No, that's alright." She said.

"Don't refuse my offers Kim, they come once in a life time." I said starting my car. She quickly got into the car, and I sped out of the driveway, but while I was driving I was soon disturbed by a terrifying screech.

"Stop Jack, you're going too fast." I heard Kim scream. I pressed the brakes on the car and it came to a abrupt halt.

"What's the matter?" I asked her concerned.

"Sorry,I just think you're driving the car a bit too fast." She said embarrassed.

"Did I scare you?" I asked her. She looked out of the mirror blushing, I just chuckled again, she was pretty when she blushed. she showed me the directions to her house and we talked like the old times. Unlike Donna I could probably listen to her talk for ages. we soon arrived at her house. Her house was tiny compared to mine, cute house for a cute girl. Wow! I am so weird sometimes. I watched her walk up the front porch.

"Thanks." She said again waving before she disappeared into her house. I waved back before driving away. Today had been an eventful day, it's been so long since I've hung out with Kim. My feelings for her have grown stronger which is exactly what I was afraid of. I drove home with many thoughts in my head, but one question that really worried me is: how was I gonna treat her tomorrow at school? We got really close today, and she probably thinks we're friends. I'm supposed to hate her, especially with Donna there.

You've gotten yourself into some deep shit Brewer.

* * *

**A/N- That's chapter 6. A little look into Jack's thought there, tell me what you think about the little change to the POV's. Hope you guys liked it, find out what happens at school- more drama. Sorry if updates after this chapter are slow. Plz review. Love cuteskull12.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Sorry that I haven't update after such a long time. It's really hard to get WiFi here plus I was having a serious case of writers block. Although thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. This is the seventh chapter, hope you guys like it because I am not sure what to write I normally just go with the flow, but we'll see where it goes. I'm praying it lives up to your expectations, Love Cuteskull12 xxx.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

***BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!***

My alarm screeched loudly as I woke up, for once I didn't find it as annoying as I normally do. I got out of bed with a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my chest. I went to my large window and opened my purple, velvet curtains to be greeted with the beautiful view of Seaford. I opened the windows as a light warm breeze brushed my face. I sighed deeply, I had a feeling this was going to be a great day.

I went into my bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror. For once my hair was in place, and my skin was rosy, I smiled and quickly brushed my teeth and showered. I don't know what was happening to me today, maybe I was getting crazier, but I actually picked out some shorts! I had put this in the ' forbidden' pile of clothes in my closet, but today I just felt like wearing it. I picked out a mauve floral top and some pink Vans to go with it as well. And if that wasn't extreme enough I decided to wear the untouched make up that Jane got me for my 16th birthday. After that I decided to curl my hair, I was tired of having it straight.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. For once I actually looked pretty! But there was something missing. I peered from the mirror at the wooden jewellery box sitting on my table. This wasn't just any jewellery box; it belonged to my mum. I hadn't opened it for over six years. I looked at it longingly I had to take a risk. I walked over to my table picking the box up carefully and sitting on my bed. I ran my hands slowly over the lid intricately carved with flowers, and with a deep breath I opened it.

As soon as I opened it the sweet smell of my mum's perfume escaped, I breathed it in deeply, it was bringing back so many memories. The interior of the box was covered in soft red velvet. The only piece of jewellery left was her heart shaped silver locket that hung carefully inside the lid. After they died all my parents belongings were sorted out into things to keep and things to give away, the only thing I kept was my dad's baseball glove and the baseball signed by Miguel Cabrera, I wanted to keep my mum's jewellery box but I couldn't find it. It turns out my mums jewellery box accidentally ended up in the 'give away' pile, I was devastated. I went to every charity shop in New York searching for it until I found it in an old fashioned boutique. Every piece of jewellery except the locket was sold. I was so upset all of the pieces of jewellery in that box were worth more than $200, but they were sold for $2. I bought back the locket and the jewellery box.

I hesitantly picked it out and opened the locket. On one side of the locket, written in neat script said: _Caritate Perpetua. _It meant 'everlasting love' in Latin. On the other side of the locket there was a tiny picture of me, my mum, and my dad smiling and laughing. I missed those times. I closed the locket and quickly wiped the stray tear that had escaped my eye. I went to the mirror and put the locket round my neck. I kissed the locket and placed near my heart closing my eyes. The love I had for my parents, will and always be everlasting.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Today I was not going to be the outcast, the weird one, the crazy-chick. Today I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to let anyone bring me down. Today I was prepared for anything. I don't know why I was feeling this way, but I guess if I could talk to someone after seven years I can stand up for myself after seven years too.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs, following the sweet smell of cinnamon waffles wafting from the kitchen.

"Hhhhmmmm, it smells delicious!" I complemented, sitting at the dining table.

"Thank you, I hope it ta- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON?!" Jane exclaimed when she turned around and saw me. She nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I thought I would try a different style." I said acting nonchalant.

"Well, it definitely worked, I hardly recognized you." She said with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Do you like it." I said pointing at my clothes.

"You look gorgeous darling." Jane said with a smile.

"Thanks Jane." I said.

"But Kim, are you sure you want to wear that locket to school?" She asked me concerned, pointing at the locket.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I smiled back and started to eat my delicious waffles.

"But Kim that locket means a lot to you and-" Jane started.

"Don't worry Jane I'll look after it." I said annoyed. " I'm not a child."

"OK." She sighed. When I was done I took my pills, said goodbye to Jane and walked out of the door.

"Have a lovely day." Jane said waving.

"You too." I replied, returning her gesture.

The weather was perfect, the weather was warm with a light cold breeze. Could this day get any better? I put my headphones on; humming to my Favourite song as I made my way to school. Now I was standing in front of the tall, looming building. No quick prayers, no trying to avoid the populars, this time I was going to walk inside with my head held high, with confidence, and a grin on my face. And that's exactly what I did. I made no eye contact with nobody but I could feel their gazes turn in my direction, everyone's attention was on me; I was really hoping it was for the right reasons.I could hear people whispering to each other as I walked through the hallways.

"Is that Kim Crawford?" One student whispered.

"OMG I think it's her." said another.

"Wow, she's changed." Another said.

"She looks kinda hot." A male student complimented.

I smiled to myself, things were going pretty well. But my smile soon fell when I saw Donna and Jack making out on my locker-again. Can't those two keep their tongues out of each other's throats for one minute? I made my way to my locker, this time I'm not gonna take any crap. I stopped in front of my locker and cleared my throat loudly, it didn't just stop Jack and Donna everyone in the hall stopped too. Jack turned to face me, doing a double take- result!

"Kim is that you?" He asked with a shocked expression. I nodded but Donna soon interrupted. She eyed me up and down, taking in my new appearance but that didn't seem to change her feelings about me.

"Who cares if it's her?!" She spat "Go away freak, me and Jack are busy."

They went back to kissing. It's time for the big guns, I pulled out my iPhone, went on YouTube, typed in 'police sirens', clicked on a link, increased the volume, put it towards their ears. They were not aware of what I was doing, so once I clicked play and the screeching sound of police sirens filled their eyes they got the fright of their lives. They jumped about ten feet from my locker covering their ears. The look on their face was priceless. It was so funny, all the school students in the hall were laughing. Some people even got their reaction on camera.

"Dude, I'm so putting this on YouTube!" One of them said. Oops I didn't want it to go that far- oh well. But soon people fell silent when they saw the angry look on Jacks face, the one thing you don't want to do is get in a fight with Jack; you won't live to tell the story. The crowd scattered as quickly as they could until the hall was empty; I wasn't afraid I opened my locker and took my books out, but when I turned around I was met with the pissed off face of Donna, Jack was standing behind her he looked like he was trying to hide his relief and amusement. Why is he relieved and amused? I just ignored him and returned Donna's glare with a friendly sarcastic smile.

"You find this funny huh Crawford?!" Donna asked approaching me. I stared at the ceiling, acted like I was thinking then turned back to Donna and nodded. Wow, I was shocked at my confidence. I looked at Jack and he looked like he was about to burst out in laughter. But I don't think Donna found it amusing her face was turning pink to red then purple. She lunged at me, but before she could even get close to me Jack grabbed hold of her.

"Calm down Donna!" Jack said. Donna removed herself from Jack's grip.

"What's your problem Jack?!" Donna asked angrily "Why are you protecting that?!" She said pointing at me as if I was a disgusting creature. I really want to slap that girl. Jack hesitated to answer, I bit my lip nervously. "Jack?" Donna repeated folding her orange arms.

"Remember what Principle Moran said: if you get into any more fights you might get suspended and plus it could totally ruin our Rep." Jack finally answered. Donna looked doubtful but she finally agreed.

"You're right." She answered. She gave me a dirty look before walking off with Jack. I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait, why am I relieved it's not like me and Jack are going out or anything. It's not like I have anything to hide. But before I could think about any of the questions the bell rang and I quickly ran off to my first class.

The day went surprisingly smooth. No hate notes, no spit balls, no name calling, not even Donna and Jack bothered me. People have actually tried making friends with me, and I was asked out twice in one hour- well there's a first. I was finally being treated like a normal student and it felt awesome. But I was surprised mostly at Jack, I thought he was going to go back to hating me but he has actually been, nice. Well if avoiding me and not talking to me is described as nice, he isn't being mean to me so I guess that counts. Everything was almost perfect. Almost. But then lunchtime came.

Even though the day had been running smoothly I still kept to my lunchtime rules. I had avoided the popular table and I had just finished purchasing some tomato pasta. But the one thing I always forget to do is watch my surroundings and before you know it I bumped into someone spilling all of my pasta on someone's designer Fred Perry mini dress. At first I was like 'a waste of $3' but then I realized there's only one person in this school that is rich enough to afford these clothes. I looked up to see the pissed off face of Donna Martins- once again.

"You Bitch!" she screamed as she wiped the greasy sauce off her chest. The whole Canteen was quiet even Jack. I bit my lip nervously; I was really in for it. "Look at what you've did, and you can't even apologize " I could see Jack looking at me expectantly encouraging me to speak through telepathic communication it's like he could talk to through his eyes. I didn't really understand why he was starting to help me, thought he hated me- well maybe he disliked me, I'm not sure. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth to say sorry but nothing came out. It was going to take more than therapy and tickling to make me talk to people.

Donna's face was twisted in fury. Her $1000 dress was stained in tomato sauce. And I don't think it will ever come out in the wash. "Well." Donna began."If you can ruin something of mine I'll ruin something of yours." Before I could comprehend what she was doing she grabbed the locket on my neck and yanked it off; breaking the chain. She didn't stop there. She threw the locket on the floor and crushed it with her 6'' heels. After my locket was smashed and in pieces on the floor she looked up at me with an evil, triumphant smirk.

Something that meant so much to me was destroyed right in front of my eyes. A deep piercing, silence hung in the air as hot, angry tears came flooding from my eyes. I had no control over them. How could someone be so mean? She just trampled on the last living memory I had of my deceased mother and she was proud of herself! But soon my sadness was soon overcome with anger and I was thoughtlessly moving my hand towards Donna's face. My palm connected with Donna's cheek with so much force that the sound probably echoed throughout the whole school. Donna staggered, clinging on to a table to stop her from falling to the ground. All the students gasped shocked at my actions but it wasn't just them, Jack, Donna and I wore the same expressions.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'll try and update chapter 8 as soon as possible next time. Another cliffhanger, more drama, I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations. Stick around to see what happens next. Love Cuteskull12 xxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey it's me, thank you all so much for all the positive reviews. I thought this time I'd update the story much faster. I hope you like it. Love Cuteskull12 xxx.**

**Warning: Strong Language**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

I watched as Donna picked herself off the floor, not a single soul in the canteen had spoke a word nor moved from their place. Even Donna's clique were scared of the consequences. I must have hit Donna pretty hard because I saw a stray tear leave her eye but it was gone as soon as it came which made me believe I had imagined it. The one thing Donna never does is cry. Once she finally had her balance she slowly removed her hand to reveal a throbbing red swell on her cheek. For a second I felt guilty, for a second I regretted my actions. For a second. All that changed when she opened her mouth.

"You sniveling, mean, idiotic, vile, stupid, bitchy, annoying piece of shit." She growled angrily in a low, quiet voice as she took a step towards me with each word. "Firstly you ruin my expensive dress and then you slap me. Well I think it is time I put you in your place." She was standing in front of me now slightly towering over me thanks to her skyscraper heels. Every word she said sent an arrow through my chest, although her venomous words didn't fill me with sadness, they filled me with anger. It took all the self-control I had to not lunge myself at her.

But Donna didn't stop there.

"I think I know why your parents died." The mention of my parents sent a nauseating pain through my chest. " They died to get away from you Kim Crawford. Everyone hates you. You are a burden. You were a burden to your parents, you are a burden to your foster parents, you are a burden to the school, you are a burden to every single person on this Earth. And if you died no one would care. But that would be a pity on the dead, you'll become a burden to them too. I feel sorry for your parents." She spat. I saw Jack rise from his seat.

"Donna, how could you say that?" Jack said angrily. But Donna ignored him, staring at me with an angry look.

And that was the straw that broke the camels back. _'They died to get away from you Kim Crawford' _That was the sentence that broke all my barriers. My vision was blurred with red and my breath was heavy and shallow. It didn't just cause salty water to escape from my eyes, it caused an emotion so strong that I've hardly ever felt before setting my whole body on fire. Hatred and fury.

"That's it." I whispered in a low voice. I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. A crowd formed around us as me and Donna fought, bringing out the phones to film the action or cheering the fight on. I couldn't see Jack anywhere in the crowd though.

I pulled a clump of Donna's cheap hair extensions causing them to rip out."You Bitch!" She screamed holding her head . In return she pulled my hair, my scalp was very sensitive and very soon I felt a warm liquid seeping from my scalp. I winced loudly, I saw her smirk in the corner of my eye. I punched her hard in her mouth just to wipe the smirk off her face. The crowd went wild as a purple bruise formed on her lip. She turned back towards me aiming lousy punches at me which I all dodged. She aimed a kick at my stomach but I grabbed her leg and twisted it making her fall down. I waited until she got up, the one thing I never do is hit a person when they're down. When she got up I kicked her in the stomach. She screamed in pain as she fell to he floor once she got up again she used her long nails as weapons; clawing at my once flawless skin causing it to bleed. I pushed her off me but she pushed harder causing me to fall on the hard marble floor and hit my head. She used my fall to her advantage and used her pointy heels to stab me in my ankle. I screamed in pain as she dug her heels into my flesh.

"I won't remove my foot until I'm declared the winner." The pain in my ankle may have been mind numbing but I wasn't stupid. I'm not going to give up. I quickly shot up grabbing Donna's arm, she tried to escape my grip but I held on to her wrist tightly. And with all the strength I could muster I flipped Donna over my head making her land at the other side of me. The crowd roared, all of them shocked and gobsmacked. So was I. I slowly got up as my ankle throbbed painfully. Turning around I saw Donna still on the floor, her face was twisted in pain as she found more difficulty in picking herself up. But she didn't have to worry Jack soon emerged from the crowd using his strong muscular arms to pick her up.

"Donna are you OK?" Jack asked with concern. I wish he'd ask me that.

"I've just been flipped by a lunatic, I'm feeling great!" Donna replied sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and was about to carry Donna away until she stopped him.

"I'm not gonna let her win." Donna said. " Flip Her!" Donna ordered pointing in my direction. Oh no! Jack is a third degree black belt- I am officially dead. I braced myself ready to be flipped but nothing came. I looked up to find Jack had let go of Donna a frustrated look on his face. "Go on Jack." Donna repeated. Jack looked at me then back at Donna. I gave Jack a look that told him to do whatever Donna said, the last thing I wanted to do was get inbetween Jack and Donna's relationship. But he shook his head.

"No Donna." He answered. The hall was silent.

"What did you say?" Donna asked taken aback.

"I said NO!" He repeated."I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do all the time."

"Why don't you just flip her?!" Donna retorted angrily "You've flipped other students when I've asked you to!" That was true, Jack had flipped other students multiple times. Jack hesitated before answering.

"Well maybe I don't want to!" He shouted back.

"You're lying." Donna said simply.

"What do you mean?!" Jack asked looking a bit scared.

"I can tell when you're lying Jack." Donna started."You always hesitate before you speak and your voice gets higher." Jack was silent. Donna had actually spotted it. "I knew you lied to me this morning in the hallway when I was having an argument with Kim and now you're lying again!" Jack still hadn't responded, the whole of the canteen was filled with a tense atmosphere. "I ignored it this morning Jack. I've had multiple arguments with people today but you haven't lied for any of them, so why her?" Jack looked speechless. But it was a question that I wanted an answer to too. But I was afraid what the answer would be. Then Donna asked the question that sent my heart beating. "Do you have feelings for her Jack?"

The tense atmosphere became even thicker that even a sharp knife couldn't cut through it. I expected Jack to say no. A part of me wanted him to, but a stronger part of me wanted him to say yes, but I knew that was never going to happen. I was waiting for my heart to be shattered by the one syllable, two letter word but once again nothing came. When I looked up he was still standing there, still silent with a forlorn expression. He looked confused, angry and upset.

"Well Jack?" Donna repeated fustratedely. Jack didn't answer, he just turned around and walked away."Don't walk away from me Jack!" Donna screamed at him, but he didn't look back. "That's it- WE ARE OVER!"

"Whatever Donna." He replied walking out of the canteen door. I couldn't believe the scene that had just unfolded before my eyes. My whole body was trembling. I was feeling mixture of emotions fear, happiness, sadness, shock, confusion you name it. Jack didn't answer, what does that mean? Does he have feelings for me or not? But my thoughts were soon interrupted by the evil glare I was receiving from Donna, it wasn't like the glares I had gotten from her before. This was a murderous glare. But before Donna could grab a knife from the kitchen the Principle had arrived. All of the students left the canteen not wanting to get into trouble. I quickly picked up the remaining pieces of my mum's locket and placed it in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Principle Moran asked as he walked in. A lot has happened. Donna was about to walk up and tell Principle Moran of her version of events but a plump dinner lady got there before her and told him everything. He loosened the collar of his white shirt around his fat wrinkly neck, as his face turned sour as the story unfolded in front of him. Principle Moran didn't really care about his students, he only cared about money. If a fight took place, it would have been recorded on the camera's. When the Education Board find out about the fight the schools reputation will be lowered. When our school reputation is lowered we get 0.1% less funding from the government. Even that 0.1% mattered to principle Moran.

"Ms Martins and Ms Crawford. Follow me to my office immediately." He said in a loud low voice. Donna shot me one more glare before walking off behind the Principle while I limped behind. We soon arrived at Principle Moran's office. We sat down silently on the two chairs opposite his large wooden desk as he straightened his red tie, brushed his crisp grey suite and smoothened his greasy, white hair. Principle Moran loved perfection, everything was done to perfection from his shiny brown shoes to the straightness and crispness of his clothes, to the length of his tie, to the angle his stringy hair is brushed. Shame his personality wasn't as perfect.

He turned towards us revealing his daily scowl that he wore on his weathered face. "I've been trying to keep our school records clean for the last thee decades of being a Principle at this school. Do you know how hard that is?" He asked us rhetorically. Me and Donna wore clueless faces. "Ofcourse you don't, because if you did you won't be going around starting fights." He said glaring at us with his cold blue eyes that were shadowed by his large forehead. "We haven't had any trouble at Seaford High for a whole year and I don't need a bunch of hormonal teenage girls ruining all my hard work." He spat emphasizing each word. Me and Donna sat silently taking in all that principle Moran was saying but I didn't really care and I don't think Donna did neither. "I'll let both of you off with a warning, but if it happens again you two will be suspended." He cautioned us. Me and Donna nodded our heads as he sat down and typed three numbers on his telephone. "Will Nurse Nora report to my office please." He spoke into the receiver. "Thank you." He put the phone down. "The nurse is on her way to take you to the emergency room to check for any injuries."In 30 seconds a nurse arrived and we were taken away to be bandaged up.

"Donna, you have sprained your arm, and suffered a major bump on the head so I suggest you take it easy. If you feel dizzy or tired your parents must take you to the hospital immediately, in case you might have a concussion." The nurse told Donna putting her arm in a sling. "Here's some paracetamol to ease the pain. and your Mum will be here with some spare clothes" She said handing Donna two tablets. After writing on her clipboard she came over to me. "Kim you have dislocated your ankle really badly, we've called your parents and the ambulance. So you've been admitted to hospital where they'll take a proper x-ray. You've also suffered a bump on the head so as soon as you're feeling sleepy or dizzy, you need to be taken to the hospital straight away." She explained as I nodded. She gave me some paracetamol as well.

After a few minutes our parents arrived. Well Jane arrived and as soon as she saw me she pulled me into a tight hug. She sat me down removing me from her hug and looking into my eyes.

"Oh Kim are you alright?" she asked me. I shook my head. "What happened?" she asked. I pulled out the remains of the locket from my pocket, she covered her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Kim." I rested my head on her shoulder and let the tears flow as she rocked me back and forth slowly. During this I couldn't help but look at Donna. She was sitting there when an office staff came and handed her a bag of clothes, the lady must have told her some bad news because Donna's face fell, I guess her mum couldn't make it. I saw her staring at me and Jane but not with anger or hate but with sadness, longing and jealousy. Her eyes were glassy with tears, I don't think she saw me, but she looked away and it may have just been my imagination but I think I saw a tear escape her eye.

I guess there was more to Donna Martins than I thought.

* * *

**A/N- Hoped you guys liked this chapter, I worked hard on it for you guys. Thanks for all the positive reviews keep them coming. Hopefully I'll try and update the story as soon as possible. Love Cuteskull12 xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hey everyone it's the ninth chapter of this story hope you guys like it. I'll try and have a Jack's POV soon but I'm not sure it's going to be in this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews I really appreciate it. Love Cuteskull xxx.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

The day wasn't as perfect as I thought.

Grey clouds had formed in the sky, it had began to rain outside and the weather had become colder, just like my mood. It's like my mum's spirit knew about the locket and her soul was crying from the heavens. I still felt like crying but it's like all my tears had run out. I felt empty. My eyes were red and sore and I felt exhausted, but there is still one thing I wanted to do tonight before I slept.

After I was checked up at the hospital, Jane and I took the locket to the pawn shop, but unfortunately the locket was beyond repair. They said they could recycle it for $50 but I said no, the pieces still remain in my pocket along with half my heart.

When we were parked in the drive way Jane got out covering her head with her floral shawl and came to open the door for me. She gave me my crutches as I got out of the car. Yeah, turns out my left ankle broke pretty bad, now I'm going to have to wear a cast for a month. I hopped on my crutches to the door; the rain was becoming heavier drenching all of my clothes; it was a wrong day to wear shorts. A gusty wind blew, nearly knocking me off my crutches as Jane unlocked the front door with her numb fingers. As soon as the door was opened I quickly hopped inside. Jane put on the light and heating as I sat down on the couch. My cast had became damp and my hair was probably 80% water. I leaned back on the couch closing my eyes and relaxed my body. But I was soon interrupted by Jane's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Kim are you sure you really want to tutor Jack tonight?" Jane asked me concerned. We've been having this argument since we left the hospital. "I'm sure the school and Jack won't mind. You did get seriously injured in that fight."

"Jane that scholarship means a lot to Jack, and I don't want to disappoint him." I argued back.

"I'm to old for this stuff." She sighed tiredly in defeat flopping herself on the couch next to me. "Fine you can go, only if I can drive you there though."

"Thanks mum!" I screamed leaping and hugging her. I must have been really happy because I didn't realize what I said. I jumped off her, covering my mouth, to be meeted by a teary eyed Jane with a smile on her face.

"You called me mum." She said joyfully.

"Yes I did." I replied back smiling as she pulled me into an even tighter hug than before. Jane and hugs. I've always loved Jane but I've never in the years I've known her, called her mum.

"Wow you must really like this Jack guy." She said pulling away from me. My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened.

"Jane!" I whined smacking her on the arm playfully.

"What! If going to his house makes you call me mum, you must enjoy being with him." She answered back teasingly. Really I had no answer to that.

"Jane, do you want me to start calling you mum?" I asked her seriously.

"Sweety, you don't have to call me mum unless you want to." She answered placing a strand of my soggy hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I said hugging her once more. Even though Jane's clothes were more water than fabric I always felt warmth when hugging her. I am so grateful I have Jane, she's the best person I know, and even though she isn't my mum I love her dearly._  
_

"Go and take a shower and get dressed in something warm and meet me down here before 5 o'clock." She told me pulling away from our hug. I nodded and carefully got up using my crutches for balance. I was making my way there until I got to the stairs.

"Lets do this." I whispered determinedly. I did do it, It took me half an hour but I got up the stairs. I took out the remains of my locket and put it back in the jewellery box.

I did as Jane said, I took a long, hot shower and blow dried my hair. I wore some thick skinny jeans, a t-shirt, then I wore an oversized jumper, hand knitted by Jane, on top. I put on a large, thick sock over my cast and one small, thick, sock over my foot then I put on one ski boot. I tied my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my jacket and packed all my maths text books in my school bag. I put on my coat, as Jane came into my room dressed in warm clothes and large coat.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, I nodded."Have you got your phone?" She asked.

"Yes." I said patting my pocket.

"Emergency pills?" She asked. I forgot my emergency pills but I don't really need them, Dr. Christian did say I was getting better.

"Jane don't worry, I will be back tonight I don't need them." I argued.

"Kim, this is an argument you're not going to win." She started. "You never know when there might be an emergency, now do as I say." She said firmly. I huffed fustratedely, grabbing the pills and putting it in my bag. "You'll thank me later." She said. As soon as she turned around I grabbed the pills and chucked it in a corner of my bedroom. Jane didn't see a thing, I don't know why she's always like this. I am sure I won't need them.

She carried my backpack as she helped me down the stairs in my crutches. "Do you want to have dinner before we go?" Jane asked me.

"No, I'll have dinner when I get there." I replied. Jane's shoulder slumped, she looked insulted.

"Is Kate's cooking better than mine?" She asked folding her arms.

"No, your cooking is the best." I reassured her.

"Fine." She said defeated. She put on her coat and grabbed the keys, while I lifted my hood. The rain had become heavier, thunder began to rumble and lightning flashed. "Is the rapture coming already?" Jane said jokingly as we stepped into the car. It is normally sunny around California. Jane put on the heating as soon as we got in; starting the engine and putting on the windscreen wipers as the rain poured down. I was always nervous when getting into cars, it took me three years after the accident for me to be able to get near one. Jane reversed the car out of the drive way as I put the radio on my favorite channel.

*_Cali 101*_

_*This is the weather forecast*_

_* Mike we've got some heavy rain heading into Cali today.*_

_*Yeah, haven't seen anything like it for ages.*_

_*No one was expecting it, not even the climatologists.*_

_*Yeah, it was sunny and bright this morning, temperature reaching 30°C, now the temperature is up to 6°C.*_

_*The wind out there is crazy, and there's thunder and lightning coming as well*_

_*But don't worry listeners the chances of a flood is minimum.*_

_*Thanks for listening and that's the weather forecast.*_

_*Cali 101*_

"I really hope there's not a flood." Jane said worried.

"Don't worry they said the chances were minimal." I reassured her again. She sighed and carried on driving as I pointed the direction to his house. I was surprised I was able to see where I was going, the rain was really blurring up my vision. We soon arrived at Jack's mansion, Jane was awestruck by the size.

"What do these people do for a living?" She asked mesmerized.

"I have no idea." I replied. She put her hood up, got out of the car and came to open the door for me. I grabbed my back pack and my crutches and hopped out. It took us ages to walk up their long path, especially with my injured foot. When we got to the large wooden door I rang the bell and me and Jane were soon greeted by the warm smile of Mrs. Brewer.

"Hello, Kim oh and you must be Jane. My name is Kate, I'm Jack's mum." She said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you." Jane shook her hand with a smile. "Would you like to come in for a hot beverage?"

"That sounds lovely, but I've got piles of books to mark at home, thanks for the offer though." She replied politely.

"My pleasure." She said with a smile.

"See you later Kim." Jane said giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. "Have fun." She waved as she disappeared down the long path.

"Come in you must be freezing." She said ushering me in the house. "Sorry about your poor leg, I'm sure Donna didn't mean it." I smiled at her knowing that Donna meant every evil thing she did to me. But when I entered their warm home I heard shouting from upstairs.

"How could you do this to me Jack, do this to the family?!" A deep voice shouted

"Why do you have to control everything in my life?!" Jacks voice replied.

"Because I can!" The deep voice answered.

"You can't tell me who to date!" Jack argued. Wait is this argument about Donna? Why?

"I can tell you whatever I want, I am your father!" So it was Jack's dad who was shouting.

"Well you don't make a good job of it!" Jack shouted rudely.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young man!" Jack's dad replied. I looked over at Kate's face and she wasn't as happy as it was before; it was twisted in worry.

"Wait here Kim, I'll go and sort the boys out." And with that she disappeared up the stairs while I stood in the hallway leaning on my crutches. I heard some muffled talking and then there was silence. She soon emerged down the stairs along with her husband and son both wearing angry expressions. I smiled as they came down and Jack smiled back. When Jack's dad saw me he looked annoyed.

"So your the Kim Crawford that fought with Donna." He said angrily. I nodded my head slowly.

"Shut up dad." Jack told his dad angrily.

" Toby leave the poor girl alone." Kate warned her husband while Jack shot him a glare.

"What? so I can't talk to the girl that will probably ruin the whole of our families reputation." He shouted angrily. Jack looked like he was about to throw a punch at his dad. I was just confused, why was he angry at me?

"Shut up." Jack repeated.

"Toby, I am your wife don't you dare raise your voice at me. Especially in front of a guest." Kate told her husband.

"She's not welcome in my house, I'm going to call the school to assign Jack another tutor." He argued. No he can't do that, why would he do that? I felt upset and angry I was really starting to dislike this guy.

"Shut up." Jack sneered once more, his fist clenched tightly.

"You will do no such thing!" Kate said her voice beginning to rise.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her. She was the same girl Jack used to hang out with in eight gra-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack had aimed a bone cracking punch to his nose.

"Shut the fuck UP!" Jack shouted furiously. Jack was pissed, my whole body was trembling with shock, I almost lost balance and fell off my crutches. Kate was shocked, her husband was on the floor groaning in pain as blood flooded from his nose. I hated the sight of blood so I stepped back.

"JACK!" His mother screamed, bending down to pick up her husband. Jack's jaw was clenched, not a word of apology escaping his lips. "Just go upstairs, and take Kim with you. I'll sort your father out." She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. She began lifting her husband, and taking him away as he moved sluggishly, heavy moans coming from his throat.

I looked at Jack but he didn't look at me. He started walking up the stairs, so I guessed I was supposed to follow. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I tried my hardest to get up them as quick as I could but I was finding it really difficult. I had reached the third step with some difficulty, and I was focusing on getting on the third step but I was surprised by a large hand removing the crutches from my hand, and a strong arm wrapping around my waist. Just this simple gesture made me almost stop breathing, when I looked up I saw the one and only Jack actually helping me. He pretty much carried me up the stairs, and when we got to his room, he let me in first. I tried my hardest to remove the memory of him and Donna engaging in coitus on the bed but as soon as I stared at it, it all came flooding back. Now I felt sick.

"Are you alright?" Jack's smooth voice asked me concerned. "You look a bit green." I nodded, Jack raised his eyebrow and stared at me expectantly.

"Sorry, I mean yes." I replied. He moved me over to his desk then sat me down on the chair, and taking a seat next to me. The room was silent, Jack was staring at the wall, I tried to avoid staring at him. But I felt I owed him an apology, I didn't really understand the argument but I knew it was probably my fault.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized.

* * *

**A/N- That's chapter nine, another cliffhanger, hope you guys like it. Keep the reviews coming, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. In the next chapter Kim will tutor Jack, but I've got a little surprise for the next one. bear with me guys I will update as soon as possible. Love Cuteskull xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot to me. Here's the tenth chapter that you guys have been waiting for, hope you like it. Love Cuteskull xxx.**

* * *

_Chapter 10 _

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

Jack turned to face me. "Why are you sorry?" He asked me curiously.

"The fight that you had downstairs with your dad, I know it's my fault." I explained. He was silent for a while before answering.

"Kim I'm not gonna lie." He started. "It does have something to do with you, but it's kind of complicated."

"Can you tell me?" I asked. I really wanted to know why. He looked like he was in thought.

"I'll explain everything to you but not now." He said. I nodded but there was one other question I really wanted to ask him, the same question that Donna asked him in the canteen; that ended their relationship. I wanted to know if he had feelings for me. But I wasn't really ready for rejection, he might just have friendly feelings for me.

I brought out the maths textbooks and I helped him with his homework. This time I could actually talk to him which made things easier. I avoided eye contact with him as much as possible. I have to say he was improving, but a part of me didn't want him to get better. If he got better, I would have to stop tutoring him, and then he'd start avoiding me and probably get back together with Donna. This is the closest we've gotten since eight grade, and I wanted to savour the moments we had together, but I knew the clock was counting down our time together.

Meanwhile, the weather outside was terrible, the rain was getting heavier every second, it actually sounded like it was raining cats and dogs. The thunder rumbled like the roar of a lion and lightning flashed every second. Me and Jack nearly jumped out of our seats when we heard a big rumble of thunder.

We studied for a good hour, and I could already see that Jack was exhausted and hungry. At one moment he stopped what he was doing and looked at the door.

"Jack what are you do-?" I asked but I was stopped by his finger on my lip. I was shocked.

"Shut up." He said jokingly. "I can sense food approaching." He sniffed the air and smiled a goofy smile. "It's pizza, my favourite." Wow, this guy can be weird sometimes. I thought he was only joking, but a few seconds later his mum came in holding a box of pizza. What the fudge?! He went and grabbed the pizza from his mum.

"A thank you would be nice." Mrs. Brewer said raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Thanks." He droned rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to know how your father is doing." She asked hopefully.

"To be honest, I don't really care." He said sarcastically. She sighed defeated.

"Make sure you share with Kim." She said before walking off. Jack brang the rectangular cardboard box to the bed. The smell of the pizza made my belly rumble, but this wasn't just any kind of noise, it sounded like the sound a Transformer would make when he was switching from a vehicle to a robot, but louder. Jack must have heard it because he started laughing. I covered my belly and blushed embarrassed. Should have probably ate a snack before I left home.

"I think it's best you join me." He said teasingly. I sat up and hopped to his bed; wincing mentally at the suspicious stain on the duvet. Then the image popped in my head, I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, I was starting to slightly lose my appetite. Jack probably saw my uncomfortable expression and the stain on the bed. He started to chuckle.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"Your face!" He said teasingly.

"I thought-I thought it was-." I stuttered.

"Oh, I know what your thinking." He started. "Don't worry Kim, it's not cum or any other bodily fluids." He reassured me jokingly. I flushed furiously, cringing at the fact that he could read my thoughts so easily. I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, not shocked at the fact that Jack had consumed two already. I took a bite out of it and it tasted delicious.

"This is the best pizza I've ever tasted, where did your mum get it from?" I asked taking another bite.

"I don't know, but it is munch." He replied with his mouth full. Boys.

"I thought you were only joking when you said you could 'could sense food approaching'." I said exaggerating his part.

"Kim I never joke around when it comes to food." He replied seriously. Why am I not surprised? For the rest of the meal we talked, laughed and reminisced about our past as best friends. I totally forgot I was here to tutor him.

"Remember, when I used to take you on piggy back rides home on my skate board." Jack reminded me.

"Yeah everyone would stare at us as we rolled past, I used to be scared for my life." I said remembering how frightened I was. My eyes were shut tight, my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist, clinging on for dear life as he sped away on his skateboard, the wind whipping our hair and hitting our faces, Jack laughing joyfully while I screamed like a banshee. The good, old times.

"I remember when we went crashing into that old lady's shrubs." Jack said.

"Oh. I got leaves in my hair and dirt on my clothes but you should have seen the look on her face when she saw the state of her flower beds." I said laughing.

"I scraped my knees and elbows, and got a pretty good telling off from Mrs Rosemary, but it was worth it." He stated.

"I thought you would forget all about those times." I said truthfully. He gave me a weird look.

"Why would I forget?" He asked me rhetorically. "Spending time with you were one of the most happiest times of my life." He finished truthfully with a smile. I blushed. Did he just say he was at his happiest with me? I kept myself composed, but inside I was doing my happy dance.

"Oh." I answered simply. I was going to savour the moments we shared together because I knew that they weren't going to last for long. When we go back to school we were just going to become strangers once more.

"So do you want a drink?" He asked me.

"Yeah, some Tango would be great." I replied.

"Be right back." He said and he disappeared out the door. My mood had been lifted so quickly since I've been at Jack's house. For once today I actually felt truly happy, his happiness was addictive, being around him was addictive. All the sad memories of the locket were pushed behind me.

I don't know what I was doing but I hopped to Jack's guitar rack and grabbed his acoustic guitar, then I started strumming the tune for 'Let the sun shine' by Labrinth. I haven't sang in a long time, I don't sing in front of anyone but I was feeling so gleeful, and I really wanted the weather to get better. This song pretty much expressed the way I was feeling at that moment. I loved this song.

I was so happy I didn't even feel the pain in my ankle anymore. I started singing as I danced around strumming.

_So turn the lights off_  
_Ain't no one afraid_  
_When the night comes_  
_It'll be just like the day_  
_And without the day_  
_I am glowing from within_  
_All because the sun shined once again_  
_So play that sweet tune_  
_Play it through the air_  
_And the volume_  
_Blazing up_  
_Don't you ask me twice_  
_You know I'm gonna bid_  
_All because the sun shined once again_

_Let the sunshine_  
_Let the sun shine baby_  
_Let it all go_  
_Let it all go baby_  
_Let the sun shine_  
_Let the sun shine baby_  
_Let it all go_  
_Let it all go b- _I stopped what I was doing. Jack was standing right in the doorway, I quickly put the guitar back in its place. I blushed, the only people that have ever seen me sing are my parents and Jane. Jack expression was a look of shock and amazement, he also looked a bit dazed.

"Jack." I said touching his bicep. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Sorry, what?" He said looking a bit confused.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Long enough, to hear you sing that song." He answered with a smile. How didn't I notice him? Why am I never aware of my freaking surroundings?! "You have a really amazing voice." He complimented, I blushed-again. "I mean what else can you do that I don't know about. You can actually talk, play the guitar and sing and I have a suspicious feeling you might know karate too. The way you flipped Donna was pretty impressive." Wait he thinks I do karate. I know nothing about karate but I'd love to learn.

"I don't do Karate." I admitted to him.

"You don't, huh." He said thinking. "Well I'm going to teach you how to then." He'll teach me karate, Well this day just keeps on getting better.

"I've always wanted to do karate." I said excitedly but then it dawned on me. "What about my ankle."

"The doctor said you should exercise it. Karate is the best way to do that."

"OK, but it's gonna hurt." I said imagining the pain.

"I'll teach you some basic martial arts moves, then I'll show you some other tricks, but it is going to be difficult it involves a lot of flips and flexibility." He explained.

"Oh don't worry, I did five years of gymnastics." I said confidently. I may have been crazy but that didn't mean I was going to give up on my passion.

"Show off." He joked, I giggled. He handed me my Tango; I opened it and drank the sweet, cold, fizzy liquid. While he drank his Root beer.

"So who taught you karate?" I asked.

"My Grandfather taught me, he trained Bobby Wasabi. He was my mum's dad, and he was the best guy I knew. I'm really gonna miss him unfortunately he past away last year." He said solemnly.

"Oh I'm really sorry." I said, knowing how it feels to lose someone you love.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." He said.

"So who's Bobby Wasabi anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"You don't know who Bobby Wasabi is! He's like the most famous martial artist/actor in all time." He said shocked, describing him like a God.

"More famous than Jackie Chan." I asked.

"Whoa, slow down there. You can't get better than Jackie Chan." He exaggerated. I raised my eyebrows, seriously. "But he's great, he has a famous saying too that I live by: _'I swear by the light of the Dragons eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die.'_

"That doesn't make sense, you just said die in the sente-." I said pointing out the grammatical error but I was shushed by Jacks finger on my lip. Again.

"That's not the point, he teaches people how to be loyal to their friends, a code that I've broken too many times already." He said. I knew he was referring to me.

After we finished our drinks, Jack's mum busted into our room unexpectedly "Kim, I've got some bad news." I turned around to face her, just when I was enjoying being happy something has to ruin it. "I was watching the news, and the weather has gotten worse. The water levels are 40cm deep and they're rising every second." She explained. "I've tried contacting Jane but there's no signal." Jack looked at me with concern.

"What does this mean? I asked agitated. I checked the time it was 7:40pm, no wonder I hadn't received any calls the rain is affecting the signal.

"It means you have to stay for the night." She finished. Panic rose inside me. Shit! I haven't got my emergency pills! What am I gonna do?

"I can't stay I have to go." I said hopping around grabbing my things and putting on my coat. "I'll take a bus."

"Kim you can't it's dangerous!" Jack warned me taking away my bag.

"Jack's right Kim. All the bus shelters are probably closed, and 30 car accidents have already been reported tonight alone. Plus you've already got a bad leg." She tried to explain to me. "Give me Jane's email address. I'll send her a message, before the power goes out."

"Kate you don't understand, I have to go." I argued desperately.

"Kim, please." She pleaded. I wasn't going to win this argument either. I knew that they were concerned about my safety, but this was different. But this time, I had to give in.

"Fine I'll stay." I said. Kate gave me a small smile. "Janes email is JaneH at g2gmail."

"Thank you Kim." She replied before turning to Jack. "Get her something to wear to bed." Then she turned around and left.

I slumped on his bed defeated as he looked around in his messy wardrobe. This is such a piss take. Why me? Just when I was so happy the weather had to go and ruin everything. Why mother nature? Why? My mood can never stay jolly for more than 2 hours something terrible has to ruin it all the time.

I know Jack knows I have mental issues, because Donna told him, but he hasn't seen the way I act without my pills. Now he's going to really think I'm a freak.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you like the chapter, sorry I got carried away with the chapter so I couldn't fit in all of the things I wanted to fit in. But don't worry in the next chapter you'll find out, and I'll make sure Chapter 11 is in Jack's POV. There was a lot of Jack and Kim friendship, what do you guys think about it. Keep the reviews coming. And I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible. Love Cuteskull xxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Here's the eleventh chapter, their is going to be a lot of drama, but I decided to this time to look at it from Jack's point of view. Hope you like it and keep the reviews coming. Love Cuteskull xxx. Warning: Strong Language.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_A silent cry for help_

_Jack's POV_

* * *

Did my mum just say I should give her something to wear? I ran out of the room and met my mum walking down the stairs. "Mum, did you say I should give her some PJ's?" I asked confused.

"Yes." She answered simply, then she went back to walking down the stairs.

"Mum!" I stopped her. "Didn't Jacqueline leave any clothes after she went to Harvard?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah she did but I gave it all to charity." She replied. I massaged my temples in frustration.

"Why would you do that?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not a psychic, how was I to know she would be staying over?" She said. "Just give her something that's small for you."

"Whatever, mum." I said walking back to my room as she continued to go down the stairs. I walked into the room and found Kim's beautiful form slumped on my bed; her face was crest fallen. I didn't like it when she was upset.

"Kim, don't be upset?" I asked her with my pouty face, she smiled. I knew it would work; theirs something about my face when I pout that she finds amusing. I left her for now, and went searching for something for her to wear. I picked out some checked, blue pajama pants, that were way to small for me and a green t-shirt with a ninja on it that was also too small.

"Come on Crawford, let me show you to your guest room." I said helping her up. I chose the guest room opposite mine, so I only had to help her cross the corridor. I sat her down on the bed and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks so much." She said. "This guest room is even bigger than my actual room." I chuckled.

"Your welcome." I replied and helped her remove her jacket. "There's a spare tooth brush and towel in the bathroom connected, for when you want to get ready for bed."

"Thanks." she repeated.

"When you're done, meet me in my room and maybe we could get started on some karate." I told her.

"OK." I left her bedroom and crossed the hall to mine. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into some grey tracksuit bottoms and a purple T that said 'Ninja Xing' on it. When I was done I decided to finish off my maths homework since Kim hadn't arrived yet.

Wow she was really starting to rub off on me.

But then I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer, thinking it was Kim but when I opened it I was greeted with a scowl and a throbbing red nose with a white bandage on it. It was my dad. I closed the door as soon as I saw him.

"Jackson Richard Brewer, open this door now!" He shouted from outside, I hated when he called by my full name. I just ignored him, I didn't bother locking the door, only a stupid person would open my door uninvited. Except Kim. But I guess he was stupid because he came busting in to my room. I rose from my bed, this guy really want's to get another bloody nose. I've always had respect for my father, in the past I might have actually said I loved him. But for these past three years he has really started to piss me off. And his acting like a complete jerk towards Kim because of Donna. And Donna, why can't she just get over me?!

"Why are you in my bedroom?" I asked angrily.

"Jackson, don't talk to me like that." He said, there he goes with my full name again. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"I have arranged a meeting with the Martins on Sunday, to arrange your relationship with Donna." He said. What did he just do? Now he has crossed the line.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I shouted seething.

"Don't use that language with me." He ordered. "And no funny business with that weird girl."

"Don't talk about Kim that way." I told him angrily.

"I didn't agree for her to stay here, it was your mother's idea." He started. "Let her drown in the rain for all I care." I was shocked at what he just said, how dare he talk about Kim that way. My whole body was trembling with anger, my fists were clenched, and I really wanted him to leave my bedroom before I committed murder.

"Get out of my room." I told him in a low voice.

"I can get out, when I want to." He told me. This guy has nerve. "Get over it Jack. You'll never get together with her. Not over my dead body."

"Do you want to find out?" I asked him threateningly. He knew what I meant and he slowly left the room. I needed to throw something. I picked up the new stereo he bought for me and chucked it at the wall. It made a loud crash and fell into pieces on the floor. I sat down on my bed; ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath to calm me down.

I heard the door and Kim hopped in. She jumped over the pieces of the stereo and came over to sit next to me. She hesitantly put her hand on top of mine to try and comfort me. I appreciated it but chuckled slightly at the smallness of her hand compared to mine. I turned to face her, she was smiling slightly but there was something wrong. She looked gorgeous, but her eyes seemed to be red.

"Kim." I said squeezing her hand gently. "How much of me and my dad's argument did you here?"

"All of it." She said looking away from me and removing her hand from mine. The fact that my dad made Kim this upset, made my heart break and made me even more furious.

"I'm sorry Kim, my dad is a bastard." I told her pulling her into a hug.

"Why does everyone hate me Jack?" She said tears coming from her beautiful eyes.

"Not everyone hates you Kim." I told her. "Your the best person I know." I complimented. She stopped hugging me and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and smiled at me.

"Your the best person I know too." She said to me, I smiled back at her. Then I remembered something.

"Close your eyes and wait here." I told her.

"OK." She said. She was unsure at first but she closed her eyes. I went into on of my drawers and brang out a black leather necklace with a silver heart charm at the end. I was going to give it to her in eight grade and ask her to be my valentine, but I never got to.

"Stand up." I said offering my hand for help. She accepted my hand and stood and I moved her in front of my mirror, still keeping her eyes closed. I unhooked the necklace and put it around her neck, hooking it at the back.

"Open your eyes." I said. She opened her eyes and when she saw the necklace a huge smile spread across her face.

"I love it." she screamed giving me a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her. "It's kind of a sorry, for not stopping Donna when she broke your locket. I know how much it meant to you."

"I forgot I showed it to you when you came over to my house to that end of eight grade project." She said. "Thanks Jack it means a lot to me." She smiled again and hopped back to the bed. She layed down, and I actually looked at her properly.

She was an angel. Her hair was packed in a messy bun; bits of loose curly hair fell perfectly, out of the bun, and her skin was so smooth and soft. She had the most beautiful face I've ever seen; with her cute button nose, pretty hazel eyes, full pink, kissable lips and radiant smile. Since she came into the room I hadn't realized how sexy she looked in my pajamas; they may have been small for me but they look humongous on her. Just seeing her in it did things to me that no amount of sex or porn could do. She was probably the most gorgeous girl on earth, her beauty was to much that sometimes it made me want to pass out. But I was soon snapped out of my daze by the angel herself.

"Jack are you alright?" She was looking at me weirdly. How long was I staring at her?

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked stupidly. She just started laughing. Her laugh was like hearing music.

I've never really believed in love, but when I'm with Kim I actually feel all that sappy, mushy crap they talk about on TV.

"So Kim do you want to start learning some kar-?" Before I could even finish my question there was aloud rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. And all the electricity went out leaving my room in complete darkness.

"You have got to be kidding me." I whispered fustratedely. I felt a strong grip on my bicep and heavy shallow breathing.

"Kim are you alright?" I asked concerned at her weird behavior.

"Sorry, I'm not very fond of the dark that's all." She explained quickly.

"Don't worry calm down, I'm here." I reassured her pulling her into a hug again. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. But there's one thing that I've wondered, why does Kim have these problems? I know Kim's parents past away in a car accident but that's about it. She has never told me how she became the way she is. I'm not a psychiatrist or Doctor but I really want to help her.

"Kim." I asked. "How did you get Schizophrenia?" I was afraid she would get upset about me asking, but it was worth a try. There was a long silence, she was probably thinking about it.

"Jack it's a long story, but I think I can trust you, but you must promise me something." She began.

"I'll promise anything." I truthfully told her.

"You must not tell another living soul. Only three other people know about this including me." She told me. "This secret must stay with you till you're in your grave."

"OK." I said unsure if it was a good idea to ask her in the first place. She took a deep breath and started off by telling me the story all the way from the beggining. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could I have been so stupid? I abandoned her when she needed a friend the most, through all the hardships she's been through. I felt so angry at myself, I've been a complete jerk to her all these years. I could hear her voice breaking slightly as she told me the story, and by the dampness on my shirt, she was probably crying.

"Kim, I'm so sorry." I whispered stroking her soft blonde waves. I heard her give a little sniffle.

"I forgive you." She whispered back. Those three words meant a lot to me, after all the things I've done to her she still forgives me. She is the best person I know. I helped her wipe her tears off her face, but my mum had to come in and ruin the moment. She opened the door a flash light in her hands. She shone the bright light at us.

"Mum!" I moaned annoyingly, the brightness stinging my eyes.

"Oh sorry." She apologized. "All the electricity has gone out in the neighborhood, but don't worry I sent the email just in time. Here are some flash lights, it's 8:30pm it's probably best you guys head to bed." She said handing us our own flashlights. I looked at Kim with my flashlight, she looked scared and upset, wonder why?

"Goodnight." My mum said leaving. I took Kim across the hall to her bedroom and layed her on the bed, covering her with the duvet.

"Goodnight Kim." I said to her, but when I turned around to leave I felt her grab my hand. I turned around to find Kim biting her lip with an anxious expression. You do not want to know how my body reacts when she bites her lip like that- OK change of subject.

"What's the matter Kim?" I asked. She hesitated before answering.

"Jack, I'm really scared." She admitted. "Will you stay with me please?" She asked. I wasn't really sure if I should stay. I mean I'm a hormonal teenage boy, and I really, really like her. Really. But I really cared about her too.

"Fine, I'll stay." I answered putting my flashlight down on the bed side table. She gave me a little smile. "Scooch up." I told her, she created some space for me and I got in the duvet. She kept at a safe distance, she was probably unsure of whether to come closer. "I'm not a monster, I won't bite." I told her jokingly. She came closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I was about to turn off the flashlight but she stopped me.

"No leave it on." She said. "I kind of need it to sleep." I left the flashlight on.

"So why do you want, me to stay?" I asked.

"I can't get to sleep without my emergency pills, and I forgot them." She replied.

"Why do you need your pills?" I asked.

"They stop me from having, hallucinations and delusions which can give me nightmares." She explained.

"But how do I fit into that?" I asked.

"I feel safe around you." She admitted. "You should feel very honored, I don't trust people easily." I smiled.

"I am deeply honored your highness." I joked. She laughed, she probably didn't know I was telling the truth. For the rest of the night we carried on talking, until I heard some light snoring coming from beside of me. I found Kim fast asleep, all her features were relaxed, she looked so peaceful. She was too beautiful to describe.

I snuggled up next to her. I made a decision that would change my life that night. That night I fell asleep next to Kim Crawford.

I fell asleep next to the love of my life.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if it sounds too cliche, hope you guys liked this chapter. I told you I promised to do a Jack's POV. What do you guys think about it? Keep the reviews coming and I'll have chapter 12 posted up as soon as I can. Love Cuteskull xxx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews for chapter 11 I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 12, hope you like it. Lot's of love Cuteskull xxx.**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_19/04/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_Firstly, My leg is finally better- Yippee! I can walk again, praise the Lord! Sorry about that I was itching to get that cast off- literally. When your leg is __encased in a warm, damp, sweaty area for 4 weeks it gets extremely itchy. When they finally removed the cast my leg was better but it was also hairy and smelly, it had an indescribable stench that even Jerry Martinez would be ashamed of, I was surprised it hadn't started growing mushrooms! As soon as I got home I scrubbed it clean and waxed it, I used up a whole bottle of soap and all of my wax but I was just glad it was back to normal._

_It has been over a month since I've written in you. And I truly apologize. This past month has been crazy, that's why I need your help before I become as messed up as this month has been. I'm going for regular therapy and Dr Christian still says I'm making progress, but the thing that annoys me the most is that he said I should try and go to bed without my pills. Can you believe this guy? No way I'm going to do that. I need my pills without them I'll be completely lost. We've also been doing exercises to solve my issue with the dark; that one isn't so bad but I still need to work on it._

_When Jane found out that I hadn't taken my pills with me she was furious. It was probably the angriest I've ever seen her, and I have to admit I was pretty scared. When she said I was grounded for three weeks I was shocked. I've never been grounded before, but I knew she was only doing it because she cared. And I realized my mistake, I almost flipped out in front of Jack._

_Me and him have gotten really close, I actually feel really safe around him. The heavy rain lasted for about 4 days and the school was closed for a week after that, so I was stuck in Jack's house for four days and I absolutely loved it, even though his dad was a pain. We laughed, we talked, we ate, he taught me a bit of Karate and even introduced me to his Dojo. _

_The Bobby Wasabi dojo. 'I swear by the light of the Dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die.' Still doesn't make sense but It's the code for our dojo. Our opposing dojo is the Black Dragons, almost all the students there are black belts. I don't really know them but I've heard they're really mean and Frank is also one of the people that bullied me at school and he's also part of the Black Dragons._

_ I actually met some of Jack's friends; Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, but the person I was surprised to see was Milton Krupnick. He was one of the schools major Geeks but he and Jack were actually good friends. I asked him why he never hung out with Jack at school and he replied saying that he wouldn't fit in and preferred being Jacks friend outside school. __I've never had anything against him; he was actually one of the people that never bullied me. Anyway I've made good friends with all of them and they are really nice to me plus they didn't mind that I'm mute._

_I'm still just a white belt, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were on their orange belt and obviously Jack and his sensai Rudy were black belts. Rudy is probably the most hilarious,middle aged man I know. He's short, amusing, gullible and childish but is probably one of the most loyal people I know. Me and him get along really well, he doesn't seem to care that I don't talk either, and I think he's a fantastic sensai. I'm quite good at karate all that gymnastics made the moves easier for me to do. Rudy and Jack say I'm doing really well, and my first tournament is coming up already, I'm really looking forward to getting my yellow belt. Rudy told me I'm going to have to fight kids way younger than me and by that he means 8 year olds, embarrassing- ofcourse, easy to beat? I have no idea._

_ If you think that's crazy you should here about my school life. __I've jumped so many levels on the social ladder:_

_Populars_

_.._

_Kim Crawford_

_.._

_Well Known Kids_

_.._

_Average Students_

_.._

_Geeks_

_.._

_Weirdos_

_See how far I've moved up. I've gone from freak to famous in only a day, it happened so suddenly, it turns out after my fight with Donna people started to show me more respect. I hang out with Jack and his friends now, he has also been really kind to me, he even punched a guy called Ricky Weaver when he was being too persistent, and touchy after I rejected his date invitation. I'm not sure why he's being so protective over me, heck he even punched his dad for me. It makes me wonder if he actually likes me more than a friend, but right now I just enjoy having him around, things are already complicated as they are. I finally had an old friend back, but Donna is a different story._

_She went from my enemy to my nemesis. She hates, no loathes me. She loathes the air that I breath, the ground I step on, everything about me. But she still chases after Jack, she's tried every thing to win him back, but she was the one that broke it off in the first place. Jack on the other hand doesn't seem interested. __I was actually shocked that they hadn't got back together yet, usually when they break up they make up with each other after a few days, but Jack must be really serious about this break up. _Although I can't help thinking there's more to Jack's and Donna's relationship than they are letting on. I believe that their families might be behind this whole charade.

_At first I thought it was them that got together in the first place, but Jacks dad kept on dropping hints. Like when he and Jack had the argument, and I eaves dropped on their conversation, I may be quiet but I can be really nosy sometimes. His dad talked about arranging a meeting with the Martins, which are Donna's family, to talk about their relationship. But the biggest clue is when I over heard Jack's parents arguing. Mrs Brewer was talking about not controlling Jack's love life while her husband told her that it was the family's tradition. What type of messed up tradition was this? And how long has this been going on? I felt like asking Jack but we had just become best friends again and I didn't want to lose him._

_Donna really annoys me. She tries to make my life a living hell. But no way was I gonna let her win. I will not let her ruin my day, I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. But the thing that irritates me the most is that I can't hate her, I was lying when I said I did. I know she made my life a misery, and she was partly the reason why I felt like committing suicide sometimes, but I just can't hate her. I obviously hate what she does, but I don't hate her; I only dislike her. I know what she does is cruel but I'm sure there must be a deeper reason behind it all, I only just started to contemplate this when I saw her cry after her mum didn't turn up after our fight. __I'm sure that she's just wearing a mask. I wish she would just be herself. I've been watching her closely ever since then, she's still popular but she spends less time with Jack and his friends, she sticks with her clique all the time. She shoots evil glares at me every time she sees me, she doesn't talk to me or bully me as much, I think that's because she knows Jack will protect me._

_As for me I'm doing pretty great. I'm so much happier, and I decided to keep my new style instead of dressing in jeans and a top that were all in depressing colors. I'm not gonna miss the old me, and I don't think anyone else is too. Janes happy with the new me, Jack is and most importantly I am. I'm learning how to communicate;I still can't talk to people, but people sure do talk to me especially boys, but Jack deals with them. _

_It's seven in the evening but the sun is still setting, the weather outside suites my mood: bright and sunny. That reminds my Geography teacher, Mrs Leaford planned a one week Geology trip which is tommorow and I need to get packed. We're going to a town called Banff in Canada for our trip. We'll be staying at Lake House Mountain Resort which is in Banff national Park; we will be learning how to ski and do lots of other activities and obviously exploring the geology of the place too. I think it would be fun, but I've been told it's really cold and it snows frequently, I'm not sure if I can handle the weather. The last time I've ever experienced snow was living in NYC and that was many years back, I've lived in California for long; I don't think I'll like the change of climate. I would obviously love to go but it's going to take me a while to get used to the below zero temperatures._

_Jane did a lot of shopping for the trip, she even got me a new pair of ski boot when my old ones were perfectly fine. She's really stressed out right now and I don't think she appreciates the fact that I'm sitting here writing in you while she does the work. I'm going to have to leave you for now._

_Goodnight._

* * *

"Calm down Jane." I told her. "I'm coming to pack now." When Jane wasn't looking I tucked the diary in my new hiding place. My mum's jewelry box.

She turned around and gave a tired sigh causing a strand of her curly, ginger hair to blow off her flushed face. "You better start now, here's a list of what you need." She ordered, handing me a crumpled piece of A5 lined paper. I scanned the paper covered in her messy script. "I'm going to go and make myself a cup of herbal tea." she left my bedroom and headed downstairs.

I brang down my blue suitcase and started packing my new clothes. I checked each item of the list as I went along and this time I made sure I packed my pills. The last thing I want is history repeating itself. I packed my geography book and other things in my rucksack and set out my clothes for tommorow. Then I remembered my diary, I quickly took it out of the wooden box and slipped it in my suitcase. By the time I was done it was 9:00pm, I set my alarm for seven on my phone, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and took my pills before I went to bed. I climbed in under my duvet, thinking about the night Jack fell asleep next to me and wishing he were here to comfort me again. My eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

But there was an uncomfortable feeling that some pretty big events were going to take place during this trip.

* * *

*** BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!***

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, grabbing my phone and switching the alarm off. Today I wasn't so angry about getting up, I was actually quite excited. I brushed my teeth, showered and dressed up. My outfit consisted of thick skinny jeans, ski boots and a Tommy Hilfiger, pink polo shirt, I packed my hair in a pony tail, but I didn't bother with make up I just put some lip gloss on. I put on the leather necklace Jack gave me, and put on some small, pearl ear studs and a brown watch. Done. It was still sunny and warm outside so I stuffed my coat, bubble hat, gloves and scarf in my ruck sack and tied my jumper round my waist.

I grabbed my ruck sack and suitcase and walked downstairs, to find Jane in the kitchen making my lunch- I've always hated airplane food. My breakfast was on the table; eggs and bacon, I love bacon. I put my luggage down and sat down licking my lips as I dug in. I heard Jane chuckle softly at my reaction, I just ignored her and focused on what I was eating. I had scraped the whole plate in 3 minutes:drinking some orange juice to wash it down then taking my pills. By now Jane had finished making my lunch and had squeezed it in my rucksack along with a bottle of water.

" You ready Kim?" she asked as she grabbed her keys and bag.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my things. We went to the car, Jane helped me put my luggage in the trunk and I hopped into the front seat buckling my seat belt. We drove in a comfortable silence, well Jane did, my earphones were blasting out music from my phone as she drove. Soon we arrived at school, I unbuckled my seat belt but when I turned to look at Jane she looked worried and upset and her eyes were glassy.

"What's the matter Jane?" I asked concerned.

"Oh nothing." She said "I'm just going to miss you." I smiled at her and gave her a hug, she embraced me back.

"I'll miss you too...mum." I whispered, I knew I was being childish but I felt tears well up in my eyes too. Calm down Kim you'll only be gone a week. I gave Jane a weak smile before hopping out of the car, I grabbed my luggage and ruck sack from the trunk and gave Jane one more wave. She waved back and slowly drove off. It's not until she disappeared that I realized I was gonna miss her more than I thought. I turned around and walked towards the two large coaches crowded with students; I guess we weren't the only class that were going. It took me ages to find Jack, I spotted Milton with his girlfriend Julie and the rest of his geeky friends. I finally found him hanging near the front of one of the coaches with Jerry and Eddie. As soon as I saw him my moods were lifted, he gave me a heart melting smile, I smiled back and headed towards them.

"Kimmy!" Jack exclaimed loudly. I gave him a playful glare, no one calls me Kimmy. He understood the meaning of my glare but his grin only broadened.

"What it do girl." Jerry greeted me.

"Hey Kim." Eddie waved. I smiled at all of them and waved back.

"You looking forward to the trip?" Jack asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. But soon our little gathering was gate crashed by the one and only Donna Martins. Wasn't it too early for her to start annoying me. For once she was actually dressed sensibly; she wore skinny jeans with high heeled boots and a similar polo shirt to mine but this time it was Ralph Lauren. Although her hair was layered with many blonde hair extensions, her face was still thickly covered in make up and fake tan and she was wearing lots of jewelry. She gave me a dirty look before turning to Jack plastering a fake grin, we all rolled our eyes.

"So." She said flirtatiously. "Our family meeting will be held next week- to talk about bringing our relationship back together." She whispered the last part in Jacks ear but my sharp hearing picked it up. Something flashed in Jack's eyes for a second, he looked angry. For a second. But he soon composed himself, and returned Donna's fake grin. Yeah, I had finally come to a conclusion. There families planned this whole thing. I kept quiet my face never faltering, but I knew I was gonna have to force out an explanation from Jack. Soon.

"Chow." Donna waved goodbye to Jack, gave me one more dirty look before leaving.

"Can you believe that girl?" Eddie commented.

"Seriously, Jack when will she realize that you're not interested?" Jerry questioned.

"When pigs begin to fly." Jack sighed. We all put our luggage under the coach we were assigned to when it was time to leave, but we couldn't help over hearing Mrs Leaford and Donna's argument. Unfortunately we would be sharing a coach with her.

"Donna, why do you need three suitcases?!" Mrs Leaford asked angrily.

"One's for clothes, one's for accessories and shoes and one's for make up and jewelry!" Donna retorted equally frustrated. Mrs Leaford rubbed her temples she looked stressful, Donna could be a pain.

"Alright, but only two more can fit in there, you're going to have to carry one of them!" She told Donna.

"Fine!" Donna shouted back, dragging one of her suitcases onto the coach after stuffing two under the coach. Jack, Eddie, Jerry and me couldn't hold back our laughter, poor Donna. We stepped into the coach, and sat near the back; Jerry next to Eddie and me next to Jack. Donna was sitting near the front next to Kelsey and Grace was behind them sitting next to Ricky. I hated Ricky. Donna looked angry and uncomfortable, as she tried to position the heavy suitcase on her lap, so she would be sitting comfortably. I chuckled slightly, when will Donna learn? Mrs Leaford took the register ticking all of the names off her clipboard. When she was done the coach came to life as we made our way to Seaford airport.

Canada hear we come!

* * *

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to update, just arrived from Spain yesterday. It's sunny in England but It's still cold compared to Spain I'm really gonna miss being there. Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Love Cuteskull xxx.**

**Also by the way is anyone sad that Eddie is not in the new season of Kickin it?**

**I am :( **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Dear readers, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to be updated, I have been really busy, and I ask for your forgiveness. Thanks for all the reviews though I really appreciate them. Anyway here's the chapter, I'm not sure if it's the best chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_24/04/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing in you, the past few days have been extremely shitty and I need some comfort right now. I'm sitting alone on a sofa in the corner of the hotel lobby, trying to be as secretive and well hidden as possible. It's been five days since we arrived in Banff, I can describe Banff in one word- 'Narnia', It's snows almost everyday and it's absolutely freezing, but it's beautiful and slightly magical at the same time. We arrived at around 1pm in the afternoon, we all grabbed some lunch and then we took coaches to L__ake Louise Hotel. When we arrived we all lined up in the Lobby with our suitcases._

_Mrs Leaford announced who we would be paired up with as roommates and gave us our keys and room numbers; the boys and the girls had separate floors, Jack was roommates with Jerry, and Eddie and Milton were roommates as well. I was praying I'd be paired up with Julie, she was probably the only friend I have who's female, but unfortunately she was chosen to be Gloria Richman's roommate, who is one of Julies __best friends. I tried to be as happy for her as I could, but now I knew I was going to be paired up with a complete stranger. I waited until Mrs Leaford got to my name, I crossed my fingers hoping my roommate was going to be nice, but when she read the name out all my hope vanished because the person she paired me up with was the total opposite to what I expected- it was Donna Martins._

_I was so shocked when she called out Donna's name that I almost shouted when she said it. This was so unfair, my friends get to be paired up with their friends and I have to be roommates with my nemesis. __Why in the heck would she do that?! Isn't it obvious that we dislike eachother? I don't know how I was gonna survive a whole week with Donna in a cramped space, it was going to be a hell of a lot difficult. Although it wasn't just me who was upset with the roommate choice, Donna was furious. _

_"Why do I have to be roommates with this freak?!" She asked Mrs Leaford fustratedely. I tried my best to not take her rude words to heart._

_"Donna that's enough complaints from you, you're paired up with Kim and that's final." Mrs Leaford replied strictly. "Once everyone has found their rooms and put there luggage away please report back to the Lobby." She informed the rest of us. __Donna gave a huff of annoyance and stomped her foot babyishly before heading towards our room with her three suitcases. I felt a firm, gentle hand pat my shoulder, that sent electric currents through my arm; it was Jack. I turned around to be met by his warm, chocolate eyes, he gave me a sheepish grin._

_"Good luck with Donna, you're gonna need it." He told me. I knew, I tried to smile back but it turned out as a grimace. He smiled one more time before heading off with Jerry. I was really gonna miss the warmth of his hand. I grabbed my suitcase and searched for room 13- another sign of bad luck._

_When I found the room I'd be sharing with Donna I opened it up with the key I was given. When I came in I spotted a medium sized room with two single beds pushed against the wall with their own dresser, I looked to the bed on the left and saw that Donna was sorting out her luggage, when she saw me she shot me a dirty look. I just ignored her, it's not like I wanted to be sharing a room with her anyway. I just dumped my luggage next to my bed and headed out of the room, the less time I spent with her the more happy I'll be. I headed back to the lobby and met up with Jack, where we were given a map of the Park, a leaflet on 'Places of Interest', a tour guide book, a survival book called 'Just in case' and a notebook to right down about anything we found interesting._

_"You have five hours of free time to go and do any activity you wish." Mrs Leaford announced, causing all of the students to cheer. "But you must be back before dinner which will be at 7pm. If you get lost call a friend or me." Everyone thought it was a good offer, if it meant they could go out without an adult following them. "Make sure you behave." Mrs Leaford told us, but I'm sure she knew that wouldn't be possible._

_We all split up, Milton and Julie went to visit Banff museum, Jerry and Eddie went off to do skiing first so it was just me and Jack left. We both decided we would go ice-skating, even though Jack seemed a bit skeptical. At first I was a bit clumsy and slipped a few times but I soon got the hang of it, but on that day I found out something that Jack isn't good at: ice-skating, he was slipping and sliding everywhere like an eel. It was the most hilarious thing I've ever watched, I'm sure he got the hang of it after a while but he just decided to act silly for the fun of it. A whole lot of people were staring but he still carried on acting goofy, then he decided to take it to the extreme, he purposely collided into me and we both went falling on the ice. I hit my head on the ice pretty hard but the situation was so funny I didn't feel the pain, it took me a while before I stopped laughing that I realized Jack was on top of me. He was staring at me also laughing as well, I felt my whole body heat up that I was sure I was gonna melt the ice. I gently pushed him off me and we stood up, people were really staring at us now, my blush deepened._

_"Don't worry we're alright." Jack informed the crowd, I think he found the whole situation highly amusing. They soon turned away, some shaking their heads muttering the word 'Americans' pitifully while others just laughed. When all the attention was averted from us I gave Jack a playful punch on his arm, while he carried on laughing. We decided to leave, that was enough ice-skating for one day. We decided to explore the Park with the rest of the time we had left, I had the time of my life with Jack, it was those times we spend together that really brought us even closer, and I made sure I left room in my brain for the memory of those 5 hours because, I'd treasure them forever._

_We made our way back to the hotel, and we were just in time for Dinner, I sat on the same table with Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Julie, they exchanged information on their day, but when it came to Jack and I's experience he did a bit of editing, cropping out anything he didn't want to tell them. Even though at that moment I felt happy and some what complete, I couldn't help realizing that something was missing. Why isn't there someone flirting with Jack? Why isn't there someone shooting me evil glares? Why isn't Donna here? Did she even leave our room? But I think Jerry was probably thinking the same thing._

_"Has anyone seen Donna?" Jerry asked. Everyone was a bit surprised as to why he would ask that question._

_"I'm not sure, the last time I saw her was when she stomped off to the room Kim and her are sharing." Milton answered._

_"But she didn't come down for food." Jerry replied._

_"Not everyone loves food the way you do Jerry." Julie stated. "She's __probably on another diet or something." _

_"Why don't we stop talking about Donna and be glad she's not here." Jack said. Everyone agreed and we went back to eating. When we were done we went to the activity room which was crammed with board games, computer games, puzzles, a huge flat screen TV, but the one thing that caught our eyes was the Xbox Kinect connected to the TV. We all raced towards it, quickly deciding to play 'Just Dance'. It was so much fun, even though our dance moves were crap, the only person who could dance was Jerry, he could probably do any move you throw at him and not to our surprise he was the best at it. We danced and danced until 9pm when Mrs Leaford said it was time for us to go to bed. At the end Jerry was the winner, and we all agreed he deserved it. We made our way to our rooms saying our goodbyes, I headed towards my room putting the key in the lock and opening it._

_The first thing I saw when I walked in was Donna sitting crossed legged on her bed in her skimpy PJ's with a book in her hand, I don't think she heard me coming in. At first I thought it was a bit peculiar that Donna was reading, but what was more strange was the way she looked. She had removed all her make-up, hair extensions and contact lenses, her hair was dyed blonde and only up to her shoulders and it looked a bit dull and unhealthy, her eye colour was actually grey with a fleck of blue, but the one thing that confused me is the fact that she wore so much make-up when she had nice, flawless skin, she actually looked pretty. My eyes flickered from her face to the book she was reading, that's when I froze, My eyes shot towards my suitcase which was opened and looked like it had been rummaged through then back to the book in her hand. That was not just any book that was my Diary!_

_I could tell that she was already up to my last entry, she knew everything. She knew all the secrets, the secrets that I hadn't even told Jane. I was hyperventilating, my breath became shallow and the next thing I knew I was screaming. Her eyes shot towards me, she ran over to me in panic and covered my mouth with her hand._

_"Shut up!" She told me. I stopped but I was still panicking on the inside, she removed her hand slowly, stepped back and went to grab my diary. When I looked closely at her I realized that hey eyes were red and puffy, had she been crying? "It's too late Kim, I know all your secrets. I know everything from the tragic death of your parents to your love for Jack and your dislike for me."She spoke in a dangerously calm voice. "Well I hope this makes you happy Kim but I don't hate you, I don't even dislike you, I just envy you with a passion. Jealousy can be a really strong thing Kim, I've been jealous of you since the first time I saw you. I was jealous of your looks, your personality,your loving foster mum- Jane, the fact that everyone adored you, the fact that Jack liked you and I still am jealous. Why do you think I dyed my hair blonde? Don't you remember I was a brunette when you saw me. Why do you think I wear contact lenses, hair extensions, I had surgery done and I wear make-up? I wanted to have brown eyes like you, I wanted to have long hair like you, I wanted to be beautiful like you." Her voice cracked and tears were slowly fell out of her eyes. It finally dawned on me, I finally realized the real reason and I felt guilty._

_"I just wanted people to notice me, Jack to notice me so I did what I had to do and then you come back and take it all away from me again. I know you love Jack Kim and I know he loves you back, and the fact that he loves you kills me. All these years of hard work gone to waste, but I know a way to make him fall for me instead, I want you to stay away from him." I soaked everything in, those words unlocked all the emotions inside of me, as she spoke I was crying as well, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, tears flooded from my eyes at an alarming rate. Tears rushed from her eyes as well but she still carried on talking trying to be as threatening as she could, it worked but it was the most fragile I've ever seen her. "Stay away from him Kim! And stay away from his friends too!" She shouted. "If you don't I'll expose this diary to everyone, and not just that, I'll- I'll-" She looked around and then spotted the bottle with my pills inside my suitcase, I tried to get it but she was faster. "You won't be seeing your pills again, I know how much you need them." I was stuck in a dead end, and I couldn't find a way out. It would break my heart, to leave Jack but I had no other choice, I had to agree. I nodded my head solemnly, wiping away my tears._

_"Good." She said as she chucked my diary and my pills back to me. "I think it's only fair I return you a favor. If you do this for me I'll stay off your back, I won't be mean to you, you won't hear another word from me ever. I will keep away from your diary and your pills too." I thought about it and realized it was kind of her to even take me into consideration. I nodded again. "I'm serious Kim Crawford." She told me "And don't mention this conversation to anyone or I'll make sure you'll regret it. Forget it ever happened." I nodded again. I knew this was black mail I knew it was probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, but there was no other way out. Staying away from the gang would be hard too, they were the only true friends I actually had, now I had to leave them._

_I cried my self to sleep that night. When I woke up I was dreading the day ahead. I did my daily routine, me and Donna didn't exchange any words and we kept out of each others way. When I was done I prepared myself, for what I was about to do. I went down to the lobby where the register was taken, I could see Jack and some of the gang waving at me, but I ignored them. When we went for breakfast I sat by myself, but they came to sit down next to me._

_"Hey Kim, we waved at you in the lobby but I don't think you saw us." Jack said to me. I didn't answer, I didn't smile, I ignored him. I stood up from the table and went to sit somewhere else feeling their eyes on me, and imagining their confused faces, especially Jack's. When I moved from the table; in the corner of my eye I saw Donna give a smile of approval, before getting her food and going to go and sit in my place on the table but I could still feel Jack's gaze fixated on me. I could tell he was confused, angry and upset, I tried my best not to notice but I knew I felt a piece of my heart fall away. It stayed like that for the rest of the day I ignored them, I gave them the cold shoulder, I did all the planned activities alone, I ate alone, I spent my free time alone. They came up to me numerous times but I payed no attention to them but I knew Jack wasn't going to give up. He even confronted me._

_"Kim, why are you acting like this?" he said after dragging me into a corner after dinner. "Yesterday you were fine, now you're this." He gestured to me now. I didn't answer him, I couldn't, I wouldn't. "Kim?" _

_"Just leave me alone Jack." I replied rudely. He let go as if he touched something hot, I knew he was hurt by what I said, I could see it in his eyes. I was about to burst into tears because I knew I'd lost him. I quickly Left before broke down, heading straight for my room. I cried and cried, I felt so bad, I felt so broken, I cried until I heard Donna come in, I quickly wiped my tears away._

_"Well done Kim." Donna said to me. I nodded. That night I cried myself to sleep. It carried on like this for the past four days and Donna was soon taking my place. The gang were probably sad that I left, but they soon got over it and didn't bother trying to be friends anymore. Donna didn't just copy my looks she decided to copy my personality too. She was now being super nice to them and Jack and her have gotten closer again, I heard that yesterday they got back together. A big chunk of my heart was ripped out, and I felt hollow. I cried myself to sleep every night, I was dropping back into my depressed state, all my happiness had disappeared along with Jack and the gang. Why did I get myself into this mess? Why am I so easy to manipulate?_

_At least__ Donna kept her promise, she's not cruel to me and she stays away from my diary and my pills which I guess is an improvement to the way she treated me before. This trip had went from a dream to a nightmare, I couldn't face them this morning their happiness only brought me more pain so I decided to skip breakfast, that's how I ended up here in the lobby. _

_I guess good things don't last forever._

_Goodbye._

* * *

I closed my diary and placed it to my chest, hugging it close to me. This book was the only thing I trusted, yet it was so easily revealed, I gently put it in my rucksack. The lobby was almost empty except for the secretary and a few people, but soon students started to pile out of the canteen. Mrs Leaford had instructed us to meet her at the town square this morning instead of taking the register in the lobby. This was going to be our last day of planned activities, tommorow was our free day and then on Sunday we'll be going back to Seaford, you don't know how much I was looking forward to going home. I put my hood up trying my best to hide my face from the students. I was planning on leaving when they had all gone.

I saw Donna walk out with the gang but Jack wasn't there. They were all laughing and chatting, it looks like they had forgotten about me, I tried my hardest not to cry, luckily they didn't see me. I kept my hood on as more students piled out, after a while I didn't see anymore, I guess Jack must have gone but I didn't see him. I removed my hood and grabbed my rucksack but as I did so a tall, muscular figure with dark brown shaggy hair approached from the canteen. My body froze and I held my breath.

I was praying he wouldn't notice me, but as he walked past his eyes flickered in my direction and he spotted me. Oh shit. He stopped and stared right into my eyes and I stared back unable to break the gaze. His face was expressionless but his eyes held so many emotions that were so strong that no words needed to be exchanged between us for me to know how he felt. I felt like giving in, I wanted to give in, I needed to break down but I didn't get a chance to, because he broke the gaze and walked out of the automatic doors into the cold, snowy morning without a second glance or a single word.

I felt another piece of my heart fall to the ground beside my feet.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter spent a lot of time on it. Again I'm so sorry for not updating, but I hope the chapter made up for it. This chapter was hard for me to write, I was having a really bad case of writers block so I wrote and rewrote this chapter again and again, I thought this one was the best but you are the deciders of that. The next chapter will have even more drama, and I'll try to update this story as soon as possible.**

**Reviews really boost my confidence so keep them rolling in. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait, I love you guys for being so patient. Lots of love Cuteskull xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey everyone, sorry guys for making you wait so long for chapter 14-again. I hope you'll forgive me- again, because I pretty much don't have a good excuse this time. Although thanks for all the reviews I received, they were real confident boosters. Some drama might take place in this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Love Cuteskull xx.**

**I also want to apologize in advance for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes that pops up in this story, I'm crap at that stuff.**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

I was in a sour mood and I was feeling miserable, it was Jack's 18th birthday today and I can't even talk to him. I didn't need to write down his birthday in my diary because no matter how hard I tried, I could never forget it. The date: 24/04/95, has always been engraved in my brain since I knew Jack.

I made him a friendship bracelet, but now I'd never get a chance to give it to him. I looked ahead of me and I could see Jack, Donna and his friends all wishing him a happy birthday, Jerry giving him birthday beats, five of them handing him presents, Donna giving him a peck on the cheek. I wish I was there, but my diary and my pills are my life, is life important than love? Can that question even be answered? Anyway I think it's for the best, the worst thing you can do to someone is be a burden to them. I removed my eyes away from them, and let my brain wander.

It was snowing as I walked outside, and I'm sure the temperature was around -12 °C. Eventhough I was freezing I enjoyed the cold winter weather, I preferred it better than the summer. During summer, everything feels too hot, sticky, sweaty, tiring, busy, angry and irritating; it looked too colorful, too bright, too intense and too overwhelming. I began realizing this after spending time here and I was surprised I had spent so much time in California where it was almost hot all year round. During winter, everything feels calm, peaceful, happy, relaxing, it also felt cold and it's always snowing, but there was something about snow after it fell. You felt clean, cleansed and refreshed. I'v never in my life thought white could be such a beautiful color, but when everything is covered in a thick blanket of white snow, it looks wonderful, it felt pure. It felt nice.

I really need to get back home soon, I'm sounding even crazier than I normally do. I shook my head of my weird thoughts and daydreams; placing myself back into reality.

I was right at the back of the swarm of students that made their way to the town square, making sure I kept a far distance. Being alone had made me really think about this past month, I started out as a loser, then I became popular, now I'm a loner. They have been so many ups and downs in my life that thinking about it made me feel dizzy. When I think about the downs they all had something to do with Donna, when I remember the ups, all of them include Jack. Jack always made me happy, when I'm around him I feel normal and relaxed, I didn't feel crazy around him, he was the only person that could make me talk, that could make me feel better and without him I was lost. I sighed deeply, wishing I was somewhere different, wishing I was someone different.

I walked sluggishly, feeling like I was carrying the weight of an Elephant on my back. I could see many shops and buildings in the distance, so I knew I was close to reaching the town square. After a few more minutes of walking I reached the town square along with all the other students; this time I made my way to the front of the crowd, so that the teacher could see me well when she was taking the register since I couldn't actually speak to her. I made sure I avoided eye contact with anyone and fixed my eyes on my snow covered boots like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Luckily, my name was near the top of the register, so I didn't have to be the center of attention for long.

When Mrs Leaford had finished taking the register she wished Jack a happy birthday everyone else did too. More people sang happy birthday and handed him presents, all the presents that he was given were expensive. I felt pathetic, I just made him a bracelet, I stared at it angrily then stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't go up to wish Jack a happy birthday. I stayed and watched as everyone else did. Mrs Leaford shushed everyone so she could make her important announcement. "Everyone is probably wondering why I called everyone to the town square today. Well we've got three special activities planned today. The first activity will be climbing, the second activity will be skiing and the last special activity will be a treasure hunt in the mountain forests. Doesn't that sound exciting!" Some muffled sarcastic cheers left the crowd. I think Mrs Leaford had forgotten that we were a group of 18 and 17 year olds, not 8 year olds, did she really think we would find a treasure hunt interesting. I think Mrs Leaford could read our confused faces because she rolled her eyes and continued. "You didn't let me finish. The prize for whoever wins the treasure hunt is a $3000 (U.S.A) and two FREE tickets for a two week trip to London after graduation."

Everyone turned there heads towards Mrs Leaford as if she had three heads. I couldn't believe my ears, and I don't think anybody did too. Everyone cheered loudly, while Mrs Leaford laughed "Teenagers." she muttered amused. I've always wanted to go to London, and this is my opportunity to go. My mood was suddenly lifted and I was really looking forward to the treasure hunt, but first I had to climb a big rock, then I have to glide on a piece of wood down a snowy slope. Yay! *sarcasm*

When everyone had almost finished cheering a big man dressed in a enormous redcoat, large ski boots, with a black, thick scarf, a black hat and wearing probably three pairs of gloves appeared, he looked like he was in his 40's. I hardly knew him but apart of me disliked him already, maybe because he was dressed warmer than me. He had a large grin on his face that went from ear to ear, a big nose, and small eyes, he had a thick brown frizzy beard, that reached his neck and long hair which was tied in a pony-tail. Just looking at him irritated me even more. "Settle down everyone." Mrs Leaford ordered, which everyone obeyed by quieting down, I think the only reason they were actually listening to her is because they really wanted to go on that treasure hunt. "Now everyone meet Lee." Everyone's attention was on the large man.

"Hey, I'm Lee, I'm going to be your guide for your fun activities today. If you're lost tell me, and if you need help with something I'm always here. I hope everyone is ready for an adventure!" He boomed in his thick Canadian accent with a loud and enthusiastic voice. Everyone cheered, I didn't know if they were doing it because they actually liked him, because they wanted to be on their best behavior or because they were scared of him. I didn't cheer, I wore a stoned face expression. I didn't like him, he reminded me of Peppy Cola- too much 'pep' not enough 'cola'. When people are too peppy it irritates me.

I think he spotted my sour face through the crowd, because I felt his tiny beady eyes on me. "Hey Blondie, why the down face?" He questioned loudly towards me, everyone turned their heads in my direction, but my facial expressions didn't change. In fact I'm sure that I was now wearing a scowl; I hate being called a 'Blondie'.There were only two blondes in our senior year- me and Donna, most girls in our school were brunettes and all the other blondes had died their hair some bright, crazy color- like pink. "Can't find anything to say huh. Why am I not surprised?" He teased while everyone started to laugh, even Mrs Leaford. Was he trying to imply that I was stupid? I've only known this guy for two minutes and I already hated him. I shot him a deadly glare, only if looks could kill. "Don't need to get angry, all I wanted was a smile." Well unfortunately people don't get what they want in life all the time. I turned away from him still wearing the same angry expression. He turned his attention away from me, and so did everyone else.

He began explaining the activities in more detail and ran over some rules, everyone was paying their full attention except me. There were three coaches parked near us, when he was done all the students lined up in alphabetical order at the assigned coach, I was near the front of my line so I could grab an empty seat before anyone else. I nearly sprinted to the back; where I found two empty pairs of seats. I sat near the window seat, and placed my ruck sack in the seat next to me, I knew no one would want to take the seat beside me, so I might as well put it to good use. I kind of liked it that way.

Everyone was on the coach and like I predicted, the seat next to me still remained occupied by my bag. I got out my iPhone and put my headphones on as we headed towards our first destination. It was only a short journey and we soon arrived in a rocky valley surrounded by many mountains. There were twelve men dressed in black and luminous yellow jackets with orange helmets, they looked like climbers. Six of them were standing next to one high mountain, six were standing next to the other, three were at the top and three were at the bottom on one and it was the same with the other mountain. We were all instructed to get off the coach, I grabbed my rucksack and did as I was instructed.

Mrs Leaford checked all of us were here and then Lee aka 'Son of a bitch' addressed us. "Today we will be climbing Mounts Edith and Cory." I stared at the two large mountains, and I felt like fainting. The mountain was probably two times higher than the statue of Liberty, probably three. Although it wasn't just me who seemed frightened about climbing it, everyone looked horrified. "Don't worry guys, as long as you have a secured harness and helmet it's perfectly safe. If you think this ones tall then you haven't seen Mount Louis." Lee tried to reassure us, but his words weren't comforting.

We were split into two groups and were all told to line up in a straight line. Unfortunately Jack, Donna, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Julie were in my group, they were near the front so I made sure I was right at the back. We were told to climb up the mountains three at a time, the men in the black and yellow jackets would secure your helmet and harness and they gave you protective gloves to wear. Although it wasn't just the height of the mountain that scared you it was the weather, the wind was very strong and there was a light drizzle of snow.

I watched as three by three students climbed the rocky mountain, a few made it to the top, most of them didn't. I was glad I stayed at the back because in some cases it was raining vomit, there were also a few cases of asthma attacks, many girls fainted, most people felt sick before they even got up there, some people were having panic and anxiety attacks but Mrs Leaford still let it carry on. She was going on about 'facing your fears' bull shit, when people were close to going unconscious, Thank God most of them brought their medication.

The line was shortening and I knew it was my turn soon, when I checked the other mountain they were almost finished. Only a handful of people had made it up our mountain, including Jack, Jerry and Eddie, Milton had an asthma attack, Julie fainted, Donna was surprisingly close to getting to the top but she broke her nail and demanded to be brought down. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today, there was only four of us left, so that means I'd be climbing by myself. That means everyone will be watching me, the other group had finished, I watched as the three students failed to reach the top, my heart rate increased, I broke out into a nervous sweat despite the cold, my belly churned and I felt I was going to throw up.

I had many fears, one of them was heights. As they secured my harness and helmet; I prayed that I wouldn't hyperventilate, or do something crazy, but as I motivated myself Lee had to make a stupid remark. "Can little Blondie make it to the top of the mountain? It's pretty high don't you think so." He asked everyone sarcastically, they all snickered. I tried to ignore him but I was asking myself the same question. Could I do this? I stared at the tall piece of rock, it's now or never. I felt one of the men pat my back, that meant I was secured. "Remember, don't look down." Lee warned me playfully. I'm not stupid!

I took a deep breath, here goes.

I made my way up the mountain slowly, climbing one foot at a time, pacing myself carefully. I could feel the crowds eyes on me, even the few people who were at the top of the mountain were watching me intently. I knew none of them had faith in me, but that didn't stop me from carrying on. As I got higher the churning in my stomach became stronger to the point where I wanted to puke, my vision was becoming blurry and I felt mildly dizzy, I tried my hardest to ignore it but it was almost impossible.

I began to speed up my pace, but as I was climbing up I stumbled on a crumbly rock, which caused me to lose my footing. The crowd gasped and I nearly screamed. I watched the broken pieces fall to the ground, and that's when I realized I broke the number one rule. I looked down. The crowds of students looked like colonies of moving ants, that's when I realized how far up I was. I thought I was about to pass out, I clung to the mountain for dear life. How could I have been so stupid?! I took another deep breath and carried on. There was no way I was giving up, I could do this.

_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger-_ I repeated this in my head, as I carried on climbing, If no one else was going to believe in me I had to believe in myself. I had to prove I was stronger than they thought and I had to show Lee, I wasn't just a 'Blondie'. Before I could even take in what had just happened, I had made it to the top. The men came over and helped me remove my harness, I saw the shocked faces of the few students at the top of the mountain, even Jack looked gobsmacked. I could hardly feel my legs, I felt slightly sick, but I still smiled in fact I laughed, I felt so relieved. I made it!

"Well Ms Crawford congratulations, you climbed the mountain in 7 minutes and 33.354 seconds, which is the fastest time out of your group." On of the men in the black and yellow coats told me. I couldn't believe it, it felt more like seven hours climbing not six minutes. My smile only widened, no one cheered me on, no one clapped when I got to the top, but I did it and that's all that matters.

When they had drove us back down all the other kids were congratulated, especially Jack. I felt a bit left out, but I was too happy to care, I had faced my fear but as I made my way to the coach I felt a a tap on my back; it was Lee. "Well done kid you did good, I never knew you could do it. I'm also sorry for teasing you, I didn't mean it." He congratulated and apologized at the same time. For once that day, I actually smiled. "You see, I knew you could smile." I gave a little laugh, and he gave me a toothy grin before walking off.

As I sat down in my seat on the coach, I realized that Lee wasn't trying to tease me on purpose, he just wanted to push me, and I was glad he was harsh because he was the main reason I wanted to make it to the top of that mountain. I guess he isn't as irritating than I thought. Everyone made their way unto the coach, Mrs Leaford made sure everyone was here, and then we set off to our next activity. I brought my phone out, put my headphones on, and as I clicked play Miley Cyrus- 'The Climb' came on, some people would have said it was mere coincidence, but I thought it was just the amazing power of music.

I hummed to the song as the coach drove us to our next destination, the drive wasn't as long neither, so we arrived in no time. I could hear childish screams and see kids skiing in the distance as we arrived at a snowy mountain, and I recognized it straight away, it was Mt Norquay, it's a small skiing area and is not to steep which was great because I wasn't a very skilled skier.

We were led out of the coaches, Mrs Leaford took the register again, and soon we saw the hairy face of Lee."As you probably know this, is Mount Norquay, it's a great skiing ground and it's not too difficult. Kids as young as eight can complete these race courses, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to handle." He boomed loudly. "You've got two hours to enjoy yourself, now off you go."We all cheered and went to go and get our skiing gear. The two hours I spent skiing were fun, I didn't really race anybody, just free-styled and tried different race courses. Skiing is amazing, the rush of the moment, the wind whipping your hair, the adrenaline pumping in your veins, it's frightening but I love it.

When two hours had passed we put our gear away, said our goodbyes to Mt Norquay and set off back on our coaches. It didn't take us long before we were back in the town of Banff. Lee instructed us to get off the coaches while Mrs Leaford took the register once again, then she made an announcement. "Well done everyone for your good behavior. It's 1:30pm so you can go to any of the shops in town, and grab some lunch to eat, make sure you grab a snack for the treasure hunt as well. Then you have three hours of free time, you must arrive at our meeting point at 4:30pm sharp." She informed everyone. "Off you go and try not to have too much fun."

"I'll see you guys later." Lee boomed waving at us, before departing along with Mrs Leaford. Everyone cheered once more and split up into their different groups. I was left alone, but I didn't see it as such a bad thing. I made my way around town looking for somewhere to eat, I opened up my tour guide book of Banff, and there was a popular cafe called: Wild Flour Banff's Artisan Bakery Cafe on Caribou Street East Side. I used the map to help me find my way there, it wasn't very big but it wasn't small neither, as soon as you walk in you can smell the sweet scent of coffee, and the beautiful smell of home made bread that made my belly rumble, what?! I skipped breakfast. It had a certain warmth to it that felt welcoming.

I sat down at a one seat table and looked through the menu, the foods were expensive but I really couldn't be bothered to look for anywhere else, I was absolutely starving. I scanned and picked what I wanted, and it didn't take long for a waitress to come to my table. "Hello, I'm Melissa, how can I help you?" I was about to open my mouth until I remembered; I have a deep psychological problem that stops me from talking to people, I rummaged through my bag and luckily I brought my iPad. I quickly typed what I wanted, as she stared at me curiously.

_I would like a large ham and cheese panini, a Blue-berry muffin and a wet cappuccino, please. _I showed her my iPad, although she seemed a bit confused.

"O-OK then." She replied slowly, before walking away to take my order. She so thinks I'm weird. I received my order in about five minutes and began to eat. It was the best lunch I've ever had, the food may have been pricey, but God it was worth every single dime! I tried eating slowly so that I could savor every bite. When I had finished eating I left the money at the table and went to the counter. I bought some assortments of sweet breads such as croissants and scones and a large bottle of water, I didn't forget what Mrs Leaford instructed us. I thanked the workers with a smile and headed out, I checked my watch, I had spent about an hour eating, now all I needed to do was find something that could entertain me for the next two hours.

I stuffed the bag of food into my bag and decided to go to the local cinema. It was Sci-Fi Horror week so they were showing a bunch of old and new Canadian Science- fiction and horror movies. I liked Science-fiction but I wasn't so sure on the horror, but I couldn't think of anything else to do so I just went in and bought a ticket for the first movie I saw. I ended up buying a ticket for_ Splice_, it was an interesting movie with a great plot, but it was slightly messed up and some of the scenes were a bit too intense. Although there's one thing that movie taught me, when I hopefully become a scientist I should never try splicing human and animal DNA, it always ends with a disaster.

As soon as I got outside and checked my watch, it was 4:24pm, I had less than ten minutes to get to the town square, great now I have to run- stupid cinema adverts! I sprinted as fast as I could to the meeting place, and I arrived just in time.

Lee was standing closely to Mrs Leaford as she spoke "Welcome back everybody, hope you guys enjoyed yourself, but now it's time for the real fun. We will be going to the forests near Peyto Lake where our treasure hunt will take place. You will be working in partners, and given a map, compass and walky- talky. You use the walky-talkies to contact us and we'll use it to contact you. There are eight paths you can follow so choose wisely. You have to use your geology skills for the treasure hunt, there will be ten stops where a green flag will be placed, you have to collect all these flags, and collect the treasure. The treasure is a bronze leaf shaped medallion, there are ten of these at the finish line so, the first ten partners will have a chance, but the first one to find their way back to the lake will win. We are only allowed unto a certain area in the forests, so please do not cross the boundaries."

"There will be lots of wildlife and animals roaming around, please respect them, but if you are in danger, and you come across a Grizzly bear, a wild cougar or wolverine please contact us immediately, you should also contact us if you get lost. Although these situations are very unlikely. If we contact you and tell you to rush back immediately in some emergency, please follow our instructions. You'll all be given a first-aid kit if you get into any medical emergency, but if you or your partner needs serious medical attention please call us and we'll com to help you as soon as possible."

"If you have any special medication please bring it with you also. We know that the partners that you are going to be paired up with aren't going to be your friends, but you have to work together. If the partners do win they get $3000 EACH and two tickets EACH, so they won't have to share the money and they can pick someone close to them to travel with. These are all the rules as follows so please enjoy yourself, we will be announcing your pairs at the meeting place." I listened carefully to Mrs Leaford instructions, everything sounded great but I wasn't looking forward to being paired up. I sighed deeply as I walked unto the coach.

The journey to Peyto Lake didn't take long either, thank God. Donna was sitting in front of me, talking about her 'fun' time with Jack after lunch, I felt sicker than I did when I had to climb the mountain. When I got out of the coach I was greeted by a wide blue lake with a mountain towered over it surrounded by green forest, I quickly took a picture of the beautiful scenery.

Mrs Leaford took the register and began pairing everyone up. This is the part I was dreading, especially when I found out the Mrs Leaford was pairing us as boy and girl. She was nearing the end of her long list and I hadn't been called out. "...Jerry Martinez with Julie Scot, Eddie Jones with Kelsey Vegas, Milton Krupnick with Donna Martins..." Oh my fudge. "So that means Jack Brewer with Kim Crawford." Mrs Leaford finished. Why wasn't I surprised?! Every time I'm so close to happiness something just has to ruin it! It's not like I hate Jack, I still feel the complete opposite that's the reason why I can't be partners with him. Why does fate have to be so cruel?! I could tell that everyone was shocked, and staring at me-again. I could tell Donna was angry, and Jack was annoyed-again. Right now I was emotionally exhausted. I give up.

Jack walked angrily towards me, he looked pretty pissed off. I didn't look at him, he didn't look at me and no words were exchanged. Lee handed out our walky-talkies, maps and compasses as Mrs Leaford ran over the rules once more. I still hadn't spoken to Jack, but I knew I had to speak to him at some time since we would be working together."Remember all the important rules, but remember to take your time, you've got two hours, when the time is up we'll call you back. Please make sure your walky-talkies are on at all times." Lee told us. Mrs Leaford told us to get ready, then she waved a red flag signaling us to go. Most students began walking off into the forest, with what I'm guessing is a plan. Donna gave me a dirty look before going off with Milton, who will possibly be doing all the work. I guess that favor didn't last long. I turned towards Jack who was still standing beside me.

"Jack." I called his name. He turned towards me his handsome face twisted in anger and annoyance.

"What?" He replied rudely. I handed him the compass to use, he snatched it from my hand. I tried my best to ignore his hostile behavior because I knew it was my fault.

"I'll be using the map, which path do you want to take, choose any number between 1 and 8." I asked him.

"Path four." He answered bluntly. I checked the path on the map, it looked like the hardest path.

"Are you sure you want to choose that one? It looks a bit difficult." I asked nicely.

"You said I could pick any, so I picked four." He replied harshly.

"OK." I said simply. "The map says we have to go north." He looked at the compass.

"North is that way." he pointed to a direction in the vast mass of trees. We were the last group to start going. It went on like that for a while, I'd ask which direction and he would point the way. The snow began to get heavier and a wind picked up, but we still kept going. We had collected three flags already and we had seven more to go. We were walking through the many trees, in an awkward silence, it was like the forest was being deliberately quiet just to make the situation harder to bear. I don't think Jack could take it either because he soon broke it.

"Kim, why have you been ignoring the gang for these past few days?" He asked angrily, I could tell he's been wanting to get an answer for that question for a while now. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer.

"On the first day, everything was good everything was cool, and then over night you became a total bitch." He spat angrily. It was amazing how his words had such a strong affect on me. Because as soon as he called me a 'bitch' I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to make up a lie as quickly as I could.

"I thought you and the gang wouldn't miss me, if I left." I said. It was partly true.

"Well, we did miss you at first, but I guess people move on. Since Donna's come back with a changed personality, I guessed no one cares much about you anymore. But you still haven't answered my question Kim." He said harshly. This was torture, mental torture. The tears were over flowing but I used all my might to keep them from falling. I still didn't answer. "I knew we haven't been on and off as friends Kim, but how could you forget my birthday? I never forgot yours: It's May 31st." I was surprised he remembered my birthday, it warmed my heart.

"I never forgot Jack. I just didn't get a chance to wish you a happy birthday." I admitted truthfully.

"Whatever Kim." He replied. I saw the green flag waving in the distance and I went to grab it off the tree.

"Jack, this whole week has been rough, and I can't really explain why I left you and the gang, but can we just drop the subject for now. It's a long story." I told him. "I know what I did was dumb and stupid and I know you're angry at me, but sometimes secrets have to be kept secrets for their own good."

He sighed loudly, rubbing his temples. "What you did was dumb and stupid, but I'm not angry at you Kim, just frustrated." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only two words I could say, but they held so many other meanings.

"I'll only forgive you if you've gotten me a birthday present." He told me playfully. This boy and his mood swings.

"I have gotten you a present but I didn't buy it, I made it." I told him.

"Well let's hope this home made present is better than birthday sex." He told me. I cringed at his words, I think I made a weird facial expression because he began laughing.

"Stop that Jack, it's not funny." I told him smacking his arm playfully.

"Don't worry Kim, I forgive you, but after this trip you have to promise me you'll start talking to me and the gang again." He told me. I knew what I was getting myself into, but if I could climb a mountain, face up to seven years of bullying, see my parents die, this was nothing. I was being blinded by love, I didn't care, I'd do anything. Love makes you crazy, or in my case crazier.

"Yes, I promise." I replied boldly.

"Good." He answered before giving me a small smiled. "Oh, and when am I going to get my hand made present?"

"Later." I said smiling back. It's truly fascinating the way Me and Jack make up so quickly, but I could never stay angry at him and I don't think he could neither.

So far we were doing well as a team, although the map layout was complex which made it harder to read. I knew we were well behind from everyone else but as long as me and Jack completed it together I'd be happy. I knew Jack was finding the compass hard to read as well, but he tried his best to figure it out. It was getting dark and the snow became even heavier, the temperatures were dropping drastically and I couldn't feel my fingers and toes. It was probably the wind that was the worst, it was a strong, cold, dry wind that traveled fast and when it hit your face, it felt like you were being stabbed in the face by a thousand cold knives. The snow was blinding, I could hardly see the map, and I don't think Jack could see his compass.

I didn't know how long we had been out here, but we've been searching for the fifth flag for a long time, but we just kept on walking around in circles. I was beginning to become anxious and I think Jack was too. The weather was getting worse, so they should have called us back. My whole body felt numb and my teeth chattered, all this walking was excruciatingly painful.

"Jack, are you sure we're going west?" I asked him desperately. Eventhough the snow distorted my vision, I recognized this place and I knew we had been here earlier.

"I think so." He replied unsure. "I can hardly see a thing." I began to panic, then I checked my watch. It was 7:55pm! They should have called us back 55 minutes ago! How come I didn't hear them through my walky-talky?! I pulled it out from my pocket, and I felt my stomach drop. I hadn't put it on, it was off all this time!

"Jack is your walky-talky on?!" I asked hurriedly. He pulled it out from his pocket and his eyes widened.

"Shit, it's not on." He cursed. My stomach sank lower, and at that exact tragic moment something even worse happened. A strong wind blew and my map went flying out of my hand.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to reach out for it but the wind had already dragged it too far. I felt my heart stop beating. What were we going to do?! We were stuck in the middle of no where. I turned to Jack, and I saw the look of despair written on his features. I put on my walky-talky and tried contacting someone. "Hello, is anyone there?!" I shouted repeatedly, but there was no answer. Jack tried doing the same but the was no results. "Nothings going through." I said solemnly, I felt like crying.

"It's probably because of the snow storm." Jack replied quietly as he hugged himself to gain warmth.

We had no idea where we were. I looked all around us and burst into tears because the scene was annoyingly beautiful, beautifully dangerous, and I hated it. I could hardly feel my body, I didn't think I had enough strength to move, the snow was strong and as it hit it felt like you were being punched again and again. And at that moment I felt like we were going to die here, freeze to death. "It's official, we're lost. We're going to die." I sobbed.

Jack walked towards me, pulling me in his arms. I felt a special warmth in his arms, and I wished I could feel that all the time. "Don't worry Kim, we'll be OK." He tried to comfort me, but I knew he was as unsure as I was.

* * *

**A/N- This is the longest chapter I've wrote in my whole life! I'm sorry if it's lame, I was half asleep writing this, but there will be more drama to come in the next chapter. You have no idea what I've got planned for chapter 15, it'll be a surprise. Sorry again for the delay, but keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think. I'll try and start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Love Cuteskull xxx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey, I'm sorry again for taking long to update, and I want to thank everybody for the reviews. I'm back and I've got a little surprise in store for this chapter. I want to apologize in advance for any bad grammar, missing words and spelling mistakes.**

**PLEASE READ AND FOLLOW!**

**Warning: Part of this chapter is going to be M rated. There is going to be a line break in this chapter, this will tell you that from that point that the story is rated M. I wasn't sure whether to change the whole story to M rated, so when you review please tell me if I should. Firstly I want to say I am very sorry to all those teenagers who are big fans of this story, but are not able to read the whole chapter; if you are upset with me I truly understand because you've been waiting for this chapter for so long. I feel really mean writing it, but for me as an author it kind of felt right.**

**If you are under the age of 16; when you get to the line break, quickly scroll to the bottom of the page to read my A/N and review or you can exit my story. Again I am sorry for any inconvenience. But if you are old enough to read this story, please enjoy, and make sure to right an honest opinion of the chapter when your done, I don't mind if you don't like it and I accept harsh criticism. **

**Please if you are underage, do not, I repeat DO NOT read the M rated part. **

**16+ ONLY!**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

They should have sent a search party by now.

It was dark, I checked my watch, it was almost 9 pm. Me and Jack had been walking for hours, our boots crunching loudly in the deep snow; we knew we weren't going to find our way back so we began to search for shelter, but our chances of finding any were looking pretty bleak, it was just an endless sea of trees, covered with thick snow. It was still snowing and it was pelting down even harder and the wind had become even stronger, I was surprised it hadn't blown me away. My whole body shivered, it was like the snow had soaked through my layers of clothes and into my skin, it was the most excruciating thing I have ever experienced. It was so cold it was painful, it was so painful it made me want to cry. Even walking was a challenge, the weather was starting to take a toll on me, I had a fever, I was coughing, and I was feeling seriously tired, and I had a terrible feeling I wasn't going to survive the night.

I stared up at Jack, he looked unwell, his skin had lost it's glow and he didn't look as tanned as he usually does, but he still stayed looking handsome. Why am I not surprised? I knew the weather was having an affect on him as well. We still carried on walking in a comfortable silence, the only thing you could here was our heavy breathing and the howling of the wind. I was starting to give up hope that we would ever find shelter, when I spotted something on the distance. I stopped and strained my eyes on the strange, brown object, trying to identify it through the pelting snow. I knew Jack was confused as to why I stopped but when he followed my gaze, he saw it too.

I walked more closely towards it, Jack following closely behind, and that's when I found out what it was, it looked like a small cabin. We actually found shelter! I tapped Jack hurriedly. "Jack, I've found it, I've found shelter!" I shouted pointing at the brown blob. When Jack realized what it was a large grin appeared on his face.

"Come on let's go." Jack said as he began to run towards it.

"Jack stop running, I'm tired." I called out to him, as I jogged lazily.

"Well the quicker we get there the quicker we can sleep." He replied. I thought about it- I could really do with a comfy bed right now. I began running even though my body was telling me not to, trying to catch up with Jack. We were almost there, but we decided to stop for a breather before carrying on, but as we were about to set off, we heard a loud growl behind us.

"Jack what was that." I asked slowly as I lifted myself up.

"I don't know." He replied unsure. We both looked at each other then slowly turned around. Standing right behind us was a large grey wolf. Me and Jack froze in fear and I quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The beast dark eyes were locked on us, as it growled lowly showing it's sharp teeth. I couldn't breath, I couldn't even move and I was panicking. The wolf looked like it was about to attack, and I knew we were going to be dog food if we didn't act quickly. Jack grabbed my arm as he slowly took cautious steps backwards.

"Kim, slowly move backwards, don't make any sudden movements and don't make a sound." Jack whispered , as he focused on the carnivorous creature. I did as he said taking slow steps backwards, the creature followed are every move, it wasn't backing down from a hunt. I was absolutely frightened, my whole body trembling with fear.

Each step we took backwards, the creature followed, it was just over a meter from us and I knew if we made a wrong move, we could die. Jack and I never took our eyes off it, but I knew we were getting closer and closer to the cabin. We were nearing the cabin but as I took a step back, I heard a loud crunch underneath my foot, and when I looked down, I realized I had stepped on a thick twig. My heart stopped. I looked at the grey beast and his back legs were bent ready to attack.

"Shit!" Jack cursed.

From that moment everything happened in slow motion. Jack pulled me forwards and we sprinted, as fast as we could to the cabin door. It was only a short distance but the wolf was on our back. But luck was on our side; the cabin door was unlocked. Jack opened the door, pushing me inside, and just as the wolf was about to jump in he closed the door.

My heart was pounding frantically in my chest and my breathing was heavy. I could still hear the wolf barking and growling loudly, as he tried to claw and push the door. Jack quickly did up all the latches on the wooden door, and began moving pieces of furniture in the small cabin to stop it from getting in. Jack had managed to move a large wooden cabinet, an old chair, and an old heavy table, the wolf was still fighting to get in, but after a few minutes we didn't hear anymore barking. I cautiously went to the window, drawing the ancient green curtains, to take a peep outside. To my relief, the wolf had gave up and had ran away.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked, as he breathed heavily.

"Yes it's gone." I replied, with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were gonna get eaten." He admitted.

"You and me both." I replied trying to catch my breath. I tried hugging my jacket close to me, it was still freezing even inside the cabin. I sat down on a seat and lighted some candles,with the matches I found on the table. I was really exhausted and my legs felt like Jelly. I felt Jack sit down next to me and when I looked at him he had his eyes closed. When I sat down I took my time to look around the small cabin. There was a fireplace, in the wall, there was a small wooden table, in the middle surrounded with embroidered seats. There were many paintings scattered on the walls and artifacts crammed onto shelves, a piano was in the corner, a bowl of different colored wool and some unfinished knitting near the fireplace, a large record player and a large shelve of old books. There was so many things squeezed into the small place, it could make anyone claustrophobic. My eyes wondered to the left of the room; connected to the living room was a small old fashioned kitchen, with a woodstove.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, I opened the cupboards and there was still some food inside. I took out a can of tomato soup and looked at the information on the tin.

_Date of manufacturing: 05/04/13_

If this was made this year, that means there's someone still living here. "Jack, I don't think this is an abandoned cabin, there's still someone living here." I told him. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"Who could live here? It's in the middle of the woods, there's no electricity, no central heating and there's no T.V!" He argued stubbornly.

"Well I'm guessing, by the decor, the person who lives here is probably an old lady." I replied. "Look at the tin of soup." I handed him the can, while he stared at me weirdly. I watched his eyes as he read the date.

"I guess your right." He admitted handing me the soup. I put it back in the cupboard. "Is there anything else in the cabinets, I'm starving." He said rubbing his tummy.

"Didn't you bring anything to eat?" I asked.

"Nope, forgot." I rolled my eyes, bringing out the treats I got from the cafe, out of my rucksack. We ate in silence, savoring every last bite. When we were done, I checked the time, it was 10 pm, my eyelids were heavy and sleep was beginning to take over me. "Come on let's find somewhere to sleep." Jack said reading my mind. He got up helping onto my feet, then he dragged to a wooden door that probably lead to a bedroom, I was pretty much half asleep.

Through the door was an even tinier room. There was another fireplace in the wall and there were many other things inside the room as well, but the only thing that grabbed my attention was a large comfy king sized bed against the wall, layered with many blankets and covered with so many pillows. I didn't hesitate, I jumped onto it straight away, sinking into it's mattress. I heard Jack chuckle, and I shot up, I totally forgot that I would be sharing a bed with him. I watched as he removed his rucksack and placed it on the floor, on the other side of the bed. I did the same too. We both kept our jackets and boots on, because it was still extremely cold. I lit another candle that was on the bedside table on my side of the bed.

We both got under the covers, our backs to each other. We didn't say a word to one another, or else things would just become more awkward. I tried closing my eyes to sleep, but I couldn't, I couldn't sleep at this temperature, I was annoyed; just a second ago I was really tired. I layed there shivering, trying to gain as much warmth as I could from hugging myself, but it wasn't working. There was about five layers of duvets, but they didn't help neither.

"Can't get to sleep, huh." Said a deep voice behind me.

"Yep, it's freezing." I replied getting out of the bed. "I'm going to go and look for some fire wood." I went into the living room, searching in every nook and cranny for some logs, but there was nothing. Maybe that's the reason why the owner went out; maybe she wanted to get some firewood. I groaned and went back into the room to see if Jack had been successful, but he just shook his head.

"Do you have any other ideas for keeping warm?" He asked desperately, his teeth chattering. I shook my head, but as I was about to go back under the duvet, I remembered the survival guide. I quickly unzipped by back pack and took out the thick book. I opened it and started flipping through the pages, aha-_ Ways to survive at below zero temperatures. _I quickly scanned the page until I reached the bit I wanted.

"1. To keep warm in cold temperatures, you must try searching for dry wood, to make a fire." I read from the book.

"We've done that. Doesn't it have anything else?" Jack asked me. I looked at the second paragraph.

"2. If dry wood is scarce, you are with a partner/companion and you are stuck in a desperate situation to keep warm, taking in the possibilities of freezing to death you must..." I stopped reading aloud and began reading the rest in my head. I read it five times in my head and I blushed a deep crimson, as I took in the information. Me and Jack. Do that. Never. Jack looked at me in confusion.

"Kim why did you stop reading? What did it say?" Jack questioned hurriedly.

"Oh..well..erm..It just repeated the firewood thing." I lied terribly. Jack raised his eyebrow and gave me the 'are you kidding me' look, I definitely knew he was on my case.

"Kim are know your lying. Just give me the book." He ordered me. I held the book to my chest panicking, he can not find out what is written in here! He began trying to pull the book from my hand, I tried pulling it back, but he was much, much stronger than me. Soon enough he had hold of it, and at that moment I face palmed; I stupidly left it on the page. He scanned the book to find where I left off.

"OK." He said, as he began reading loudly. I covered my face with my hands, this was going to be awkward and embarrassing. "2. If dry wood is scarce, you are with a partner/companion and you are stuck in a desperate situation to keep warm, taking in the possibilities of freezing to death you must both remove all pieces of clothing (including underwear) and stay close to one another, to conserve body heat." When he was done, there was a heavy silence in the room, and at that moment I wished the ground would swallow me up. I slowly removed my hand from my face, and stared up at Jack. his cheeks looked a little pink, but he had his thinking face on. Was he seriously considering it?! He closed the book, making a loud bang, before handing back to me, trying to avoid any eye contact with me. "Let's just go to bed." He said getting under the duvet.

He acted like nothing happened. I was glad he did. I did the same thing he did; I lied down with my back towards him. We both tried going to bed, trying to stay as warm as possible. But the results weren't any better, infact it just got colder. My teeth chattered, the candle didn't help anything at all. It kept on getting colder, and I felt like I was frozen, my whole body stung and before I knew it tears were beginning to fall from my eyes. I've never felt so much pain like this since-since the tragic accident. It was just to much and all I wanted to do was be at home, I wanted to be with Jane.

I think Jack must have heard me crying because I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Kim are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"No." I replied, wiping my tears. I felt pathetic, I wasn't a child, and here I am whining about cold weather, and crying for my mum.

"Kim." Jack said, before pausing. I think he wanted to ask me something.

"What?" I asked turning myself, to look at him. To my surprise, he was blushing.

"Do you want to erm..." He hesitated. "Do you want to, go along...with... idea 2?" He finished looking unsure.

At first I was confused, and then I blushed. He wanted us...to do that. I nearly fainted at the thought, but then I thought about the possibilities. On one hand; I could say no and catch pneumonia and freeze to death, on the other hand;l I could say yes and get to hug the one and only Jack Brewer. Naked. Both choices were equally bad, but I had to chose the least fatal.

I looked straight at Jack. "Yes." I nodded.

"OK." He replied, getting out of bed, me doing the same thing. We stood there staring at eachother in an awkward silence. "So..sh-should we..erm." Jack stuttered. I was amused to see him this nervous, but my stomach fluttered at the thought.

"You wait outside, while I..undress." he nodded before leaving the room at a quick pace. That sounded wrong on so many levels. It's not until he was gone that I realized what I had gotten myself into. I started to panic, should I call him back and say no? Calm down, deep breaths.

I started peeling away my clothes at a slow pace, removing them layer by layer, until I was down to my underwear. I took another deep breath, and quickly removed my bra, and knickers. I nearly screamed, when the cold touched my naked flesh, I was about to jump under the duvet when I realized I hadn't taken my pills. I quickly opened my rucksack and swallowed two. I jumped under the duvet, pulling it up to my neck. I tried slowing down my beating heart, but it wouldn't stop. Oh Lord, what did I agree too? I took another deep breath before calling Jack in.

"Jack you can come in, now." I watched as he slowly walked in, stepping over my pile of clothes, and walking around to his side to undress.

"No peeping." He joked. Why would he make a joke at this moment?! I kept my eyes locked on the door, never turning around to face him, as he removed his clothes. I layed with my knees to my stomach and my arms covering my chest. I felt like I was in a nightmare, I pinched myself, again and again, but I never found myself waking up in my bed back in Seaford, just laying here. Naked. I heard Jack curse loudly, behind me, he probably realized how cold it was.

"Kim, I'm coming in." He said. those four words made me feel nauseous, and I felt like I was going to throw up. My heart was thumping so loudly, I was sure he could hear it.

I felt the rush of breeze on my back as he lifted the covers. I felt the mattress sink as he got in. I felt his gaze burn at the back of my head. I slowly felt his strong arm gently wrap around my bare waste, causing electric currents to shoot through my body and sending a shiver down my spine. But he didn't stop there. He pulled me towards his torso, so that my bare back was pressed against him. I whimpered at the feeling that went through me at that simple movement, and I prayed he didn't hear it. I wasn't in control of my body, I was on fire, and I felt extremely dizzy. I couldn't find the words to describe that moment. I couldn't find words to describe how I felt.

Things didn't take long to heat up. The book was right; I definitely felt warm.

"Goodnight Kim." Jack whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Jack." I replied quietly. I closed my eyes and soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

***PLEASE READ!***

***FROM THIS POINT ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE M RATED. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, PLEASE DO NOT CARRY ON READING!***

* * *

"Kim." I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Kim." Why was Jack calling my name? I opened my eyes slowly, angry that my sleep was disturbed. I was greeted by the handsome face of Jack, he wore an uncomfortable expression, but his chocolate orbs held other emotions. Wait a minute! Why was I facing Jack? I looked down at me and Jacks position, and I blushed a very dark crimson. Why was I such a rough sleeper?! I had my arm around Jacks neck, and the whole of the front of my body was pressed against Jack. I felt everything. His chest, his toned torso and six pack... and other things. He could feel all of me too- my breasts were pressed hard against him. He still had his arm around my waist and he was trying to hold me still.

I started to panic. I couldn't help hating and loving this situation at the same time.

"Jack I'm so sorry." I said breathing heavily.

"Just don't move." He replied in a low husky voice. I nearly melted when I heard his voice. I kept myself still-at first. But i really wanted to get out of this situation and a naughty part of me wanted to know what would happen if I disobeyed him. So I boldly jerked my hips backwards to try and escape his tight grip, but I realized that was a wrong move. Before I could comprehend what he was doing. He had flipped me,and had pinned me to the bed; straddling my hips. My hands were above my head, in a firm grip, and his whole body was weighing me down.

My breathing became heavy and that's when I realized that my chest was in full view, I tried covering them, but Jack wouldn't let go of my hands, but I didn't need to worry, because his gaze was fixed on me. I stared at him. Oh God. His hair was messy. His jaw was clenched. He looked sexier than ever, but what really caught me were his eyes which were darker than normal. There were so many emotions swimming in them, but the one that stood out the most was lust. He lusted for me. He. Lusted. For. Me.

I couldn't bare his strong gaze and I closed my eyes, trying to remove myself from his grip. "Kim." His voice was lower than normal. "Stop. Moving." I stopped, breathing heavily as I opened my eyes.

"Jack." I whimpered. He closed his eyes, and his jaw clenched even more, his grip getting tighter. I knew I wasn't helping the situation. A part of me wanted him to lose control. And that part of me was stronger than I thought.

"Kim." His eyes opened and he stared straight into my eyes. "Kim. Can I...make...love to you?" He asked me, but it sounded more of an order. I knew he wanted to. I wanted it too. I wasn't in control of my body. My brain was telling me 'NO' but my heart was telling me 'YES'. I ended up following my heart.

I stared straight into his eyes. "Yes." I replied.

I wasn't ready for what came next.

In that exact moment, I felt a warm pair of lips touch mine. Jack had let go of my wrists and pulled me into a chaste kiss. It was full of passion and need but was gentle as well. Words can not describe how the kiss felt. All I know is that it was the most magical moment of my life. It was just me and Jack. I saw fireworks, I saw stars forming. This was my first ever kiss, and it'll be a moment I'll remember for the rest of my life.

Soon the kiss became more passionate and more needy. My hands were tangled in his hair as his hands in mine. I moaned with pleasure, as his tongue entered my mouth. He had pulled me onto his lap, never breaking the kiss, I bucked my hips against his and I heard a growl escape his lip. He had removed his hands from my hair, and gently cupped my breast, I whimpered as he gently massaged it in his hands. He removed his lips from my mouth and began trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone. He carried on trailing kisses down my chest and onto my breasts, before gently placing my nipple into his mouth. It was an amazing feeling, my breath hitched in my throat and I nearly screamed at the feeling of his wet mouth on my sensitive flesh.

I knew everything was going so fast, but we couldn't stop. We couldn't get enough of eachother. We were rough and needy, but we didn't care. I could feel Jacks hard member poking my inner thigh, it made me feel nervous. I was a virgin, and by the feel of it, Jack was pretty big. He gently layed me down on the bed, and pulled me into another passionate kiss, he broke the kiss and looked me in the eye, I knew what he was asking. I hesitated before nodding.

"Kim are you sure?." He asked me concerned.

"Yes." I replied. I kissed him for reassurance. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed himself in. The pain was excruciating, I could see blood and I yelped in pain as tears stung my eyes. Jack removed himself immediately.

"Kim we don't have to do this." He told me wiping away my tear. But he didn't understand. We did have to do this, because I knew we would never get a chance to. He was the only person I loved.

"Jack don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to calm him. He positioned himself again, and quickly pushed himself in; tearing my hymen. I gripped the sheets to stop myself from screaming, as he pushed himself all the way in.

"It's alright Kim." He said, hugging me. We stayed in that position for a while, but soon the pain I was feeling turned into pleasure, and I wanted more of it. I kissed Jack as a sign that I was ready. He sat up and slowly pulled himself out, then pushing himself back in again as I moaned loudly.

"Jack faster." I pleaded. He began rolling his hips faster. Our breathing became heavier, I had never experienced so much pleasure in my life. Jack went even faster, "Jack." I screamed. I could feel something building up at the pit of my stomach, and I knew I was close to the edge.

The pressure began to build up and the pleasure was overwhelming and I couldn't take it anymore. "Kim, I think... I'm gonna...gonna-" Jack stuttered, I knew what he wanted to say and I felt the same too. We came at the same time; screaming eachothers name. At that moment everything went blank, all I could see was white. I was blinded with ecstasy.

I collapsed on the bed, my body limp. Jack removed himself from me before dropping next to me, our breathing heavy. He looked me in the eye, and no words needed to be exchanged for me to know what he felt. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I savored the feeling of that kiss, in case it was the last one I get. I was glad I let Jack be my first, and probably my last.

"Goodnight Jack." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Kim." He replied, I started drifting off to sleep when he added "I love you."

* * *

**A/N- I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I am really sorry if any of the content offended anyone. Leave reviews and tell me what you think, and I will have chapter 16 up as soon as I can. Updates will be slow though, I'm extremely busy right now. Hope you liked the surprise, and I'm sorry if the sex scene was crap, it's the first one I've ever written and I had to use my imagination, because I've actually never had sex before (T.M.I). Love Cuteskull xxx.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Sorry guys, I haven't updated in so long. I feel really bad, I hope this chapter will make up for it. I also want to say thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I've brainstormed so many ideas for this chapter; I had no clue what I was going to write, but after weeks of thinking I finally came up with something. Enjoy!**

**Sorry if I get anything wrong, I don't know anything about how the American school system works, so I'm kind of just writing what I think.**

**R&R.**

**Love Cuteskull.**

* * *

___Chapter 16_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_05/07/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been less than three months since the trip to Canada. It's been less than three months since I lost my virginity. And much hasn't changed. Well I think nothing hasn't. But I can't help thinking that I'm missing out on something big, something that could drastically change my life forever. I can't help thinking that I forgot something crucial that night. The night Jack took away my innocence. But I feel different. Not just mentally but physically as well. I've been gaining a lot of weight in a short period of time. I've put on more than two stone! I just can't seem to control my eating, before I hardly cared about food but now it's all I can actually think about- I'm mean where is it all going to?_

_I've never had this problem before and it's really bringing me down. It's not just gaining weight, I've also missed a period, I'm vomiting a lot and I'm suffering from terrible fatigue. My life just seems to be getting worse. Things are rough,__ really rough. Going back to school, exams, Talent show, sending my application forms to Collages, the upcoming Prom and worst of all facing Jack._

_Ever since the night in the cabin we didn't speak to eachother we haven't even made eye contact. When the owner of the cabin turned up early in the morning the next day bringing back a large cart of firewood and bags of groceries, she was probably shocked to find two naked teenagers in her bed. When me and Jack woke up the snowstorm was over and the sun was out. We untangled ourselves, and dressed in silence. When we went into the living room/kitchen and found a short, old wrinkly aboriginal lady sitting by a blazing fire, we thought we were hallucinating. _

_She stared at us as we walked in and gave us a knowing smile._

_A smile that told you she's seen things you haven't. _

_A smile that told you she knew everything about you._

_A smile that told you she knew every bad thing you've done, but forgives you for it anyway._

_A smile that told you she knew things you didn't want her to know about you._

_A smile that told you she was wiser than you thought._

_A smile that told you that you could trust her._

_A smile that told Me and Jack that she saw us naked, and knew we had sex. *Mega-cringe*_

_Jack and I didn't say anything, only blushed furiously, while she let out a crazy, loud laugh as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes. I was glad she found it amusing. I was glad she laughed because it was more better than an awkward silence. We thanked the lady for letting us borrow her cabin, before saying goodbye. The rescue helicopter soon arrived, they checked us for injuries before flying us back to Banff. Eventhough the engine and the rotor of the helicopter were pretty loud things still stayed awkward between me and Jack. The tension was starting to become unbearable. _

_When we got back Jack received a warm welcome, the whole student body bombarded him with hugs and Donna attacked him with kisses. 'I'm so glad your safe Jack' Donna said. 'Yeah, dude we were worried sick about you' Jerry and Eddie added, 'I was starting to think you had been eaten by a pack of wolves' Milton chipped in relieved to see Jack all in one piece 'You guys worry to much, it's no biggy, I'm still alive aren't I?' Jack responded cheerfully giving them his signature smirk. All in all everyone was happy to see him. I just watched from the sidelines. Forgotten. I guess it's a familiar feeling._

_It was only Mrs Leaford that was glad to see me and when I spoke to my mum on the phone she was so happy that I was safe and sound, and she couldn't wait for me to get back home. I couldn't wait neither. I may not have received a huge welcome but at least I knew somebody cared. _

_Soon I was back in Seaford, welcomed by Jane's warm arms, welcomed by the smell of homemade Pizza. My favorite. I was so happy to be back home but that happiness didn't last long. I had to return to school the next day. I did my normal routine that morning and headed to school. _

_It turned out Donna didn't keep her word._

_"I must say, I've missed tormenting you." She sneered towering over me, as her posse sniggered and snorted. I was on the floor, my back against the locker, holding my throbbing nose as blood spilled out of it. I was surrounded I felt like a small wilder beast being circled by a pack of ugly hyenas. I looked up at Donna with pleading eyes. She knew exactly what I was trying to tell her, but instead of her to stop the torture she carried on._

_"Oh, poor, stupid Kimmy." She cooed teasingly. "I said you would never hear another word from me ever. 'Ever' doesn't mean 'forever' and I didn't say anything about not hurting you. Plus I said I was doing you a favor, I didn't make a promise. I guess you are just a dumb blonde." She gave me a sickeningly sweet smile, while her friends laughed at my stupidity._

_A flash back of that night popped into my mind and one particular sentence stood out-'I think it's only fair I return you a favor. If you do this for me I'll stay off your back, I won't be mean to you, you won't hear another word from me ever.' For once Donna was right, I was stupid, I am a dumb blonde. I fell for one of her tricks. How could I think she'd carry on being nice to me? I felt like a complete idiot._

_I kept out of Donna's way for the rest of the day and for most of that week. I tried at all costs to avoid Jack as well. I stayed well away from him and I think he had the same motive as well because anytime he saw me he would turn and walk another way or go in a different direction. I knew we couldn't avoid eachother forever, I knew we had to discuss the situation at some point because lets face it- this was a very serious situation. The question that was on my mind was: where is our relationship going to go from here? But for now we had to leave things to settle, to give eachother space, to let the hot metal cool and solidify. If we went into it too fast we'll come out of it broken._

_It was getting increasingly difficult to avoid him now because for all of that first week they were all at the dojo. All of them. Everyone. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Donna and of course Jack. Every time I'd walk into the dojo when they were having a conversation, they would go silent. I tried to ignore it, ignore them, but it was hard. But I soon learnt to build barriers and walls to block them out, so I could keep my mind focused on karate. I didn't communicate with them during practice and they didn't bother talking to me too. I didn't spar with any of them. They kept their distance, and I liked it. They would come after school and practice till 5:30pm, then they left together, probably to go to Falafel Phil. For the rest of the week I practiced and practiced, I even stayed back later to practice till the mall closed. Rudy didn't mind, he said he enjoyed teaching such an eager student and he was positive that I was going to do fantastically in the tournament._

_He was right._

_I did so well in the tournament that Saturday that I skipped a Yellow belt and got my Orange belt straight away! I was so happy I couldn't believe it, the rest couldn't believe it neither. Rudy was so proud and Jane was happy for me too. Jack and the rest didn't seem that pleased, it had taken Jerry, Eddie and Milton ages to get an orange belt, and I don't think they were pleased that I had gotten it so easily. It didn't matter anyway,I was happy. But the happiness didn't last. It never does. _

_I went back to school the next week, I could only describe my feelings as neutral. I wasn't sad, but I wasn't really happy neither. I stayed neutral until I was informed by the receptionist that I'd have to start tutoring Jack again. I smacked my hand on my head in frustration, why didn't I think of that? After all exams were coming up soon, now I had no time to prepare. _

_There was only one feeling going through my body as I made my way to Jacks house- fear. I told myself to calm down and not to panic. I decided it was time to build my mental barrier._

_He was busy answering the few maths questions I gave him. His wavy,brown locks covering his handsome face. Even though our chairs were very far apart, I still felt to close to him. It was overwhelming. I hadn't spoken a word to him since I arrived, no eye contact, nothing. All I did was give him maths questions from the text books. The tension was thick in the air and I felt like I was being smothered by it, because I seriously felt like fainting. Jack had finished the questions, I checked the answers; all of them correct. I was about to give him another set of questions but I couldn't. There was something I had to say, and it would be easier if I just said it now._

_"Jack." I turned to face him. He looked at me, it was the first eye contact we've shared since that night. It was unnerving. "We've been avoiding eachother since...th-... that..night. I'm seriously confused and I'm not sure where we are supposed to go from here." He was quiet. I tried looking in his eye for any emotion at all, but there was nothing. He looked away from me, his jaw tightened, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked angry. Not good.  
_

_"Kim." He spoke in a deep, angry voice. "Fucking you was a mistake." He admitted " Let's not ever talk about it. Nothing is ever going to change between us, so don't go thinking I like you because I feel the complete opposite. I was feeling horny, you were there and it happened." He said coldly. "Don't think you're so special Kim, you're no different from all the other slutty bitches in this school. You're the reason my family is falling apart. I hate you for it." _

_I listened to what he said not letting his words sink in. He stared at me expecting a reaction, but I didn't give him one. My face was expressionless; thinking back I don't remember feeling any emotion at all. I knew I should have been angry or sad, maybe in tears, I should at least look shocked, but to be honest I wasn't surprised. What else was I supposed to expect from him? I stood up and calmly packed up the textbooks. Jack watched me intently. "I think that's enough for today." I said in a monotone voice, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Good luck in your exams." I didn't look back to see his reaction, I just walked out of his room, out of his house. Out of his life._

_Maybe I just imagined him saying 'I love you'. I was crazy._

_I checked the time, it was almost 5:00pm. I decided not to take the bus, I walked instead, but as I was heading home I passed Seaford mall. I paused. I made my way inside. The dojo was still open, I crossed the food court and went inside, but the only person I could find was Rudy sitting on the bench, wearing a sad expression._

_'Where is everyone?' I typed on my iPad and gave it to Rudy. He jumped up surprised at my sudden presence. _

_"No one came in today. I know why you and Jack weren't in but no one else called to tell me they were coming in." He answered solemnly. I winced slightly at the mention of his name._

_'Then why are you still open?' I questioned again._

_"I don't know." he chuckled, but there was no humor in it. I stared at Rudy and I felt sorry for him because I knew that deep down he wouldn't be seeing the rest of the gang for a long time. I wanted to comfort him, motivate him and I knew exactly how to do it. To be honest all I really wanted was to feel stronger not weak, all I ever wanted was to become a black belt. All Rudy wants is to teach karate, and he loves challenges so I knew this idea would benefit both of us._

_'Rudy do you think you can make me become a black belt?' I typed quickly and showed it to him. He snorted loudly, like I had just showed him something stupid._

_"Of course I can. I'm the best sensai in the country." He bragged. I shook my head laughing. He had no idea, what was coming._

_'Let me rephrase the question.' I typed. 'Rudy do you think you can make me become a black belt by the end of July.' His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets._

_"Are you crazy?! That's impossible!" He screamed. Time to put those drama classes to good use._

_ I frowned. 'I guess you aren't the best sensai in the country.' I typed, when I showed it too him his facial expression changed._

_"Challenge accepted!" Rudy screamed. I only laughed. "Come on don't just stand there, go and get ready. We can't waste anytime" Rudy said pushing me towards the changing rooms._

_ I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jane._

_*Not gonna be home for a while; at the dojo. I'll try and be home before 9:00pm*_

_I clicked the 'send' button, and quickly changed. I have never practiced so hard in my life, by the time I got home I was exhausted and I was in serious pain. I couldn't eat my dinner. Jane asked if I was alright, I lied and said I was fine, but the sharp pain in my stomach wouldn't stop. I didn't know what was causing it. I did my nightly routine, laid in bed clutching my stomach. But as soon as I was under the soft duvets, I burst into tears. I tried to tell myself that it was just the stomach pain, but deep down I knew. My walls came crumbling down; Jacks words had finally sunk in. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and kicked around, till it was sore and numb, then left to rot and fall apart._

_I cried myself to sleep that night._

_After that day I stopped tutoring Jack. After that day I spent most of my time at the dojo improving my karate skills, I learnt to block out the pain in my stomach, I didn't feel any pain at all. Just as I expected there was no sign of Jack and the others. They stopped going to the dojo, Rudy was upset, but he soon accepted it and moved on. Rudy taught me all I could know about karate, I learnt new moves everyday, I practiced and practiced, till I couldn't take anymore. I was at the dojo as soon as school was over till 8:30pm in the evening. On Saturdays I would be there from 11:00am till 7:00pm. Rudy took me to a tournament every Sunday, and I always get a belt higher each week. I was getting better and better, the lessons got harder and harder. But I didn't give up. I was tired of being weak, for once I wanted to be strong and independent._

_Karate helped. I felt sane every time I'm at the dojo, without needing to depend on my pills. It was also a great way to channel all my emotions and take out my anger and frustration on a punching dummy. My skills were improving, Rudy said I'd have my black belt in no time. He was right. On the 01/07/13 I received my black belt. I had achieved my goal. It was the best I've ever felt.  
_

_"Well done Kim." Jane said hugging me. "I'm so proud of you." I smiled in response. I saw Rudy in the corner of my eye, and went up to him. He looked so happy, his grin stretching from ear to ear._

_"It told you I'm the best sensai in the country. It's not even the end of July and you've got your black belt already. So where's my prize?" He boasted. I just laughed. "But seriously Kim, you were great out there. I'm so proud of you." He complemented me. I brought out my __iPad, and typed what I wanted to say. Then I handed it to him._

_'Thanks Rudy, I couldn't have done it without you.' I wrote. 'You're not just the best sensai in the country. You are the best sensai in the whole, wide, world.' Pretty cheesy but I meant every word. He was the only one who's stuck by me, he was the only friend I had. I saw his eyes cloud with tears._

_"That means a lot to me, kid." He said in a shaky voice. I embraced his short figure, his prize was my hug. I hope he appreciated it. I went home that night feeling some what complete. Even though I had my black belt I still carried on going to the dojo. School went on as normal, the exams were easy and I was confident I would be getting A's, sent off my application to Yale, praying they would accept me and I would get that scholarship Every ones glad that exams are over, and the school is buzzing with excitement for the talent show and especially for prom. _

_I already knew Jack and Donna were going as a couple to prom, I tried not to care too much, I wasn't going to be going to prom anyway. I knew Jane would be furious, but it is my choice if I want to attend or not. Donna couldn't stop going on about her stupid prom dress and how she's going to get voted prom queen. That girl will be the end of me._

_Yesterday I was sitting in the library reading the fourth Harry potter book. It had me thinking. Every time Harry defeats evil, more evil things seem to happen in each book. He has always had to solve the mystery, stop the evil plans. He was always being challenged. That's when I realized, why stop at just becoming a black belt? I could do so much more. I looked at the poster for the talent show on the wall. I just had the most craziest idea yet._

_I went up to the library desk and found the list of names for the talent show. It's no surprise I found Donna's name on the list, she was going to be singing and dancing alongside her posse. Can't wait to see that! *sarcasm* I slowly picked up the pen. If I was to do this, I was probably going to have to talk and sing in front of everyone. Talking. In front of the whole school. My hands started to shake, but I needed to pull myself together. For so long I've been afraid and shy; always hiding, it was time for me to shine. Just for once. It was like there was a voice in my head pushing me to do it. It sounded like my mum. I took a deep breath and quickly scribbled my name and my talent down. _

_- Kim Crawford: Singing and __playing an instrument._

_It was done. All I had to do was find a song to sing, and try not to freak out in front of every one on stage._

_As you can see these past month has been brutal. The only really happy side, is that nearly all of mt symptoms of Schizophrenia have disappeared, the only thing that remains is my muteness and the voices in my head. I haven't been for any therapy so far so I guess that's a good sign. It's getting late and I have another tournament tomorrow._

_Goodnight._

* * *

I closed my diary, placing it under my pillow, but as I was about to lay down and go to sleep I felt Jack's leather necklace around my neck. I had never taken it off. All I wanted to do was rip it off my neck and chuck it in the bin. But I didn't. I kept it on and went to bed.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, when I felt a lurching feeling in my stomach. I shot up clutching my tummy. What the hell was that?! I felt like something was moving inside me. Weird! Then I felt bile rise in my throat. I covered my mouth, jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Tears spilled out of my eyes, it was painful and it tasted terrible but I couldn't stop. I really needed to go and see the doctors, maybe I might have caught a bug while I was staying in Canada. I finally stopped, and I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth, I quickly wiped my tears and headed over to the sink after flushing. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

As I was walking towards my bed, I stopped in front of the mirror. I looked so chubby. The karate has been helping but my belly still looks larger than normal. I huffed loudly, hoping that I would feel better for tomorrow's tournament. I climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Me and Jane had finally arrived at the The Green Mantis Karate Arena (or T.G.M.K.A for short). I felt very nervous. In the other tournaments we were only going up against Dojos in Seaford, now we were up against every dojo in California, so they can crown the winning dojo. Then there was to be a fight between the two top students of the winning dojo, to see which one is the best. Scary.

We made our way to the entrance and had ourselves registered. I went to get changed while Jane made her way to the arena. When I was finally in my Bobby Wasabi gi I made my way into the arena. I spotted Rudy in a corner but he wasn't alone; Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were all there- in their gis. It wasn't just them; Julie, Donna and all of their parents were there as well, I spotted Jane talking to Jack's mum as they sat next to each other. I cautiously made my way towards them, I think Rudy had said a lot about me, because when I arrived, Jerry, Eddie and Milton looked jealous and Jack looked annoyed.

"I can't believe you got your black belt so fast. " Eddie said.

"I never thought it was humanly possible." Milton added.

"_No es justo. He estado aquí durante tres años._" Jerry mumbled in Spanish. Jack didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it took a lot of work, but Kim was willing to learn, and since you guys haven't been coming to the dojo for so long I had a lot of spare time on my hands." Rudy explained.

_'Will all the guests take their seats and the dojos start preparing for the tournament, which will be starting in less than 10 minutes pleas. Thank You.' _The announcer spoke through the microphone.

We all gathered round. "OK guys, we can do this, go out there, try your best and kick ass!" Rudy encouraged us. He put his left fist in his right palm. "The Wasabi Code." We all put our left fist in our right palms.

_"We swear by the light of the Dragons Eye to be loyal and honest and never say die-Wasabi!" _We all said it together, I didn't say out loud, but I said it in my head. In my heart. The tournament began.

We fought against many dojos. Jerry, Eddie and Milton were doing surprisingly well, they hadn't lost a single match. Jack hadn't neither, he was brutal. I think he must have been pretty pissed because 90% of his opponents ended up in the emergency room. I felt sorry for them. As for me, I hadn't lost a single match either, to be honest I found my opponents easy to beat, the only problem was that annoying pain in my stomach, it was getting worse and worse, and ignoring it was becoming more of a challenge. I made sure I kept my stomach blocked so my opponent wouldn't try hitting or kicking it, so far it was working but I made sure I didn't get too focused on it.

Many dojos took part, many were eliminated. Now it was just two dojos left. The Black Dragons and Bobby Wasabi. Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack had fought and won, now our dojos fate was in my hands. No pressure there *sarcasm*. I was up against a girl, she was the same age as me but way taller. She was very hard to fight, she was one black belt degree higher than me, we fought eachother for a long time, but I finally got the upper hand and I won. I won. Our dojo won. The look on Rudy's face was priceless. It was one of the happiest days of our lives.

We were the best Dojo in California. This year anyway. We got a huge trophy for our dojo ( it was as tall as Rudy), Rudy got a sensai trophy and we all got individual trophies as well. I thought the tournament was over so I could go home happy. I wished it was but there was one more trophy to be won- The best student trophy. It had totally slipped my mind.

"Kim, Jack since both of you are the only black belts in our dojo, you'll be going against eachother." Rudy informed us. My heart sank. "Good luck and may the best student win." Shit. I'm dead. Jack gave me an evil smirk.

"Good luck Kim." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew he was going to win.

We made our way unto the large mat in the center of the arena. My heart thudded loudly and my palms were sweaty. Jack looked like he was about to eat me whole. We bowed to eachother, then got into our fighting stances. When the head sensai signaled, we began to fight. Jack made the first move so I had to act fast and block it. Jack had the upper hand through out the fight but that didn't stop me from trying. I don't think Jack cared that I was a girl, he fought me like any other opponent, one part of me was happy that he was treating me fairly, but another part of me wished he could soften his hits a bit. I got a few good kicks and punches in but none of them compared to Jacks powerful blows. I tried my hardest to hit him and not try and get lost in his eyes, but he blocked most of the attacks I made. The handsome devil. We had been fighting for a long time, I was sweating and exhausted, but Jack didn't look tired at all, he hadn't even broke a sweat.

When I looked at his face, he was wearing a slight smirk. So he found my pain amusing?! He aimed a punch to my nose, and God it hurt, blood was gushing out. I had let my guard down and gotten distracted and Jack took advantage of it. He aimed a hard kick at my belly. I doubled over, the pain was so blinding, all I could see was white. White, hot pain. I couldn't breath, and then I had the lurching feeling, which only made the pain worse. I clutched my belly with my hands, willing the pain to go away. I don't know how long I laid there with my nose bleeding and my stomach in serious pain, but it wasn't long before the paramedics were carrying me away. The last thing I saw was Jane's worried face before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to the blinding shine of the hospital lights stinging my eyes and the annoying 'beep' of the heart rate monitor. I had various tubes in my body connected to machines. Nothing new. When my eyes had finally adjusted, I scanned my surroundings. Small white room, with a small window, uncomfortable bed, and an old sofa in the corner. Seems like a normal hospital room. I felt someone squeeze my hand, I turned to the left and saw Jane. Her eyes were red and swollen, she'd been crying, she had a look of sadness and disappointment on her face. Why was she disappointed? I felt guilty. I hate it when she get's worked up like this. Especially when it's over me.

"Jane what's the matter?" I asked her concerned.

"I was just really worried about you, that's all." She replied wiping her nose.

"Yeah, but there's something else you're not telling me. You look disappointed." I told her. She turned to look at me, and fresh tears poured from her eyes. What's going on? "Jane is it a good or a bad thing?" I asked starting to get anxious.

"Both." She said simply. Both? How can something be good and bad?

"Tell me, please Jane, you're making me nervous." I begged her.

"I ca-can't" She stuttered. "The doctors will tell you everything."

"But I want to hear it from you." I pleaded. Jane shook her heard, but it was too late anyway. A man in a white lab coat walked in with a clipboard. I recognized his face it was Dr Christian.

"Good Morning Miss Crawford. How are you feeling today?" He asked cheerfully.

"Better." I replied, the pain in my stomach was gone. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You've been unconscious for two days." He said scribbling down something on his clipboard. "We've run a few blood tests, you seem to be fine and healthy, we gave you some paracetamol to help with the pain. You seem ready to go home."

"What was causing the stomach pains?" I asked curiously. He paused and stopped writing on the clipboard, I heard Jane whimper in the far corner.

"Well I don't know how to put this Kim." His voice going from cheerful to serious. "But you are pregnant." His words echoed in my head. I heard Jane burst into tears.

_I was pregnant_. I was pregnant. Oh my God I was_ pregnant_! In that moment everything fit into place. It explains my missing period, it explains the vomiting, it explains the fatigue, it explains the weight gain, the stomach pains. Everything. It was the missing piece to the puzzle. I knew what Jack and I forgot that night, we forgot to use protection. Now I was going to have a baby. Jack's baby.

I felt my stomach. How was I unaware for so long? I put my baby's life at risk doing karate, it probably almost died when Jack kicked me in the stomach. How could I have been so stupid? I'm about to ruin my future all because I fell in love with some boy. A boy who didn't love me back. I spent so much time getting good grades then I threw it all away. That's when my world came crashing down. I burst into tears, I've never cried so hard. I cried because of my stupidity, because of Jack, because of my baby.

I felt Jane wrap her arms around me. "Things will be alright Kim. I promise." I tried to believe her, but it was hard. She handed me a piece of paper, it was a picture taken from the ultrasound scan. It was a picture of my baby. Staring at it made me feel slightly better.

"Abortion is an option, Kim." He told me. Him and Jane looked at me, waiting for an answer. I gently placed my hand over my growing tummy. For a second I considered it. For a second. Then I thought about my mother and my unborn baby brother.

"No" I replied, shaking my head. "I want to keep it."

* * *

**A/N-Wow! Another long chapter. There it is guys, I hope you liked it, took me a long time to write it. I think this was one of the most interesting chapters I've ever wrote for this story. I hope you guys liked it the little surprise, leaves you wanting more. Please review this story, reviews boost my confidence. I'll try and have chapter 17 up as soon as possible.**

**'No es justo. He estado aquí durante tres años.' translates to 'It's not fair. I have been here for three years.'**

**Love Cuteskull xxx.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Hey, everyone sorry for not updating in such a long time. Here is the 17th chapter, I hope you guys like ****it. I'd also like to say sorry to Alexisse Green Guest for not being able to update the story on her birthday; on the 12th of July, I feel so bad about it. I hope you had a lovely birthday and this chapter is dedicated to you. This chapter is going to have a lot of drama, may be a little emotional. Again I am really sorry that you waited so long for this chapter; trust me it's going to be pretty lame. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**WARNING: There are going to be some dark themes in this chapter and maybe some swearing. Read with caution.**

**I really appreciate everyone's positive reviews.**

**R&R**

_**Dedicated to Alexisse Green**_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_A silent cry for help_

_Kim's POV_

* * *

_13/07/13_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has only been a few days and not much has changed. I carried on going to school, despite Jane's attempts to keep me at home. My baby bump has been growing at a slow pace so I have started wearing baggier jumpers and tops to hide it, and I've dropped Gym class- Yay!_

_So far no one has noticed anything, the only people that know about my pregnancy is Jane and my Psychiatrist. I've considered telling Jack, but I can't bring myself to do it. I have been avoiding him even more than I used to, I can't even look at him. I remember sitting down as he walked into the science room, he made eye contact with me, and even though he was 6 meters away from me, I could see guilt swimming around in his chocolate eyes, along with some other emotions that I couldn't interpret. He was the one to break the eye contact and walk over, to sit next to Donna. I thought he was going to apologize, but he didn't. Maybe I might have just imagined it, maybe he didn't feel guilty._

_I think saying goodbye to Rudy was the hardest thing. I crossed the food court, and made me way to the small building but what I saw made me pause. For once I actually saw a few students,they looked around the age of 10, I smiled, I was happy that Rudy finally had some new students, I could tell he was gleeful too. Rudy was so passionate about what he did, that's one thing I like about him, my smile was soon replaced with a frown, I knew what I was about to do would really upset Rudy. I hate it when he's upset. _

_As I opened the door, I saw Rudy turn and grin before walking over and engulfing me in a tight hug. I already felt guilty, when he released me and saw my face, he looked worried. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes, so I quickly handed him the note. He looked confused, but he opened it and started reading._

_'Dear Rudy,_

_Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You are the best teacher ever, and an amazing friend. I am so sorry, but I'm going to have to stop doing karate. I'm going through something really important, I'd like to tell you but I can't. I hope you understand, but I promise as soon as I am able, I'll come back to the dojo. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I'll never forget you._

_Love Kim'_

_By now the tears were already sliding down my face, Rudy looked crestfallen. He slowly lifted his head and plastered a weak smile. 'I'll miss you, you are a fantastic karate student, probably the best student I have ever had, I'll never forget you.' I gave him one last hug. We both placed our fist in our palms as he said the Wasabi code, we bowed to each other, I gave him a teary smile and a wave before walking out of the dojo. I know I promised to come back, but I had a bad feeling that that was the last time I'll ever see the dojo, the last time I might see Rudy, the last time that I would ever do karate.  
_

_It made me feel like shit._

_I was pretty much depressed from that moment on, I knew I shouldn't since I'm pregnant. Things didn't really get much better for me from then, Dr Christian said I have to stop taking my pills because I am expecting a baby. It felt like my world was coming to an end, my life just became harder. It was very difficult coping without my pills to help me, keeping control was becoming a challenge every single day, sometimes I just felt like giving up and loosing control, but I knew I couldn't. I'd be putting to many things at risk. Dr Christian has been studying my family history closely, to figure out the cause of my mental illness, since Schizophrenia is a genetic __disease. It turns out my great-grandfather from my fathers side had the illness. That's weird, I never knew about that. How come my parents never told me? _

_Dr Christian said the reason why my parents never told me is because the chances of me getting the mental illness were slim. He also told me that I might get better in the future, but that Schizophrenia didn't have a cure, so at some point in my life my symptoms would recur. This was the most heart breaking news for me, my child would have to suffer the shame of having a mother with a mental illness. I felt so bad, so angry, so frustrated, so shameful, so upset. I felt like the most disgusting scum on Earth. _

_I locked myself in myself in my room and cried, at some point I spent ages staring at my old childhood skipping rope, laying in the corner of my room thinking about how I could end my life with it, until I clocked that I wouldn't just be putting an end to one life but two, and I looked away in disgust, reminding myself to stay strong._

_ School hasn't been much better, Donna still hates me, Jack and I are still avoiding each other. No one bothers to talk to me, I'm still lonely. __Sometimes I wonder why I get so worked up about it, it's been like this for almost five years. Graduation, is nearing, in just one week I'll be saying goodbye to High school, why shouldn't I be excited? It's the day I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm one of the lucky few, who are graduating early, I got admitted to Yale despite the fact they knew I was pregnant yet I'm still not happy, I'm still not satisfied._

_How can you be happy when most of your life has been a misery? _

_How can you be happy if you know you'll be alone for the rest of your life?_

_All this time I thought I was weak, but I'm stronger than I thought because even though the whole world is against me, I still try and pull through. _

_Life isn't a piece of cake for everyone, for the unlucky few it's a piece of shit. I say life won't always hand you some lemons, it might give you avocados instead and you have to figure out what you can do with them. If you can't think of anything to do with them, chuck them away and get oranges instead because sometimes you just have to do things yourself._

_Yeah, probably the wisest thing I've ever wrote._

_I still haven't found a song for the talent show, I've been racking my brain, but it just seems blank._

_Oh yeah._

_ Prom is tonight. _

_Me and Jane have been arguing about it since I left the hospital but it doesn't matter how much I retaliate, she doesn't give up._

_I've already made it official that I am not going to prom, but Jane can't seem to let it go. I've told her no so many times, but she just doesn't listen, she's bought a dress, high heels, jewelry and everything, I soon gave in. _

_Now I'm sitting here being dolled up by the one ad only stubborn Jane. Who's trying her best not to peak into my diary. I've already caught her three times, but she soon stopped the last time when she received my death glare. She soon backed away and went back to applying a sticky liquid on my lips, and nearly burning my hair with a deathly contraption which she called 'curling tongs'._

_I'm pretty much moaning, groaning and whispering complaints under my breath. She says I am the one being childish and stubborn. Well you can't really blame me, I am angry, I hate make- up, dresses and high heels and any other thing she's making me wear and most of all I hate prom. Plus my pregnancy hormones weren't really helping, I nearly gave Jane a black when she first tried to wrestle me to sit down so she could make me up._

_I guess she's right, I should be more appreciative. She's only trying to help. She only wants to give me a normal childhood with normal memories and I'm sitting here acting like a bitch._

_ I've put Jane through a lot of difficult and stressful situations, she's been so worried and concerned about me. She's always backed me up, helped me, she's cared for me and forgives me even though I do stupid things. I know I'm the cause of the grey hairs sprouting from her fiery main of red curls. All she's ever wanted for me is to be happy, to be normal. I had to cut her some slack, even if I hate the idea of Prom with a passion._

_I settled down and stopped complaining. I knew I couldn't back out, I'm going to prom. It's official. I can't believe it! Never in a million years will did I think I'd be in this position. I have a feeling this night is going to go horribly wrong, I don't even have a date._

_Ugh! _

_Wish me luck._

_Goodnight._

* * *

I closed my diary and put it in my mothers empty jewelry box, just as Jane finished curling my hair. When she turned my chair around and looked at me she smiled from ear to ear, her green eyes sparkled and she looked so happy. Why was she smiling like that? It was pretty weird. Jane said I am not allowed to look at the mirror until I was all dressed, so I was pretty confused.

"Why are you looking at me and smiling?! You are kind of freaking me out!" I asked frustratingly.

"Nothing, well- I...y-nothing." She stuttered, she looked quite overwhelmed, but she soon got herself together. "Get up." She ordered, I obeyed and sat up. "Now remove your robe." I hesitated, I'm a lot more self conscious since the pregnancy, my bump doesn't really show and I don't yet have stretch marks (Praise the Lord!) but I still felt uncomfortable. I don't think Jane has really sunk in the fact that I am pregnant, and she was really angry and upset when I didn't tell her who the father of my baby was. She knew I knew who got me pregnant. Things have been really awkward between us for a while, this is actually the first time we've bonded since the trip to the hospital. "Come on." She said as she brought out a hanger with a piece of clothing covered by a white plastic covering.

I quickly removed my robe, and stood there in my underwear, feeling very uncomfortable. She then brought out a shoe box. "Are you ready to be amazed!" She announced excitedly holding up the hanger with the mystery dress.

"I guess." I said unsure. She smiled widely before unzipping the plastic covering. My fist thought was OMG! I know I sound like Donna, but seriously Oh my fudge the dress was amazing. "Jane its-it is... the most beautiful, amazing, gorgeous dress I have ever seen."

"I knew you would like it." Jane said happily.

"But Jane the theme is red and black is a red and black, this dress is white." I said pointing out her large error.

"I know." She said simply. I was starting to get confused.

"And..." I began. I was desperate for information as to why she did this intentionally.

Jane began to explain. "Well, I knew the theme colors, but the reason why I got you the white dress was because it suited you more than any of the black and red ones. And I really wanted you to stand out. I want people to remember you, I like that you're different from other girls, I'm glad you don't fit in; you don't have to try so hard to. You're special, you are unique and this is what this dress will tell everyone."

I soaked everything she said in, I could feel tears of joy welling in my eyes and even though I was half naked I went up and hugged her. "I guess standing out couldn't hurt. Thank you."

You wouldn't believe what she said.

"Don't smudge your make up, sweetie."

Thanks for ruining the emotional moment! I just rolled my eyes and picked up the dress and began putting it on. It was so beautiful. It was a strapless short white dress. It had a straight strapless neckline, gently gathered fabric at the waistline, with dazzling beaded gold appliques adding a touch of sparkle. It stopped at the knee and it had a layered skirt. It was simple, and I loved but I was unsure of the length. It was a bit short for my liking. A lot of leg was showing.

"You look fabulous." Jane complemented. I smiled at her. "Now It's time for the shoes." She squealed before bringing out a pair of high heel, ruby shoes that looked exactly like the ruby slippers Dorothy wore in the Wizard of Oz but without the straps and the heel was one inch higher. I absolutely loved them, but I wasn't sure I could walk in them. "Come on, Don't be scared, put them on." I cautiously slipped my feet into them, to my surprise they were actually comfortable and fit perfectly. Everything was going well until I began walking. Thank goodness Jane was there to catch me. "OK, lets put some finishing touches to your hair and wear your jewelry before you break your nose."

She helped me to the seat, before packing my hair up into a side bun leaving a few curls hanging in the front. She gave me a pair large pearl studs to wear, a necklace with a heart charm (it reminded me so much of my mums locket), then she gave me some pearl bracelets to wear. She said she wanted to keep my look natural. I agreed.

Then she decided she's help me break into me new shoes. It took me more than half an hour to get the hang of it, I soon got the hang of it, I was a bit wobbly but at least I didn't fall flat on my face.

"Its the time you've been waiting for." She was standing next to the mirror and her hands were gripping the sheet that was covering the reflective service. I was nervous "You ready. Three...two...one-" The white sheet was removed from the mirror.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Staring back at me was a beautiful, confident girl, with a gorgeous dress and sparkling. My skin was glowing, and my hair looked so soft and silky. WOW! Jane did a great job with the make-up. I couldn't help but smile.

For once I actually felt truly beautiful. Who knew materialistic things could have such an affect on people?!

"Thank you, Jane." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome, but that is not the only surprise." She replied. OK, what is she up to now. I let go of her and gave her a curious look. "Follow me." She lead me downstairs, but when she got to the door she stopped. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and she led me outside into the driveway. It was a warm night, with a cool breeze, so I didn't feel close in my dress. Suddenly Jane stopped along with me. "OK, open your eyes."

I wasn't really sure what to expect, but what I saw shocked, scared, and excited the hell out of me. I was absolutely speechless.

Standing right in front of me was a white, freaking limousine.

To top it off a chauffeur in uniform came out and opened the door for me. I turned to Jane who had a smug smile on her face and tackled her into yet another hug. "Jane you are crazy, but I love you for it."

"Have fun darling, and make good memories." She told me.

"I'll try." I replied, in a soft whisper.

"I asked the chauffeur to pick you up at midnight." She told me. I smiled and waved, before getting into the long vehicle. I watched Jane and my house disappear into the distance, that's when my nerves kicked in. I finally realized what I was doing, I was doing- I was going to prom, in a limousine, with no friend and no date. I started to hyperventilate.

What was I thinking?!

Deep breaths, deep breaths...

The last thing I wanted was to have a seizure in the limousine. I picked up some customary fruit slices, that came with the limousine, and stuffed them in my mouth. As the driver drew nearer and nearer to the venue, I became more nervous and anxious. My belly started turn, and I felt like throwing up.

Shit!

Deep breaths, deep breaths...

The limousine had stopped. We had arrived. I was one and a half hours late. Just my luck, the venue is held outside and everyone's eyes were glued to the vehicle

Shittery³

I was in trouble.

The chauffeur got out and opened the door. I took one more deep breath before slowly getting out. I tried not to look at peoples reaction but as soon as I was on the red carpet, trying to make my way to the entrance, a bunch of photographers started taking pictures, I was a bit overwhelmed by the light but I soon composed myself and did a few poses.

Keep it up Kim, doing a good job.

I made a mistake of looking at people and their expressions. They were surprised, shocked and some of the girls looked jealous and annoyed. I felt super uncomfortable with all their stares, but when I looked back the limousine was gone. So much for that plan.

I was just gonna have to suffer.

I slowly made my way through the entrance, without falling on my face. Most people had stopped staring at, but others carried on. I quickly made my way to the snack table and decided to pour myself some punch. I took a whiff, no alcohol, I poured the red liquid into my cup and went to look for a seat.

I heard some people whispering as I walked, my name was mentioned more than five times, I tried my best to ignore it. I found an unoccupied seat and sat down taking a sip of the sweet, fizzy beverage from my cup. I looked around at the other students enjoying themselves.

I felt like a complete loner.

I shouldn't have agreed to come, right now I could be at home eating ice-cream and watching 'Big Bang Theory'. Love that show. I might as well get this night over with. I gulped down the rest of my drink, bored out of my mind. Music was playing in the background, some new pop song or something. It was really catchy but I didn't want to embarrass myself by dancing.

I sighed. For some reason I wished there was alcohol in the punch, so I could let loose and maybe talk to people. I couldn't drink anyway.

I was pregnant.

I sat there daydreaming, not realizing that there was a presence in front of me. Until I heard a deep, familiar voice.

"You do know the theme is black and red right?" I looked up to see the one and only Jack, looking as handsome as ever in his black suit and red tie. I tried my hardest not to blush and runaway at the same time.

"I know." I said quietly, surprised I could still speak to him, especially in public.

"It suites you thought. You look pretty." I felt my heart flutter slightly. I know I shouldn't get myself worked up, it's not like he said I was gorgeous.

"Thanks." I whispered. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "For everything." I nearly fainted, he actually apologized. I don't know if it was my screwed up hormones but I felt like bursting into tears.

"Shouldn't you be with Donna." I said hurriedly not wanting him to see me cry.

"Kim." He only had to say my name, that word alone was filled with so many emotions. It broke me and I burst into tears.

"I forgive you Jack." I said "Just stop this game, I know you hate me already." I got up and tried to walk as fast as possible away from him, but it didn't take long before I felt a firm, warm hand grab my arm.

He spun me around and looked at me straight in the eye. "Kim, I could never hate you but you have to understand that I do things for a reason. Even if it's against my will." I knew he was telling the truth. Everything has just been so overwhelming, all this time I just felt like he was playing me, and it hurt. Even though he's broke his promises so many times I decided to trust him.

I'm an idiot, but I love him.

Although our moment was cut short when I caught sight of Donna's super short, tight red dress and make-up caked face. She waddled over in her nine inch hills, nearly knocking people out with her massive hair.

She tries to much.

"Jack, Jack, OMG I was looking for you everywhere. I was sooooo worried. The slow dance is about to come up and then they're going to announce prom King and Queen. We are definitely going to win. I missed you." She babbled before she threw her hands around him, squeezing him into a tight hug. Clingy much. Jack just sighed, I guess he got lost on purpose. Then she saw me. "Ewww, what's that doing here? Was it talking to you?" Jack rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Just leave her alone Donna. Let's go the slow dance is about to start." He groaned before dragging her away. I received a dirty look from her as she went. That look alone spoke volumes. I went to go grab some more punch and I realized there was a chocolate fountain.

Awesome.

I grabbed a whole plate full of fruit, smothering it with chocolate before making my way back to my seat. I felt pathetic sitting there alone with my face stuffed with chocolate covered fruit while everyone was on the dance floor with their date, swaying to a slow song.

Everyone was up there, and I mean everyone. I tried not to let it get to me but it did. I checked my watch- 10:56pm. I was going to have to stay here for more than an hour, because I was an idiot and forgot my phone and purse at home. My house was far from here and I hardly knew the way.

Just great.

"Do you want to dance?" A deep, familiar voice asked. I knew who it was straight away and I almost did a spit take.

"Wha-?!" He didn't even wait for me to answer and before I knew it my body was pressed against him, my arms are on his shoulder and his arms was around my waist.

What the fudge?!

"Jack are you drunk?" I whispered in his ear.

"No, what's wrong with me wanting to spend time with you." He whispered seductively in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, but I wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

"You were trying to get away from Donna weren't you." I said. He sighed and gave up

"It turns out she didn't really want to dance, just get into my pants. I'm not in the mood." He admitted.

"Oh." I replied simply. We gently swayed to the music, I could feel peoples eyes on my back but I ignored them. It was just me and Jack and I liked it. I treasured that moment, but the moment soon ended.

Donna basically yanked us apart. "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend you ugly whore!" Now everyone's eyes were on us. I backed away until I hit the snack table, as Donna approached me. "Get out of here! You don't deserve to be here! You are a waste of time and a waste of space and I curse the day you were born! Why don't you do everyone a favor and go and drop dead like your parents you freak!"

Her words punctured my heart like a million assassins knives, but I didn't show her any emotion. I kept my face neutral even when she knocked the chocolate fountain over causing the brown, sticky liquid to spill over my expensive dress. I was shocked and angry, Jane had wasted so much money.

Jack was speechless and didn't know how to react.

Everyone watching were either shocked or amused.

Donna smirked triumphantly.

Everything was too much.

I turned around and left, everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't turn back.

I walked across the red carpet and stood at the entrance. My only goal was to get home. I checked my watch 11:10pm. The limousine won't be here for ages, I couldn't wait. I turned left into a random street, trying to find my way home.

I was embarrassed, ashamed, upset and angry; but not just at Donna but at myself. How could I have been so stupid?!

I don't know how long I spent walking but my feet were aching, my calves were throbbing and when I checked my watch it was 12:15am. I've been walking for more than an hour and I had no idea where I was. Just great! The next thing I know I was falling to the ground grazing my knee on the hard tarmac in the process. I tripped.

Damn! That really stung.

Stupid heels!

It was bleeding really bad. The pain was unbearable, everything was unbearable. That's when I broke down. Everything came crashing down like a huge tidal wave. The pain and the emotions. I cried my eyes out. On a pavement covered in blood and chocolate. My hair and make up were probably a mess, and I wondered why the world hated me so much. Just to top it off, at that exact moment-

I began to rain.

I cried harder.

How can it rain in July, in California?!

I got my answer, the world did hate me.

That's when I had a contraction.

Are you serious?!

It didn't help stop the flow of tears. I lay on the pavement clutching my stomach, crying the hardest I've ever cried since my parents died. People stared and passed by, but did nothing to help. They rain began to fall harder. I was soaking wet from head to toe. I soon began hiccuping, and I knew it was time to stop crying. I wiped my tears, smudging my make up, as I stood up clutching my stomach. The pain in my feet came back.

Time to ditch these heels.

I removed them and left them on the pavement as I walked away. I don't need them anymore.

I did the same with my jewelry, I removed them and left them on the pavement for someone lucky. The only thing I kept was my watch. I carried on walking barefoot, my feet becoming dirtier with each step, turning into random roads and unrecognizable streets. Jane was probably really worried about me. Why didn't I just stay?! Why couldn't the stupid thing be held at school?! There was no way I could find my way back.

I was lost.

It was raining.

Could it get any worse?!

Very soon I could hear police sirens and people fighting, I could also see run down buildings and lots of gangs. I was on the bad side of town, and I had no idea how to get out! I started to panic, that's when I saw a guy begin to approach me with two of his friends. They looked drunk and I knew I was in trouble.

"Hey, Blondie." One of the men shouted. Shit! Should I run?! Even when I tried my feet couldn't move. I was frozen. They were getting closer, close enough for me to smell the alcohol on their breaths. I tried backing away but I hit a brick wall. They had me cornered. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in these parts?" He whispered in my ear. I felt sick. "I quiet one huh." I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "Well I hope you don't mind if me and my boys had some fun." Oh no! I shook my head vigorously. I don't think he cared.

I looked around for help, but the street was abandoned.

It did get worse.

I was doomed.

His two friends pinned my arms against the wall, and he had forced his mouth onto mine. I kept them shut. I couldn't breath.

I couldn't let this happen. I aimed a kick to his nuts, he reeled back in pain, clutching his reproductive organs.

"You bitch!" He screamed. His two friends tried to keep me pinned but I wriggled out. I guess those karate skills came in handy. I had them down in a few minutes. I quickly sprinted in any random direction, trying to get as far away from them as possible. My attempts failed, in a matter of seconds they had a hold of me.

"You really think you could get away that easy." He sneered, before aiming a punch to my face. It hurt like hell and my nose began to bleed. Then I started to receive kicks and punches from different directions, I tried to keep my stomach covered, the last thing I want was my baby to be hurt. it didn't take long before I was on the floor in a fetal position trying to protect myself. The pain was indescribable. Very soon my whole body was sore and bleeding. Tears soon escaped from my eyes. I was surprised I was still even able to cry.

I hated this world. I hate myself.

"We're not done yet." He dragged me up, and pressed my face against the wall. I carried on crying, I couldn't fight back, my whole body hurt. I soon heard a belt being unbuckled and some unzipping. I could feel my pants being drawn down and that's when I knew it was over.

My life was coming to a gruesome end.

I closed my eyes prepared myself for the pain and self loathing, but there was nothing. Nothing. The pressure on my back and wrists weren't there, all I could here was grunting and some heavy breathing. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around.

The three men were on the floor bleeding and hopefully just unconscious. That's when I saw Jack standing over them, with a look of anger, remorse and disgust on his face.

He saved me. Jack saved me.

He turned to look at me. I looked away, I felt ashamed. If I was in his position, I wouldn't look at me. I quickly drew up my underwear. I still didn't look at him. "Thank you." I whispered. My voice was hoarse and my throat was dry from crying.

"Kim, I'm so sorry I should have been here sooner, it's all my fault, I'm sorry about Donna. I should have stopped. I'm so sorry." He apologized. By now I was in his arms and he was stroking my wet hair. I didn't know what to say, I was still in shock. I couldn't move, I don't know if it was because of the rain, or because of what happened. "Come on lets get out of the rain." He lead me into his red sports car, we got in and we drove off.

"Can you take me home." I asked meekly.

"I'm not sure, I don't know your house from here, and it's really late. You should call Jane." He replied.

"I don't have my phone. I forgot it." I said stupidly.

"I'm just going to have to take you to my place." He concluded.

"Your parents hate me." I said. He gave a little chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about that. Trust me." He replied. I decided to trust him. I was too broken to argue, all I wanted is a warm bed. I just wish this day never existed. We drove in a comfortable silence. That's when I started to have contractions, I tried not to make it to obvious but it didn't take Jack to spot something was wrong. "Kim, are you OK?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

We soon arrived at a block of modern flats. This isn't Jacks place. We parked in the parking lot, as we got out Jack could see that I was shivering so he handed me his Jacket. I took it thankfully and he led me inside the modern building.

"Good morning Mr Brewer, how was your prom?" The receptionist asked. Jack sighed dramatically.

"Eventful." He replied. The lady in the red uniform handed him his keys, giving me a weird and curious look as me and Jack entered the elevator. I ignored her, I was just glad they had central heating. The elevator door closed and we stood there for a while in silence. "I knew this isn't what you were expecting. After I turned 18, I had enough of my dad being a Jerk. I needed some space, I am legally an adult so I deserved my independence. I decided to move, my mum was against it, but my dad didn't care." Jack explained.

"Oh." I replied. I guess I was happy for him, but I didn't have much to say. The elevator stopped at the top floor, and me and Jack stepped out. There was only one apartment up here, and it belonged to Jack. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad!" He announced dramatically. I smiled at his attempts to cheer me up. I entered the large modern living room, it was awesome, the interior design was amazing, the furniture was new and shiny, the colors in the apartment were a mixture of browns and blues, there was a humongous flat screen TV attached to the wall and the whole back wall were just windows, so you had a magnificent view of California. It was also surprisingly clean, probably the housekeepers. Jack was so lucky sometimes.

"You like it." He said.

"love it." I replied. When I turned around he was at a bar pouring himself a drink. "Your parents let you have that?"

"What, I'm 18 I can have whisky if I want to." He replied in a high pitched voice. I just smiled knowing that he was drinking much more than that when he was just 16.

I sat down for a while just thinking about all the terrible events that occurred this evening, and what would have happened if Jack hadn't came. I tried my hardest, not to cry, I've done too much of that today. I felt Jack sit down next to me, he put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Donna was out of order, I should have dumped her and I probably should have done much more to those sickos too." He started. "Sometimes I wish you would hate me Kim, I've hurt you so much, but it doesn't matter how much I try to push you away from me, I don't think I'd be able to live without you." I could feel my heart swell at his words, I just smiled.

"I can't live without you too." I replied. We sat in silence, I savored the feeling of Jacks arm around my waist.

"Thanks for the tutoring, by the way. I got into Harvard, my parents were ecstatic. They've started planning the wedding" He said. I felt sorry for him, he looked crestfallen.

"I got into Yale, Jane almost fainted." I replied. I was also about to add ' I'm pregnant too' but I decided against it.

"Smarty pants." He joked, for the first time that night I actually laughed, it wasn't a loud one but it was something. Jack laughed too. "Come on let's get you patched up." We stood up and he led me into his bedroom. Everything was set in the same format as his old room, the only thing that was different was the bed. Thank God. I sat down on his bed while he searched for something in his cupboard, he soon brought out a pair of grey sweats and a purple over sized t-shirt and put it on the bed, then he handed me a towel. "Go and take a shower." I was super confused.

"Aren't those clothes for me?" I asked.

"They are, but I need to clean your wounds first, so just come out in your towel and then you can put on your clothes when I'm done." He replied.

"OK." I said. I grabbed the towel and ran into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Jack was going to see me in only a towel! I don't know why I was worried, he's seen me in less... Bad train of thought! Oh God! I checked my baby bump. It was small, but there was nowhere he wouldn't notice.

Deep breaths, deep breaths...

Maybe a shower would relax me. I stripped and jumped letting the hot water cleanse me. My head remained blank for the rest of the shower. I let every muscle relax, I guess it did help a bit. A bit. When I got out of the shower, I stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked like roadkill.

I had large sacs under my eyes, my nose was red and sore, I had a cut at the bottom of my lip and a purple bruise on my jaw. I looked disgusting. I felt sick. I turned away wrapped myself in my towel, but that didn't stop the self loathing.

Here goes, I opened the door. Jack was already in his PJ's which consisted of a white tank top and purple sweats. He had a first-aid kit on the bed, ready, that's when he turned to look at me. It felt like he was looking 'through' me than 'at' me so I tightened my towel and slowly walked towards him. He didn't show much emotion on his face, but there were somethings swimming in his eyes. "I called Jane, to tell her you were with me, she said she'll pick you up in the afternoon." He informed me, I nodded.

I sat down on his bed, while he examined my wounds, every touch tingled. At some point he grabbed my face, to look at my jaw, my heart nearly exploded at our close proximity. He did wear an expression when he was looking at my face, he looked furious and I could tell he wished he could have killed those guys. He cleaned the wound on my knee and patched it up, he put some ointment on my jaw to help with the swelling. The whole thing was so awkward and serious, it made me feel like laughing.

"OK, I'm done." He handed me my PJ'S and I went to the bathroom to change, relieved that he didn't spot anything strange. When I came out to find Jack laying in bed. I wasn't sure what to do, I just stood there for a while, the last time me and Jack slept in the same bed... Again, bad train of thought! "Are you gonna stand there all day, it's almost 3am." Jack said, I could tell he was tired. I quickly made my way to the other side of the bed and got in. I settled down into the large comfortable bed, keeping my back to Jack. That didn't stop me from feeling his intense gaze burning a whole in my head. It didn't take long for a large muscular arm to wrap around my waist, and pull me closer.

Oh God!

I was getting that tingly sensation again.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in Jack arms, but I soon received a rude awakening. I shot up out of bed as I felt a lurching sensation in my stomach, accompanied by contractions at the same time.

Seriously, why now?!

I clutched my stomach and it turns out I woke Jack up with me as well. The pain was nauseating. "Kim, you look really sick, I better call the ambulance."

"No!" I stopped him. "It's natural for this to happen." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I couldn't answer his question. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet, Jack was close behind me. It was the hardest I've ever vomited, Jack tried his best to comfort me, my throat burned burned and tears leaked from my eyes. I was breathing heavily as I sat on the floor of the bathroom, along with Jack "Kim, whats going on. You've just been sick, and acting weird all day." He said concerned.

"It's hard to explain Jack." I said. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, he had such a bright future ahead of him. I knew he was curious and suspicious of what was going on. That didn't prepare me for what happened.

Then he did the unexpected.

He placed his hand on my bare stomach.

I nearly jumped at the contact. I knew he felt the bump, that's when I felt something move in my stomach. I knew he felt it too, because his hands were no longer on my stomach. He was standing in front of me, with a scared expression.

My secret was about to be revealed.

"Jack, I can explain." But the problem was, I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to do it; fresh tears formed in my ears. I was just so tired, I just wanted this torture to end.

He stared at me, so many emotions flickering in his eyes. I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

I stood up, opposite him, we just stared at each other in silence. We both knew that from this moment, our lives would never be the same.

"Kim, please-please don't tell me what I think this is." He whispered. He looked almost frightened. This was all too much for him. So many decisions, so many sacrifices, so many responsibilities. So many consequences.

He had solved the equation.

I couldn't lie anymore. I couldn't hold back.

"Jack." I looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, with your baby."

We spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

I wasn't the only one who cried.

* * *

**A/N- Bloody hell! That chapter was long! Probably the longest I've ever written. So much drama, Kim finally told Jack. When I wrote the ending of this chapter I didn't want to give away too much of Jack's reaction, I wanted to leave it to your own imagination. Hope you don't mind. I hope you guys liked it, I made it extra long as an apology for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews and ideas again. I hope Alexisse Green liked this chapter. **

**I can't make any promises that the next chapter will be up soon, but I do know that the next chapter is the last one. I know, I feel really bad, but it's nearly time to bring this story to an end. I'm getting all emotional already. I just want you to know that you guys are the best. Love you.**

**Please review.**

**Lots of love, Cuteskull xxxxx =D**


End file.
